Ten cuidado con lo que deseas
by autumnevil5
Summary: SQ - Regina logra detener la maldición de Peter Pan pero algo sucede y nadie vuelve al bosque encantado y Emma y Henry se quedan en Storybrooke. Regina y Emma comparten la custodia de su hijo, pero Henry no es feliz con el nuevo acuerdo y siente que algo falta. Una historia en la que todos obtendrán exactamente lo que desean pero ¿saben ellos lo que realmente quieren?
1. Chapter 1

HENRY

El día empezó muy temprano, al igual que todos los días en que me toca intercambiar entre mamá y ma, ella siempre prefiere que yo vaya muy temprano y puntual a mi segunda casa y aunque no le gusta que yo desayune en el restaurante de la abuela esa es una de las cosas a las que mi mamá se ha tenido que acostumbrar. Emma es diferente, ella siempre me entrega por las noches y casi nunca a la misma hora, obviamente está en la lista de cosas que mi mamá se ha acostumbrado, lo bueno es que ya no pelean por eso.

Ma y yo estamos en el restaurante de la abuela tomando nuestra habitual taza de chocolate con canela y una torre de pancakes con jarabe de chocolate, es lo que siempre desayunamos aquí. Cuando estamos en casa, ma me deja comer cereales o a veces calentamos y comemos las sobras del día anterior, mamá no lo sabe o de lo contrario creo que se pondría como loca y quizá utilizaría su magia para que ma sólo pueda comer vegetales por mucho tiempo, al menos eso fue lo que ma me dijo cuando me hizo prometer que sería nuestro secreto.

Eso es algo que también ha cambiado en mi vida, no sólo tengo dos mamás o dos casas, ahora guardo los secretos de mis dos mamás, sobretodo los de mamá porque sé lo importante que es para ella no traicionar su confianza, no es que se enoje conmigo, es que se pone tan triste que le es imposible ocultarlo; ahora sé que es porque así fue como empezó todo, con mi abuela rompiendo su promesa de guardar el secreto de mamá, y sí, eso también prometí guardarlo como secreto a ma después de que me lo contara sin querer, una diferencia más entre mis dos mamás, ma dice cosas sin pensar como dice mamá.

Han pasado seis semanas exactas desde que volvimos de Neverland y mamá nos salvo de la nueva maldición. Ma casi pierde a sus papás otra vez y yo estuve a punto de perder a mi mamá, ella estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse y dejarme ir para que yo pueda ser feliz y así poder redimirse de todas las cosas malas que hizo, pero lo cierto es que en ese momento desee con todo mi corazón poder volver el tiempo atrás y no ir en busca de Emma, porque yo estaba equivocado, mamá no me adoptó a causa de su venganza, me adoptó porque me quería y porque yo soy su final feliz.

Cuando esa nube de humo verde se convirtió en morada se suponía que los llevaría de vuelta al bosque encantado y borraría mis recuerdos y los de ma, pero no fue así, le grité a ma que detenga el carro cuando me di cuenta que ellos seguían allí cuando el humo se había disipado; me bajé del carro y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, mamá estaba tirada en el piso y yo creí que la había perdido, le pedí a ma que la salve, que no podía dejarla morir porque entonces jamás la perdonaría, ella nos había salvado a todos y se merecía ser salvada también. Ma la tomó de las manos y me recordó a mamá absorbiendo toda la magia verde y salvándola en el pozo; una luz muy blanca brilló alrededor de ellas y entonces mamá despertó. Después de eso me prometí a mí mismo que iba a hacer feliz a mamá como ella lo hizo conmigo.

Mamá estuvo muy débil después de eso y como no quiso quedarse en el hospital me fui con ella y ma venía todos los días a traernos comida y a cuidarnos hasta que mamá se puso mejor. Ellas casi no hablaban pero me di cuenta que ma se preocupaba por mamá y eso me hacía sentir mejor, porque nadie más lo hacía. Sólo mis abuelos vinieron un par de veces a visitar, incluido mi abuelo Gold, papá dijo que ella no necesitaba que él la visite así que nunca vino.

Los días siguientes cuando mamá estaba bien y pudimos salir a comer a la casa de la abuela e ir de compras yo esperaba que la gente fuera diferente con ella, había sido mejor que cualquier héroe en mis historietas y nadie más que yo parecía haberlo notado.

Es triste, me pone triste que nadie sea amable con ella, ahora puedo ver las cosas como son y aunque a mamá parece no importarle yo creo que en el fondo si le importa. Es quizá esa la razón por la cual cuando estoy en casa con ma no me siento tan feliz como antes, porque sé que mamá se queda sola en casa y ya casi nunca sale a no ser conmigo. Ella suele decir que le gusta arreglar su jardín, leer y ver películas cursis que nadie sabe que le gustan, sólo yo.

La semana pasada cuando estuve en una cena con papá en casa de mi abuelo Gold, le pregunté cómo era ella antes de ser la Reina Malvada, pero mi abuelo no quiso contarme porque no era su historia para contar. Y un día después de eso le pregunté a la abuela Mary Margaret lo mismo y ella me dijo que era la joven más increíble que había conocido en su vida, no sólo me sorprendió lo que dijo sino cómo lo dijo, había tanta admiración en sus palabras y sus ojos le brillaban cómo si hablara de alguien a quien había querido mucho. Nadie me quiso decir nada más, sé que es porque a mi mamá no le gusta que hablen de ella pero yo sólo tengo tantas ganas de saber.

—¡Hey chico! —me sacudió ma interrumpiendo mi concentración—. ¿Te vas a comer eso o puedo comerlos?

—Puedes. —Le dije acercándole mi plato de pancakes—. Debo ir pronto a la escuela, quiero preguntar sobre un proyecto.

Por suerte ma está más relajada y ya no insiste tanto en acompañarme a todos lados o hacer guardia fuera de la escuela y le prohibió a mamá también hacerlo o de lo contrario va a dejarla todo un día en prisión, aunque ma diga que es en broma yo creo que va en serio al igual que cuando mamá dice que le va a prender fuego a su horrible coche amarillo si lo intenta.

No tengo ningún proyecto escolar, o sí, pero no es por eso que voy temprano a la escuela, es porque Astrid quiere ser un hada madrina y cuando le pedí ayuda ella dijo que haría lo posible por ayudarme porque eso es lo que las hadas hacen y ella tiene mucho que practicar.

Al principio se puso muy nerviosa y casi dijo que no, y con Tink lejos de Storybrooke era aún más difícil pero al parecer logró comunicarse con ella.

Nos encontramos en la escuela para que si alguien nos veía no fuera a sospechar nada, tampoco es que estuviera haciendo nada malo, es sólo recolección de información y nada más.

—Vine tan pronto como pude. ¿Qué dijo Tink? —pregunté ansioso.

—Hola Henry. —Ella siempre tiene una sonrisa amable, casi me da un poco de pena por Leroy pero Astrid quiere ser un hada más que cualquier otra cosa—. No pude averiguar demasiado, Tinkerbell no estaba muy dispuesta a ser abierta sobre la vida de la reina, creo que ella no confía mucho en las hadas.

—Oh —no sé por qué creí que ella podría decirme algo diferente.

—Sólo dijo que Regina ha tenido muy pocos amigos en su vida, primero Daniel, luego Blanca Nieves y por último la propia Tinkerbell, y que no resultó nada bien con ninguno de ellos.

—Pero eso no puede ser cierto. Mamá no pudo haber tenido sólo tres amigos, eso es imposible.

—Pero es cierto. Sé que Tinkerbell no estaba mintiendo. Y creo que el simple hecho de poder decir que has tenido un solo amigo es bastante bueno ¿no lo crees?

—No. Porque Daniel terminó muerto y eso le rompió el corazón, y con mi abuela no pudieron haber sido amigas por más de cinco minutos y sé que fue igual con Tink.

—Lo siento Henry. Estoy segura que ahora todo es diferente.

No pude concentrarme en clase y el señor Floyd me regañó y envió una citación a mis padres. Ni siquiera eso tenía importancia en estos momentos.

Cuando ma fue por mí a la escuela, le pedí que en lugar de llevarme a la estación para que haga las tareas allí hasta que mi abuela pudiera recogerme para ir a casa me dejara ir con mamá porque quería explicarle lo de la citación, logré convencerla porque ella no se preocupaba por cosas así pero sabe que mamá sí lo hace.

No pensé que mamá se asustaría al verme allí, ella de inmediato pensó que algo malo había ocurrido pero le dije que quería contarle lo de la citación para que ella también vaya al día siguiente a hablar con el señor Floyd. Eso la hizo sonreír un poco y me dejó comer muchas galletas que había preparado, todas con chispas de chocolate, ella dijo que iba a dárselas a ma para mí pero yo creo que ella se las iba a comer todas.

Nos pusimos a ver televisión y esta vez elegí The Big Bang Theory, porque necesitábamos algo que nos haga reír mucho, y sé que mi mamá lo disfruta también.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Qué sucede cariño? —preguntó acariciando mi cabello y dándome toda su atención.

—¿Cuántos amigos has tenido en toda tu vida?

—Ahhh… no lo sé —ella parecía un poco desconcertada sé que no estaba esperando que yo le pregunte algo así.

—Sólo dime. No le diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto.

Ella sonrió totalmente y enganchó su dedo meñique con el mío, sé que son cosas de chicas pero es algo que a ella le gusta hacer, ma prefiere peñiscarme el brazo y eso me gusta más, en la escuela los chicos más grande se dan un fuerte golpe en el brazo, y todas las niñas sin importar la edad hacen lo mismo que mamá con el dedo meñique.

—No he tenido muchos amigos.

—¿Daniel fue tu amigo?

—Sí. El fue mi mejor amigo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, fue algo así como por un año.

—¿Y qué hay de la abuela?

—Eso fue sólo por dos semanas.

—¿Nadie más?

—Tinkerbell… pero sólo un día. —Dijo con tristeza—. Creo que los amigos que tuve por más tiempo fueron Jefferson y Maléfica pero no creo que ellos cuenten mucho.

—¿En serio fuiste amiga de ellos? —Esto no lo sabía—. ¿Cuándo?

—Fue después de Tink, cuando recién estaba aprendiendo magia con Rumpel. Jefferson era muy agradable, me gustaba escuchar sus historias sobre todos los lugares que visitaba. Y después… cuando era… mala… cuando me di cuenta que ni Rumpel ni Jefferson querían ayudarme conocí a Maléfica y ella me enseñó muchas cosas también. Después de eso no ha habido más amigos.

Quería preguntarle si le gustaría tener más amigos pero sabía muy bien su respuesta, así que no lo hice.

—Sé que soy tu hijo y que crees que soy muy pequeño…

—Eres mi pequeño príncipe. —Dijo sonriente mientras acaricia mis mejillas.

—Pero yo soy tu amigo también mamá, y te amo.

—Yo también te amo mi dulce ángel.

La abracé y ella me abrazó. Continuamos viendo un par de episodios más y luego ma vino por mí.

Me dio un poco de risa cuando ma preguntó si tenía lista la tarea para mañana y le dije que no. Ella estaba un poco histérica y decía que ésta era la manera de mamá de vengarse por darme de comer tanta comida chatarra, que por eso me había dejado comer galletas con chispas de chocolate y ver programas bobos para que así ella tuviera toda la responsabilidad y la parte aburrida con las tareas. Me castigó por reírme y me obligó a ir a casa de la abuela para que me haga comer muchas verduras para la cena y de paso me quede allí haciendo la tarea porque ella tenía una reunión.

Me enojé un poco, mamá siempre me ayuda con la tarea y ma nunca lo hace, sólo pregunta si lo he hecho o si he guardado todo lo que necesito antes de ir a clase, y me dice que haga mis deberes y nada más; y encima me obliga a comer la comida de la abuela que no me gusta, incluso prefiero comer lo que el abuelo prepara.

El único pensamiento que hay en mi cabeza es mi nuevo plan. Astrid tiene razón, las cosas son diferentes ahora, tienen que serlo. Lo primero que debo hacer es conseguir un nuevo amigo para mamá, uno al que no le importe su pasado, con quien pueda ir de compras y tener noche de chicas como ma y la abuela, alguien a quien pueda contarle las cosas que a mí no quiere contarme, que pueda cuidarla y protegerla en caso de que un nuevo villano vuelva a aparecer, mamá pudo haber sido la reina malvada en el Bosque Encantado, pero aquí en el mundo real hay otra clase de peligros como los que ma siempre dice o como Greg, y mamá puede ser una reina pero es más como una princesa que no sabe pelear ni usar un arma, por eso no pudo hacer nada cuando la secuestraron, porque incluso la abuela sabe defenderse a sí misma y tiene al abuelo y a un montón de gente que cuida de ella.

Lo cierto es que siempre tuve razón, está destinado, ma tiene que ser la nueva amiga de mamá, ella puede hacer todas esas cosas que mamá necesita de un amigo, y es genial porque así todos podemos pasar más tiempo juntos como familia. Ma no puede llevarnos por un sombrero a otros mundos, pero puede llevarnos a conocer otros lugares y así mamá podrá hacer realidad todos sus sueños de aventuras que tenía cuando vivía en el bosque encantado. Porque si yo soy el final feliz de mamá entonces es hora de que empiece a comportarme como tal.

Y así fue como todo empezó.


	2. Chapter 2

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.

Este capítulo está dedicado a alexade, gracias por el review. Y gracias a todos los que amablemente leyeron el primer capítulo y a los que están siguiendo esta historia.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

EMMA

El momento en que llegué a Storybrooke nunca pensé que permanecería allí más de unas cuantas horas. Siempre había estado sola, era mi estado común y mi estado más seguro, Neal me había enseñado eso; era mejor no confiar en nadie. Entonces gracias a Regina Mills no sólo me estaba quedando en aquél lugar, también me vi obligada a compartir departamento con una profesora de escuela, lo cual tenía sus beneficios, era bueno para mi bolsillo y para mi estómago. A todo esto hay que sumarle el hecho de que aquella profesora enamorada de un hombre casado era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Blanca Nieves o mi madre, lo que sea que sirva.

Cuando estuve embarazada en prisión siempre creí que si tuviera un madre, en primer lugar no hubiese terminado allí, y lo más importante, hubiese podido conservar a Henry. Ella lo cuidaría mientras trabajaba en algún lugar como mesera o quizá en un supermercado como cajera; había conocido a muchas chicas que tenían exactamente esa vida. Eso hubiese estado bien.

Después de llegar a un acuerdo con Regina en el cual compartiríamos a Henry una semana ella y una semana yo, y así sucesivamente hasta que el chico se independizara o según Regina entre a alguna súper universidad de la Ivy league, porque resulta que los falsos recuerdos de la querida alcaldesa habían implantado muy bien el concepto de lo que eso significaba, lo que daría por una mirada a esos recuerdos, seguro me servirían de material para contrarrestar a la "señorita perfección puedo hacerlo todo bien y yo sola"; mis nuevos padres decidieron acoplar el pequeño departamento para cuatro personas, todo porque nunca encontraron la casa indicada ni los fondos necesarios para acceder a ella, aunque sean los héroes favoritos de todo el pueblo no podían apropiarse de una casa sólo porque sí, tampoco es que Gold lo permitiría.

Aunque el lugar es realmente apretado y dividir la habitación superior en dos para darle lugar a Henry me había dejado casi sin privacidad, y por suerte hay una pared improvisada en el cuarto de Mary Margaret y David para no volver a tener imágenes que carcoman mi mente; la nueva situación beneficiaba esto de ser madre, por segunda vez esto era bueno para mi bolsillo y mi estómago, aunque Henry se queje de la comida de Mary Margaret eso es mejor que no tener nada, y si alguien sabe bastante sobre eso soy yo.

Es bueno tener a alguien con quién dejar a Henry para ir a tomar unos tragos o asistir a reuniones súper secretas con Regina. Lo único que se me ocurre es que la mujer esté hormonal y quiera matarme y enterrar mi cadáver debajo de su árbol, me pregunto si eso sería posible, ella tiene magia y ese árbol es mágico o algo así, definitivamente va a enterrarme un día allí. Y es que, ¿por qué otra razón no querría que le cuente a Henry que me iba a ver con ella?

Toqué a la puerta un par de veces, mirando mi reloj para asegurarme de estar a tiempo y no darle más razones para matarme o lanzarme bolas de fuego. No demoró en abrir la puerta, vestida tan formal como siempre con un vestido corto de color azul con filos negros a los costados y unos tacones negros muy altos, será que alguna vez voy a verla en pijama o algo menos que perfecta, o descalza.

La seguí directo a su estudio y mi mano automáticamente tomó el vaso de cidra que ella me ofreció, eso es algo más que este pueblo me ha hecho, ahora soy una persona de rutinas, he tenido que comenzar a hacer ejercicio para que la grasa se convierta en músculos, algo que me ha beneficiado mucho la verdad, estoy más que lista para cualquier tipo de acción.

—Yyyyy… bueno ¿de qué querías hablar?

—Henry, obviamente. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido, no sé si por la preocupación o por mi pregunta tan obvia.

—Es sólo la clase de deportes Regina y no es cómo si estuviera reprobando o algo así.

—No es sobre eso. Pero creo que eso puede ser parte del problema en sí.

—¿Reprobando?

—¡No! ¿En serio tengo que explicarlo todo?

—¡Pero si no me has dicho nada!

—¡Porque me interrumpes!

—Ok, ok. Te escucho. —Dije levantando las manos en rendición y recostándome un poco en su caro sofá. Seguro que si lo vendo en ebay me darán un buen dinero. En serio tengo problemas de concentración como dice Henry.

—Algo está pasando con él. No es normal lo de hoy. Era tu tiempo con él y vino a verme.

Fue dulce y triste a la vez escucharla decir eso, Regina no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tener a Henry de vuelta queriéndola. Me hacía sentir un poco mal por todas las veces en que creí que lo mejor para Henry era estar lejos de esta mujer.

—Eres su mamá. No tiene nada de malo. Nuestro acuerdo no es algo estricto que no permite a Henry venir a verte cuando quiere o lo contrario.

—No es eso. Él está diferente. Usa tu súper poder. Lo supiste de inmediato cuando no era él mismo, con lo de Peter Pan.

—Puede ser… —Regina tenía razón, han sido pequeñas cosas pero están ahí—. Esta mañana estuvo muy callado en el desayuno. Pero él no es el único extraño, tú también.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. —Me incliné hacia delante para mirarla fijamente a los ojos mientras ella se arrimó al respaldar en su asiento, y apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas sosteniendo el vaso entre mis manos—. Le diste de comer galletas con chispas de chocolate y no lo hiciste hacer su tarea, y no es la primera vez, la semana anterior que lo tuve lo enviaste sin hacer nada de su proyecto. Lo estás haciendo a propósito ¿no es así?

—¿De qué exactamente se me acusa? —Dijo levantando la ceja.

—Estás volteando el juego, convirtiéndome en el padre que lo regaña por no hacer su tarea o por estar demasiado hiperactivo por haber comido dulces.

—¿Necesito recordarte que esas son partes de tu responsabilidad como madre?

—Claro que no.

—Era fácil para ti cuando llegaste y te dedicabas a desafiar mi autoridad como madre y jugar a ser amiga de Henry. Pero antes de que llegaras yo era las dos cosas, era quien lo regañaba para que hiciera sus tareas y quien veía maratones de películas comiendo nada más que helado y galletas.

No importa los acuerdos que hagamos parece que siempre volvemos al mismo punto en el que yo soy la madre que lo abandonó y ella quien lo crio por diez años.

—Lo sé. No tienes que echármelo en cara siempre.

—Entonces piensa antes de hablar.

—Lo he pensado y no he dicho nada que no sea cierto.

—Y yo no he hecho nada malo. Si crees que voy a jugar a ser la madre estricta para que tu puedas jugar a ser el héroe de nuestro hijo estás muy equivocada.

—Maldición Regina! —Me levanté enojada y frustrada porque por más que intente a veces hablar con Regina es como hablar con una pared, es la mujer más terca que he conocido en mi vida—. ¡Quieres callarte de una puta vez!

Nunca vi venir lo que pasó a continuación, por un momento sólo olvidé que tenía algo en mis manos y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue el vaso volando por el aire y cayendo directo al otro lado en el piso a los pies de Regina. No hubo manera de que ella lo esquivara, todo pasó muy rápido. Ella siseo de dolor débilmente y se inclinó hacia delante.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Corrí hacia ella y me agaché a su lado—. No fue mi intención Regina lo siento, el vaso sólo escapó de mis manos. ¡Oh maldición estás sangrando!

—¡Quieres cuidar tu lenguaje! —Me gritó y sus ojos brillaban con furia, era increíble que se preocupara más por mi boca sucia que por mí lanzándole un vaso e hiriéndola.

—Lo siento —Dije más calmada—. Déjame ver que tan malo es.

—Puedo curarlo con magia, sólo tengo que sacar los vidrios de mi piel.

Ella quitó sus manos y pude tener una vista clara del desastre que acababa de hacer.

—¡Oh mierda! Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Fue un accidente. Déjame ayudarte.

—¡No! —Retiré mis manos antes de llegar a tocar sus piernas—. No necesito tu ayuda. Ya has hecho suficiente.

Era cierto. Esto definitivamente entraba en un cuadro de violencia familiar, cualquiera diría que lo hice a propósito. Pero cuando la vi lista para retirar el enorme trozo de vidrio de su pierna izquierda le tomé la mano deteniéndola.

—¡No, no lo saques! Puede estar cortando alguna arteria y si lo sacas te vas a desangrar hasta morir. Entonces Henry jamás me lo perdonará.

Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos marrones y a pesar de lo enojada que estaba, percibí un destello de temor también.

—¿Puedes curarlo y sacarlo a la vez? Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Sólo resopló y sentí su aliento en mi cara, siempre manzanas. Quizá Cora se alimentó sólo de manzanas durante su embarazo y por eso Regina salió así, con los labios tan rojos y con… mejor no ir allí; es la imagen de el escote de su vestido el que me hace pensar estupideces.

Ella movió sus manos sobre sus piernas, una y otra vez, y nada pasó, y la sangre siguió resbalando por sus caros zapatos hasta manchar el piso de un rojo intenso.

—No es por presionarte ni nada pero parece no estar funcionando.

—¡Y crees que no me doy cuenta!

—¿No puedes curarte?

—Sí… No… Mi magia parece no estar funcionando.

—Puede ser estrés. Puedo hacerlo.

—No gracias, prefiero desangrarme hasta morir. —Dijo rodando los ojos.

—Te salvé ¿recuerdas? Como un millón de veces.

—¿Quieres cobrar tu deuda salvador?

Decidí no prestarle atención y sólo me concentré en ella, en los vidrios en la piel delicada de sus piernas, la sangre goteando y Henry siempre pidiéndome salvarla. No funcionó. Podía prácticamente revivirla pero no podía curarla de esto, que idiotez.

—Es hora de ir al hospital.

—¡No!

—Puedo sacar los fragmentos más pequeños pero tienes medio vaso incrustado en la pierna, necesitas un médico ahora. —Dije ya seria, presa de la preocupación. Al menos ella parecía estar dispuesta a dejar su terquedad a un lado por una vez.

Me empujó para levantarse por si sola y dejando en claro que no quería mi ayuda, pero tuve que sostenerla de inmediato porque sus piernas no compartían su decisión. Con un gemido de dolor apretado entre los dientes y uno de frustración esbozado a todo pulmón permitió sin protestar que la tome en mis brazos y la lleve cargada a mi coche. No se opuso por supuesto, pero no porque ella y mi coche sean mejores amigos sino porque no quería manchar su coche de sangre.

Conduje lo más rápido que me fue posible hasta el hospital. Entré con Regina en brazos y le exigí a una enfermera un doctor de inmediato. No fue tan de inmediato, por fortuna, o yo he hecho más ejercicio del que pensaba o Regina pesa mucho menos de lo que aparenta.

Cuando la coloque en una camilla volvió a sisear de dolor, por la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior me di cuenta que estaba más adolorida de lo que pensaba. El médico tomó una placa para asegurarse que el vidrio no fuera ningún peligro y luego de eso lo extrajo; una enfermera le había puesto algo para el dolor pero al parecer no fue suficiente, porque Regina apretó mi mano con tanta fuerza que sentí su dolor como mío, sus ojos también se llenaron de unas cuantas lágrimas que jamás resbalaron por sus mejillas. Le sostuve la mano y le sobe la espalda mientras el médico curo, cosió ocho puntos y vendó las heridas.

Nos permitieron ir a casa después de eso. Una enfermera le dio un par de pastillas para el dolor que tomó en ese momento, y que la hicieron dormir en el transcurso del viaje de regreso. La llevé cargada hasta su habitación, la arropé y luego fui a bajo a limpiar todo el desorden, era lo menos que podía hacer.

No quería pensar en cómo le iba a explicar a Henry, no quería que él pensara que fue a propósito. Llamé a mis padres y les pedí que cuidaran de él y que lo llevaran a la escuela al día siguiente, les conté todo sin entrar en demasiados detalles. No quería dejar a Regina sola, en el hospital no habían sido muy amables. Henry tenía razón sobre eso, sin importar las cosas buenas que Regina había hecho, la gente seguía sin ser amable con ella, y también tenía razón en que ella no tiene a nadie más que Henry. Ella había estado allí, sabía lo que era no tener a nadie. Así que se quedó. Tomó una almohada y una colcha y se acostó en una cómoda alfombra a los pies de la cama de Regina.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

A la mañana siguiente, logre satisfactoriamente ser la primera en despertar. Por un momento pensé en irme de allí cuanto antes, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a mí y supe que no podía hacerlo sin antes cerciorarme del bienestar de la madre de mi hijo. Ella seguía dormida profundamente, lo que me permitió levantar la cobija y ver las vendas, necesitaban ser cambiadas, pero primero quería probar algo.

Me senté con cuidado en el borde de la cama, y delicadamente tomé las manos de Regina. Cerré mis ojos y tal como lo había hecho antes me concentré para dejar fluir mi magia hacia ella. El destino había designado que yo sea la salvadora, estaba en mí, y Regina merecía ser salvada.

Sentí un hormigueo en las manos, mi corazón latía más rápido, mis pulmones se llenaron de aire y algo extraño irradiaba desde mi interior hacia fuera. Me sentía en paz, totalmente ligera; sabía que estaba funcionando porque fue lo mismo que sentí la vez anterior.

Lo siguiente fue inesperado, algo muy fuerte impactó mi frente y cuando abrí mis ojos me topé con un par de ojos marrones. Ella estaba asustada, su aliento rozaba mi piel y sus manos apretaban las mías. Le permití recobrar la compostura, y ni siquiera me quejé por el golpe en mi frente.

—¡Qué demonios estabas haciendo! —Dijo soltándome las manos.

—Nada malo. Quería ver si podía curarte.

—No tienes idea de cómo usar tu magia. —Se sobó la frente. Tenía una marquita roja que esperaba no se pusiera peor—. No puedes hacer algo así.

—Lo he hecho antes y ha funcionado.

—Hasta que mates a alguien.

—¿Te lastimé? —Porque esa nunca fue mi intención.

Volvió a sobarse la frente, y como una niña malcriada peleó con sus cobijas hasta quitárselas de encima.

—Te has vuelto un peligro para mi seguridad. Si continúas así vas a lograr lo que tu madre no pudo.

—¿Cora no te enseñó a ser agradecida?

No esperé su respuesta. Salí de allí de inmediato. La cosa más difícil y estúpida del mundo es intentar ser amable con la Reina Malvada. No es mi obligación salvarla, ni ser buena con ella; es una total pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Todas las cosas que le pasan se las ha ganado a pulso. Con cada día que pasa entiendo por qué todos las odian o la evitan, es lo más sano a hacer, es lo que cualquier persona normal haría.

Tuve tiempo suficiente para darme un baño y comer algo en casa de la abuela. Era bueno contar con David en la comisaría. Él se rió un poco cuando le conté lo ocurrido con el vaso, estuvo de acuerdo que cualquiera creería que lo hice a propósito. Nos pasamos todo el tiempo intentando ponernos al día con todo el papeleo. Después de lo de Greg y lo de Pan, la ciudad había sufrido muchos desmanes, y algunas personas habían aprovechado nuestro tiempo ausente para hacer de las suyas. Al menos Mary Margaret entiende que no podemos arreglar todo de la noche a la mañana. Es bueno tenerla como alcalde, aunque nos toque ayudarle a David y a mí, debido a que aún debe cumplir con las clases en la escuela para poder culminar el año escolar que se ha venido posponiendo por tantos incidentes.

Después del almuerzo por poco me olvido de la citación de Henry. El chico iba a ir a la biblioteca con unos compañeros para hacer un trabajo en grupo de ciencias naturales. Llegué diez minutos tarde, no era como si pudieran regañarme, era el sheriff. Pregunté por el profesor Floyd y fui a la cancha de baloncesto en dónde me sorprendí al ver a Regina allí, llevaba pantalones y no podía ver si al final había curado sus heridas, pero con los tacones que llevaba seguro lo había hecho. Iba a disminuir mi paso porque ella ya estaba hablando con el profesor, pero entonces me percaté que ellos estaban discutiendo. En mis libros esa no era una pelea justa, no importa el dolor en el trasero que es Regina, es una mujer, y el sujeto mide como dos metros y es un poco más grueso que David, ella se ve diminuta a su lado. Cuando lo vi empujarla corrí hacia él y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, él a penas se tambaleó, pero seguro entendió el mensaje.

—¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!

El sujeto apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió a acercarse, obligándome a interponerme en su camino para que no pudiera llegar a Regina, no es que a ella le importara porque estaba en plan de "yo puedo con todos".

—¡Esa zorra cree que puede decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo!

—Si tuvieras alguna neurona útil no tendría que hacerlo, imbécil.

—¡Eh! Alto los dos. —Dije levantando los brazos para calmar los ánimos, sobretodo los míos, tenía unas ganas locas de partirle la cara—. Estamos en una escuela.

Me acerqué a él, lo volví a empujar, más despacio esta vez, sólo para hacerlo retroceder un poco.

—Vuelve a faltarle el respeto y voy a partirte la cara.

—¿Vas a defender a esa zorra?

Se lo ganó. Le clavé mi puño en la nariz. Y mientras se agachaba para contener la sangre que brotaba de su gran nariz le advertí que la próxima vez le iría peor.

Salimos con Regina de allí, en completo silencio, caminando una a lado de la otra. Y cuando estuvimos en el estacionamiento dejé de caminar y me puse enfrente de ella haciéndola detenerse también.

—¿Me vas a contar qué fue lo que hiciste?

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó indignada—. Ese tipo es un cavernícola y lo primero que asumes es que yo lo provoqué.

—Porque esa es tu especialidad. Provocas a la gente para que cuando des el primer golpe tengas una cuartada para defenderte.

—Realmente eres tan idiota como tus padres.

—Acabo de salvar tu trasero allá dentro. Y por lo que veo tu magia sigue sin funcionar porque de lo contrario le habrías prendido fuego antes de que yo llegue. Ser amable no te va a matar.

—¡Vete al infierno! —Chocó mi hombro abriéndose camino y se alejó de mí.

—¡Tu primero princesa!

Ella se fue en su mercedes negro y yo hice lo mismo en mi escarabajo amarillo.

Era definitivo, Regina y yo jamás podremos ser dos madres normales, nunca vamos a entendernos, nos pelearemos hasta que una mate a la otra.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Estaba feliz de tener la cena en casa, a pesar de tener que oír el sermón de Mary Margaret por haber golpeado al profesor. "El salvador no puede hacer esto, el salvador no puede hacer aquello". Por un momento me sentí de vuelta en una de las casas de acogida en la que estuve, me hizo pensar que quizá el problema siempre he sido yo. Mi único consuelo fueron las dos rebanadas de pie de limón que comí, y hubiesen sido tres, pero no soportaba un segundo más del sermón.

Fui con Henry arriba y me aseguré de que su tarea estaba hecha. El chico era listo y no necesitaba de mi ayuda para ir a través de las tareas escolares. Nunca fui buena en la escuela, si lo hubiese sido quizá no me hubiese metido en tantos líos. Estoy segura que Regina era la alumna más aplicada del mundo, no sé muy bien cómo funcionaban las cosas en el bosque encantado pero en las películas siempre se los ve recibiendo un montón de clases sin sentido, sentados al aire libre aprendiendo a tejer o tomando el té, quizá eso también hubiese sido bueno.

Henry llamó mi atención, se sentó rebotando en la cama, así que me apoyé en los codos y levanté la cabeza para darle mi atención. Me gusta mucho hablar con él, es siempre tan optimista que es imposible no contagiarse un poco de su espíritu.

—¿Qué sucede chico? ¿Necesitas algo?

—He estado pensando. Me gusta lo bien que están las cosas con mamá. Es bueno que ya no peleen nunca más.

Si él supiera que lo que ahora hacemos es no discutir delante suyo.

—Sé que a veces discuten, sobretodo porque tú y mamá son muy diferentes. El abuelo me contó lo que pasó anoche, me alegra que hayas podido curarla. Así ella sabrá que puede contar contigo cuando necesite ayuda.

¿Es esto lo que significa ser padres? Hacer cosas por tu hijo como ayudar a ex Reinas Malvadas neuróticas. A veces creo que Henry tiene más de héroe que yo. Es tan listo que a veces me asusta saber que está creciendo y que pronto habrán cosas que no podré ocultar de él. ¿Me querría igual si supiera todo acerca de mí?

—Creo que deberían ser amigas.

—¿Quiénes?

—Tú y mamá.

Quise reír pero me contuve al ver que Henry iba en serio.

—Nos llevamos mejor. Pero no creo que sea posible que ella y yo seamos amigas algún día. Somos diferentes. —Me senté para que él viera que hablaba en serio y que comprendía lo que quería—. Sé que te preocupas por tu mamá con todo lo que ha pasado, pero ella no es del tipo de hacer amigos, hay personas a las que les gusta volar solas. Yo también soy un poco así.

—Pero tú tienes amigos, y tienes familia. Ella sólo me tiene a mí.

—Y si le preguntas te dirá que es todo lo que necesita... Mira Henry, tu mamá es una chica grande, si necesita un amigo lo va a conseguir así sea que lo tenga que obligar. Ella es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Después de mí claro está.

Reí y le revolví el cabello. Sé que no lo convencí del todo, pero es mejor así. Si de algo estoy segura es que Regina Mills y yo nunca jamás seremos amigas.


	3. Chapter 3

La serie Once Upon a Time, Downton Abbey y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.

Nuevo capítulo! Y este va dedicado a FannyBrice, a lizdm7, GreenApple86, Macabricet, venus1485 e invitado, gracias por el review. Y por supuesto gracias a todos los que amablemente se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia y la están siguiendo.

Con éste capítulo sabremos que piensa nuestra querida Regina, cerrando nuestra trilogía de introducción; y al final del capítulo encontrarán el primer giro ¿bueno o malo? No sean curiosos y lean en orden. Abrazos.

ADVERTENCIA: Si alguien ve Downton Abbey, y está muy atrasado en la serie, advertencia de spoiler. Lea bajo su propio riesgo.

De antemano disculpa por cualquier error, lo he revisado pero mis neuronas estaban medias dormidas.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

REGINA

¡Al fin! Después de haber tenido que pasar veinticuatro horas exactas adolorida a causa de esa rubia molesta, que sólo sirve para hacerme la vida imposible, mi magia estaba de vuelta, y lo mejor es que en mis piernas no tenía ninguna cicatriz de haber sido atacada por aquella mujer.

No es que haya algo mal en Storybrooke que esté haciendo la magia inestable, es ella y su facilidad para hacer de todo un desastre. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan torpe? Es como si simplemente ella decidiera no pensar cada vez que habla o actúa, y las consecuencias siempre las pago yo; sería maravilloso si los idiotas de sus padres lidiaran con las consecuencias de los actos de su hija, pero qué se puede esperar cuando tienes los genes de una demente con complejo de mártir que habla con los pájaros y un imbécil con complejo de héroe que no es más útil que un felpudo. Necesito esforzarme el doble para que mi pequeño príncipe no adopte ninguna de sus terribles imperfecciones, y prefiero no dedicar ni uno sólo de mis pensamientos en el hijo bastardo de Gold. No puede haber mayor castigo para mí, que Henry y yo estemos ligados a todos esos inútiles de por vida.

Si mi madre estuviera… no. Es mejor no ir allí.

Terminé de preparar una ensalada, me serví una copa de vino, y aunque no debería comer en pijama y menos aún sentada en mi cama acompañada de el televisor encendido, he encontrado que no hay mejor plan para mí que éste, en especial cuando Henry no está. Lo que más tengo es tiempo de sobra y hay un significativo número de material visual con el que puedo distraerme. Debo hacer una lista de todos los libros que debo comprar por internet para que mi intelecto no se vea afectado; no puedo arriesgarme a terminar como esa rubia insufrible, bebiendo cerveza y terriblemente mal vestida.

Esta semana he decidido empezar con una serie nueva, después de haber sido decepcionada terriblemente por Downton Abbey tras la muerte de Sybil, intenté seguir viéndola porque no me gusta dejar nada inconcluso, pero en qué estaba pensando Jullian Fellowes al matarla. No merece más minutos de mi tiempo. En lugar de eso veré una que escuché a Henry comentar el otro día por teléfono, debe ser muy buena porque estaba cediendo sus dulces a cambio. Los libros y la televisión es algo que siempre hemos compartido, cuando era más pequeño yo vería semanas enteras El Rey León una y otra vez y él vería Orgullo y Prejuicio conmigo, y un montón de otras series y películas, como The Big Bang Theory que ha resultado muy refrescante, o la Guerra de las Galaxias la cual vi primero que él para asegurarme que era algo admisible para un niño de ocho años.

No soy tonta, sé que una serie que tiene por nombre The Walking Dead no debe ser nada infantil, pero si la ve en casa de los dos idiotas no debe ser más que un cementerio de mascotas o algo parecido, al menos eso era lo que creí antes de verla.

Ingenua y terriblemente estúpida es lo que soy, confiar en que alguien como Emma Swan tiene la menor idea de lo que es criar a un niño de diez años es cómo creer que un hombre gordo con barba baja por chimeneas para entregarles regalos a los niños. Vi toda la primera temporada de esa asquerosidad y a penas el sol salió me dirigí a la estación para prenderle fuego, es que debería ser legal poder matarla.

—¡Buenos días Regina! —Dijo el idiota de David.

Seguí de largo directo a la oficina dónde el fruto de la idiotez se atragantaba de grasas saturadas, y seguro seré yo la que va a terminar muerta de una afección cardiaca.

—¡En qué demonios estabas pensando al permitirle ver a mi hijo esa atrocidad!

—Buenos días para ti también, que lindo verte por aquí, ya estaba extrañando tu presencia. —Dijo con la boca llena de migajas—. Y es nuestro hijo.

—¡Mío! ¡Porque estás haciendo méritos para que te deje exactamente como esos cadáveres que acabo de ver!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿De qué cadáveres estás hablando? —Dijo el falso príncipe, interrumpiendo como siempre.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia. Puedes volver a fingir que trabajas.

—Tranquilo David, puedo manejarla.

—Creo que no escuché bien. —Por suerte el idiota nos dejó solas, no quería a nadie en mi camino para matarla—. ¿Puedes manejarme? ¿Eso es lo que crees?

—Me he acostumbrado a tus ataques hormonales, ellas y yo nos conocemos muy bien. —Dijo levantando las botas sucias sobre el escritorio y recostándose en la silla con una sonrisa en su cara. Ella no es la mezcla de sus padres, es la suma de ellos y sus defectos están multiplicados por mil.

Caminé directo hacia ella, me temblaban las manos con lo mucho que tenía que luchar para contenerme de no prenderle fuego. Empujé sus botas haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio y acerqué mi rostro al de ella.

—Vuelves a dejar que Henry vea alguno de tus programas asquerosos y pornográficos y no necesitaré de mi magia para prenderte fuego. Y te aseguro que voy a disfrutar tomándome mi tiempo para verte morir lenta y dolorosamente. Puedes apuntarlo en tu agenda.

Di media vuelta para marcharme.

—Lo pondré junto a tu ciclo menstrual para saber qué días debo alejarme de ti, su majestad.

"Respira Regina, cuenta hasta un millón y aléjate de esa mujer". Repetí ese mantra todo el camino hasta llegar de nuevo a casa.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Pasé toda la mañana en mi jardín, las plantas siempre me han ayudado a calmar mi temperamento, en especial cuando me siento muy enojada y tengo ganas de explotar. Lo hago desde mucho antes de llegar a Storybrooke. No siempre fue así. Cuando era pequeña y en los pocos ratos libres que tenía sólo para mí, solía acostarme debajo de los árboles, porque si entrecierras los ojos la luz que los atraviesa hace que puedas ver estrellas, era mágico.

No puedes ser brusca con las plantas, porque entonces sólo conseguirás arruinarlas, así que en cierta forma la jardinería me calma, y me recuerda a Henry, era algo más que solíamos compartir. Él arrancaba flores para mí y luego me las regalaba; también adoraba recoger manzanas porque sabía que con ellas siempre le hacía postres y él nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de comer dulces; hasta que todo cambió y ya no teníamos más cosas en común.

Con todo el tiempo libre que tengo no necesito magia para mantener el jardín floreciente, o limpiar la casa. He decidido seguir un curso online para aprender a preparar comida vegetariana, Henry necesita una dieta más saludable para que no termine enfermo por comer tantas hamburguesas.

La noche de insomnio que pasé viendo todos esos muertos terminó por cobrar factura en mí, y a media tarde me quedé dormida en el sofá, a mitad de mi lectura de Jane Eyre, fue lo mejor, porque si importar las muchas veces que he leído ese libro siempre me deja muy enojada y hoy ya no podía enojarme más.

Debo haber estado realmente agotada porque no desperté sino hasta el día siguiente, y más allá de las ocho, y eso es algo que yo no suelo hacer. Los jueves por lo general me hacen sentir muy ansiosa, porque sé que la semana está por acabarse y que sólo debo esperar que pase el fin de semana, y el domingo en la noche Henry estará de vuelta en casa.

Me di un baño tan largo que cuando salí mi piel estaba toda arrugada; mi madre solía decir que… No importa.

Mientras arreglaba los libros en mi biblioteca, porque he considerado volverlos a organizar según el género para poder acceder a ellos con más facilidad según mi estado de ánimo, escuché el sonido de pasos que me es imposible no reconocer. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y corrí a encontrarme con Henry en la sala.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunté sorprendida. No es normal que Henry venga a verme cuando no le toca estar aquí, y era la segunda vez en la semana que lo hacía. Algo muy malo debe haber ocurrido—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Dijo con una gran sonrisa y me abrazó por un momento—, tengo hambre, ¿qué hay para comer? —dijo con total naturalidad mientras dejaba su mochila en el sofá y corría hacia la cocina.

Lo seguí de cerca. No podía evitar sonreír mientras ponía un plato con pastel de durazno y un vaso de leche frente a él. Comió como si alguien iba a quitarle el plato pero no lo regañé. Al menos la comida era algo que aún sumaba puntos a mi favor. Después de comer continuamos en la cocina conversando un poco, él no podía dejar de reír mientras me contaba que Emma le había dicho que yo había visto The Walking Dead. Me dijo que no era cosa de Emma y que él había visto la serie en internet porque todos en la escuela hablaban de ella; pero lo conozco bien y sé que su mentira es un intento de proteger a su otra madre. Seguía sin creer que yo había visto una temporada completa y sugirió que podíamos ver la segunda temporada juntos, que era muy buena.

Me sentí tan tentada a decir que no, porque eso es lo que hacen los buenos padres, y me sentí tan terriblemente mal por decir que sí; estaba comportándome como ella, siendo irresponsable e intentando ganarme el amor de mi hijo cediendo a sus caprichos. Si seguimos así, entre ella y yo vamos a terminar por arruinar a nuestro hijo. Pero tengo tantas ganas de que volvamos a ser nosotros, como cuando él creía que yo era la mejor persona del mundo, a pesar de que en la realidad siempre ha sido totalmente lo contrario. Y no es ella quién es una mala influencia para Henry, soy yo, nunca voy a poder librarme de mi pasado, nunca voy a poder ser la madre que él se merece.

Pero por qué no puedo ser yo la madre que lo consiente, la divertida. Es ella quién tiene que ponerse al día con diez años de maternidad, y si quiere compartir entonces es ella quién debe aprender a ser estricta y responsable, a poner horarios para hacer las tareas escolares y recordarle comer todas sus verduras. Yo también puedo hacer misiones encubiertas y ver series prohibidas.

Entrelacé mi meñique con el suyo y le hice prometer que sería nuestro secreto, y que después de ver esa temporada juntos no volvería a ver ningún capítulo más. Él prometió. Y luego hicimos palomitas de maíz y nos acomodamos en la sala frente al televisor.

Antes de ver el segundo capítulo Henry puso pausa por un momento porque se le ocurrió una idea que quería compartir conmigo, y yo no podía ser más feliz.

—Creo que debemos hacer un viaje. Tener una aventura, como las que querías tener en el bosque encantado y nunca las pudiste hacer.

Estaba sorprendida.

—Podemos salir de la ciudad, puede ser algo cerca para poder hacerlo este fin de semana. Salimos mañana después de la escuela y podemos volver el domingo en la noche. Prometo que no tengo tarea para el lunes. ¿Qué dices? —Él estaba radiante y sus ojos brillaban con tanta esperanza.

—Sí. —Ni siquiera lo dudé. Era la mejor idea del mundo y era justo lo que necesitaba. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió eso a mí, lo cierto es que no creí que fuera posible. Pero Henry adora las aventuras desde que era un bebé y qué mejor forma de acercarme a él que compartiendo algo que nos permite un poco de unión familiar.

—¡Genial! Me ocuparé de todo. Mañana después de la escuela vendré aquí y podemos irnos. Voy a diseñar todo un plan para poder divertirnos.

—Está bien.

Besé su frente y vimos un capítulo más. Emma llegó por Henry antes de que mi estomago se diera por vencido y vaciara su contenido en mi alfombra, no sé por qué a la gente le puede gustar ver algo tan grotesco y de mal gusto. Quería hablar con Emma sobre el viaje, ella había dicho que nuestro acuerdo no era estricto pero una cosa es Henry pasando parte de su tiempo conmigo y otra muy distinta salir de la ciudad los dos solos. Pero Henry creía que era mejor si era él quién hablaba con ella, que él sabía cómo convencerla; tenía razón, sobretodo después de nuestro último encuentro; lo dejé hacerlo porque si alguien tiene más posibilidades de convencerla es él.

Me pasé la noche entera empacando, tanto para mí como para Henry, aunque no demasiado porque es una buena idea ir de compras fuera de Storybrooke. Henry necesita renovar su guardarropa al igual que yo, y necesito unos cuantos zapatos nuevos también.

Dormí profundamente, quería descansar bien porque necesitaba estar alerta para manejar. No tenía idea de qué no más Henry tenía planeado para nosotros.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

A la mañana siguiente, después de recibir un mensaje de Henry del teléfono de Emma asegurándome que el plan seguía en pie, aproveché para comprar algunas provisiones y llenar el tanque de mi auto. Aunque me la pasé inquieta porque Emma no se había comunicado conmigo. Me repetí una y otra vez que ella no tiene ninguna autoridad para prohibirme ir de paseo con mi hijo, legalmente todo seguía estando a mi favor, es ella quién puede terminar de vuelta en una cárcel si se lleva a Henry sin mi consentimiento. Pero Henry había dicho que todo estaba bien, y a pesar de todo ella siempre ha sido muy comprensiva conmigo, ha confiado en mí cuando nadie más lo ha hecho; su silencio debía ser una buena señal, así que por primera vez decidí ser paciente y confiar en ella. De seguro Henry la tuvo que haber vuelto loca para convencerla, y cuando venga a dejarlo después de la escuela va a colocar algún dispositivo rastreador enterrado en mi piel, sólo para asegurarse que no huiré para siempre con nuestro hijo.

Había tenido tiempo para imaginar un sin número de hipótesis excepto una.

Emma Swan llegó en su trampa mortal amarilla, se bajó, invadió mi porche, mi sala, y cómo si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo me preguntó si estaba lista para un poco de unión familiar. Henry corrió a abrazarse a mi cintura. Y antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería él contestó, con una sonrisa extraordinaria plasmada en su rostro.

—¡Soy él más feliz del mundo mamá! —Exclamó con alegría—. Vamos a tener un viaje como todas las familias normales, tú, yo y ma.

Ella venía con nosotros, o mejor dicho yo iba con ellos. Emma me miró con esa mirada en su rostro que decía más que mil palabras. Ese instante en que nos quedamos colgadas en los ojos de la otra, mientras Henry daba brincos de alegría a nuestro alrededor, sabíamos que cualquiera de nosotras que se opusiera al plan de nuestro hijo sería la villana de su historia que estaba dispuesta a romper su burbuja mágica de felicidad.

Y cómo si los nuevos acontecimientos no fueran suficientes, Henry y Emma tomaron mis maletas y las subieron en la trampa mortal de color amarillo, haciendo que mis horas de sueño no sirvieran de nada porque Emma Swan es quien iba a estar al volante.

¿Era esto en lo que se había convertido mi vida? Cada vez más cerca de la hija de la mujer a la que había jurado venganza tantos años atrás. Henry era mi todo, mi hogar, mi única familia, y a pesar de todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado, por primera vez soy consciente de mi nueva realidad: Emma Swan es parte de mi familia, y me guste o no mi vida está ligada a la suya. No sé si estar decepcionada o aterrada.

El carro arranca y mientras tanto siento que estoy emprendiendo un viaje sin retorno.


	4. Chapter 4

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Hola a todos, lo siento por la demora con éste capítulo, estuve un poco ocupada con mi tesis, generalmente yo escribo esta historia a eso de la 1am y luego la publico más o menos a las 4am, pero tuve obligaciones que me hicieron tener horas de sueño normales; además, en éste capítulo voy a hablarles sobre un lugar que no conozco y tuve que hacer un poco de investigación previa para tratar de reducir los errores al mínimo, así que lo siento si hay algo que no concuerda.

Como es mi costumbre me gusta agradecer a la gente amable que dedica un poco de su tiempo a leer esto, y a los dejan review; así que éste capítulo va dedicado para todos los invitados anónimos, para IsabellaMartins, a los nuevos seguidores y a los que han hecho de ésta historia su favorita.

¿Ya vieron el nuevo capítulo? Ésta tercera temporada está interesantísima. Qué aguante el de Regina, si que la han hecho pasar por todo, y nunca nadie le da tan siquiera un abrazo y le dice "todo va a estar bien", me entristece.

Ahora sí, a lo que nos concierne, el nuevo capítulo, el cual he disfrutado escribiendo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

HENRY

Hace muchos años atrás, cuando era más pequeño y mamá insistía en que aún era un bebé, le pregunté si el cielo era igual en todos los lugares, porque yo quería ver uno de color verde; ella sólo sonrió y me dijo que si cerraba los ojos podría ver un cielo de cualquier color con sólo imaginarlo, y nos pasamos toda una tarde acostados debajo de su árbol de manzanas imaginando cielos de diferentes colores, y nubes de diferentes formas; esa es la mamá con la que crecí, quién siempre me decía que ella haría que todo sea posible para mí porque yo era lo más importante en su vida. Es cierto que hubo un largo tiempo en el qué olvidé quién era mi mamá y la aparté de mí, pero ahora veo las cosas con más claridad que nunca y es por eso que sabía que ella sería la primera en aceptar mi plan; aunque hubiese traído a mis abuelos también, ella igual hubiese aceptado.

Ma por otro lado, es mucho más difícil de convencer, es por eso que debía de esforzarme el doble para lograr la fase dos del plan. Ayer, después de cenar y de hacer mi tarea, le pedí que jugáramos un poco con el nuevo juego de video que mamá me había comprado, no era tan difícil, por eso cuando ma me ganó y yo fingí que no importaba ella sabía que algo me pasaba. No fue fácil mentirle, pero en cierta forma no fue una mentira completa, y a pesar de no gustarme las mentiras tuve que hacerlo por un bien mayor.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —Dijo empujando mi hombro.

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta, y esperé que me volviera a insistir.

—Ya sabes que puedes hablar lo que sea conmigo, o con tu mamá. Nosotras haremos cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Sí… es sólo que… —Levanté la cabeza para mirarla, pero seguí fingiendo estar triste—. Becker, mi compañero, nos contó que este fin de semana iba a acampar en el bosque con toda su familia. Su hermano mayor está en el equipo de fútbol. Y sus papás tienen esa tienda deportiva ¿la has visto?

—Sí. Está junto a la tienda de rosquillas, a veces paso por ahí, no es que me quede cerca ni que me la pase comiendo rosquillas, es que a veces me gusta comprarlas. –Mamá tiene razón, a ma le gusta divagar cuando habla—. Bueno pero ¿qué pasa con Becker? ¿Te está molestando?

—¡No! —Dije rápidamente— Es sólo que… él siempre cuenta las mejores historias.

—¡Eso es imposible! Tú cuentas las mejores historias.

—Pero me gustaría poder contar las que él que cuenta. Antes podía, antes del libro… cuando mamá y yo estábamos bien.

—¿Qué historias son esas?

—Son sobre las cosas que hace con su familia, como ir a pescar, o acampar, seguro que éste lunes nos contará todo lo que hicieron.

Los dos guardamos silencio por un momento.

—¿Hacías esas cosas con Regina?

—No esas cosas, ¿te imaginas a mamá pescando?

Los dos reímos ante eso.

—Pero siempre hacíamos cosas los fines de semana y en vacaciones. Era divertido.

—Pueden volver a hacerlas. Estoy segura que ella será la primera en apuntarse.

—Lo sé. Sé que ella me ama. Es sólo que ahora te tengo a ti, y me gustaría que un día pudiéramos ir los tres en una aventura… como una familia… pero sé que eso no va a pasar. Hoy le dije para ir mañana a algún lugar fuera de Storybrooke y quería que tú también vayas, pero es una idea estúpida, porque nosotros no somos así y nunca vamos a ser una familia de verdad.

No era mentira todo lo que dije, es quizá por eso que el detector de mentiras de ma no se activó, porque la verdad es que me gustaría que mi familia hiciera las cosas normales que hacen las demás familias, que no tuvieran que estar tan ocupados resolviendo problemas de grandes; como papá que no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con su papá; quizá después de lo de Neverland sólo quiero volver a ser un niño como cualquier otro.

—¿Dónde quieres ir éste fin de semana?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Pregunté emocionado.

—Podemos ser una familia de verdad Henry.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas y ella también lo hizo. Sé que el plan es que ma sea la mejor amiga de mi mamá, pero quizá también podamos ser una verdadera familia. Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en sorprender a mamá, y realmente lo logramos, por un momento mientras tuvo que subirse al carro de ma creí que se desmayaría, pero no protestó ni nada. Fue así que mientras cruzábamos el límite de la ciudad sabía que la operación Oso Teddy había comenzado; todavía estoy buscando un nombre apropiado pero hasta que lo encuentre Teddy tendrá que funcionar.

—Ya puedes mostrarme ese mapa súper secreto chico, necesito saber qué ruta tomar, y ni siquiera sé si estoy lista para lo que has planeado, y no creo que tu mamá pueda escalar algún tipo de montaña en esos tacones. —Dijo ma mientras conducía.

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, y a diferencia de ti, mi guardarropa no consiste en un chaqueta horrible y zapatos de hombre.

—¡No uso zapatos de hombre!

—Creo haberle visto un par de botas similares a tu padre, al menos no estás usando la ropa aburrida de mami querida. —Dijo mamá burlándose y antes de que ma pudiera contestarle preferí intervenir.

—No vamos a ir a una montaña, iremos a Portsmouth.

—Oh, eso es todo lo contrario al lugar que imaginé que iríamos.

—¿Por qué iremos allí cariño?

—Porque vamos a ver ballenas.

Ma estalló en carcajadas y mamá se puso muy pálida, la verdad no sé por qué, no es como si alguna vez hayamos visto ballenas, y estoy seguro que será genial.

—Definitivamente no puedes ver ballenas en esos tacones. —Dijo ma y continuó riéndose.

—No te preocupes por eso Henry, he traído una maleta ligera para que podamos ir de compras, quizá podamos comprarle algo decente a Emma. —Dijo mamá con una sonrisa y ma dejó de reír.

—¿Has estado allí alguna vez ma?

—Sí. Aunque hace mucho tiempo, y sólo por un par de días.

—Por eso serás nuestro guía.

—¡Ni hablar! —Mamá se volteó para mirarme—, A lo mucho puede ser nuestro chofer pero de ahí a ser el guía de éste paseo, terminará llevándonos a algún bar de mala muerte.

—Conozco un par la verdad.

—¡Ma! —Y después dicen que yo soy un niño—, Ma conoce este mundo mamá, es diferente para ti.

—Sí Regina, cuando vayamos al bosque encantado tú puedes ser el guía.

En las películas cuando van de paseo, son los papás los que se quejan de los hijos porque se molestan entre sí durante todo el viaje, en éste caso estaba seguro de que iba a ser todo lo contrario. Mis mamás son adultas pero lo cierto es que la mayoría de las veces se comportan como dos niñas pequeñas, y las peleas de niñas son muy aburridas; si todo sale bien con la operación oso Teddy, mamá va a tener que compensarme dejándome comer muchos dulces, o comprarme más juegos de video.

Ma puso algo de música y mamá por supuesto la cambió, ya que si ma conducía entonces ella elegiría la música que escucharíamos todo el viaje. Mientras discutían me di cuenta que ese era un punto menos que tenían en común, lo que a mamá le gustaba ma cree que es lo más aburrido del mundo. No puedo dejarlas por sí solas para que se conviertan en amigas, necesitan más de mi ayuda, así que debo encontrar las cosas que tienen en común para poder unirlas; creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero no voy a rendirme porque sé que no hay mejor amiga para mamá que ma, no sólo porque es alguien que puede protegerla sino porque ma es una muy buena persona, de esas que a pesar de todo lo malo pueden ver lo bueno que hay en ti.

* * *

EMMA

¿Portsmouth? Aburrido, eso fue lo primero que pensé, estuve allí hace unos años resolviendo un caso que al final decidí no resolver. Y eso de las ballenas, bueno, no sé de dónde se saca este chico las cosas pero espero que podamos ver alguna, sólo porque quiero ver la reacción de Regina, no creo que hayan habido ballenas en el bosque encantado, será algo digno de una foto.

Espero también que Regina me preste su cámara, no tengo ni idea de dónde dejamos la de Henry; no sé por qué ella no puede ser como las personas normales incluso en algo como eso, ¿quién compra cámaras profesionales además de los fotógrafos? Y los teléfonos vienen con cámara, con más pixeles que los de la cámara de mi teléfono; lo que me recuerda que debo comprar un nuevo teléfono.

Las personas normales se toman una foto con el celular y luego la comparten en redes sociales, lo cual es muy estúpido, con la cantidad de delincuentes que existe hoy en día eso es como encender luces de neón que señalen tu ubicación actual diciendo "aquí estoy ven a robarme o secuestrarme, o matarme". Debo hablar muy seriamente de eso con Henry, no queremos ningún loco más después de Peter Pan; al menos me tranquiliza saber que la última persona sobre la faz de la tierra en tener una cuenta en Facebook es Regina Mills. ¿La Reina Malvada con cuenta en Instagram? eso es demasiado chistoso, debo contárselo a Ruby cuando vuelva.

No podía dejar de reír, soy muy chistosa la verdad; pero Regina me miraba como si estuviera loca o fuera estúpida, creo que sobretodo lo segundo. Al menos no me veía tan pálida como ella, no sé por qué, pero tenía la ligera impresión que estaba aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

—¿Estás mareada?

—No.

—Hay algunas personas que se marean cuando viajan en coche.

—No estoy mareada. —Dijo entre dientes.

—Sólo no vayas a vomitar aquí dentro, avísame si quieres que pare.

—No es cómo si fuera a hacer una diferencia con el olor de ésta cosa.

—Está limpio. —Dije indignada—. Lo limpié hoy en la mañana.

—Si claro.

Preferí ignorarla, quise cambiar la música pero cuando mis manos tocaron el radio ella me dio una palmada.

—La música la elijo yo.

—Es mi carro, mi radio, puedo poner la música que yo quiera.

—¿Quieres que le diga a Henry? —Dijo sonriente.

—Eso es bajo, incluso para ti.

A diferencia de Henry yo no tenía un ipod que me evite escuchar la horrible música con la que Regina había decidido atormentarme. Preferiría intercambiar lugar con él y estar atrás jugando con el PSP.

Justo cuando creí que mi cerebro se rendiría y nos estrellaríamos contra un árbol a un costado de la carretera, todo producto del aburrimiento, el tipo del programa de radio que Regina había decidido escuchar anunció una canción de una tal Lana o algo así, esto llamó mi atención porque casi podía jurar que vi a Regina emocionarse. Mientras escuchábamos un par de canciones de esa mujer, Regina se arrimó a la ventana del carro, fijó sus ojos en los árboles que se veían a los costados del camino y el dorso de sus dedos de la mano derecha de vez en cuando rozaba el vidrio. Era algo fascinante de contemplar, y me molestaba no poder observarla fijamente porque debía estar atenta a la carretera, porque era un lado de ella que no sabía que existía; creo que si yo no hubiese estado allí, ella habría cantado la canción, no tengo ninguna duda de que ella sabía toda la letra de las canciones. Se veía tan joven en ese momento, tan… diferente; pude imaginarla con el viento alborotando su cabello y sus dedos ondulando en el aire fuera de la ventana; deseé con todas mis fuerzas que volteara hacia mí y me regalara una sonrisa, una como la que me dio cuando estábamos abrazadas a Henry en el Jolly Roger tras ella haber puesto su corazón de vuelta en su pecho. Pero ella nunca volteó y no hubo ninguna sonrisa.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino, a la altura de Bangor, Henry dijo que estábamos listos para hacer nuestra primera parada; creo que tanto Regina como yo pensamos en una gasolinera para poder ir al baño o algo así, no es como si mamá osa no trajera consigo botellas de agua y galletas para que su pequeña cría no muriera en mitad del camino por una baja de azúcar o deshidratación.

Henry fue muy exigente indicándome qué calles debía tomar y hacia dónde girar y dónde detenerme, un rasgo de su madre por supuesto. Pero cuando vi el letrero de Blackbeard's cove, bueno, eso definitivamente es un rasgo mío.

Sé que Regina no estaba de acuerdo, podía leerlo en sus ojos marrones, pero Henry puede manejarla con la punta de su dedo meñique, no hay nada que ella no haría por él, eso es algo que siempre calienta mi corazón; aunque, lo cierto es que a diferencia de ella yo no soy fácil de manipular.

Tras estacionar, Regina tuvo que abrir su maleta para poder cambiarse sus botas de tacón fino, por un momento pensé que ocurriría un milagro y ella sacaría un par de deportivos o al menos algún calzado plano, pero en su lugar se puso un par de botines de cuero de color negro con taco magnolia, altísimos por supuesto. No iba a discutir con ella, es un caso perdido.

Por suerte tenía un buen monto de mis ahorros, lo bueno de vivir con mis padres y recibir bebidas y comidas gratis por ser el salvador. No quiero que Regina pague siempre por todo; sin la maldición no sólo el tiempo se descongeló, el dinero también, y con la forma en que ella gasta no me sorprendería que en un año se quedara sin un solo centavo.

Henry es un niño tan bueno, creí que correría directo a los juegos divertidos pero en su lugar optó por el minigolf, totalmente aburrido si alguien me pregunta, pero el dijo que era para poder hacer algo en familia, lo que se traduce a algo que Regina pueda hacer, quería apretar sus cachetes por ser tan considerado pero la parte de ridiculizar a nuestro hijo es toda de Regina, y tal cual, ella lo hizo y besó su frente, cuando llegue la época de las novias ya tomaré el relevo.

Me habían tendido una emboscada. No lo podía creer, pensé que sería mi oportunidad para enseñarles un par de trucos, éste es el mundo real y es mi zona de confort, pero ésta no era la primera vez que madre e hijo jugaban éste juego a diferencia de mí. Sentía que estaba en una competencia profesional, después de el tercer hoyo me rendí, no podía con el minigolf aunque mi vida dependiera de ello; en lugar de eso colgué la cámara de Regina alrededor de mi cuello y me dediqué ser la fotógrafa de nuestro primer evento familiar deportivo.

Henry tenía las mejillas rojas, estaba tan emocionado de haber mejorado su marca, según dijeron llevaban dos años sin jugar, pero no habían perdido su toque. Regina le había enseñado a Henry. Yo no tenía idea de que ellos habían salido alguna vez de Storybrooke, pero estaba equivocada, porque resulta que para el cumpleaños número cinco habían venido aquí y luego se había convertido en una tradición, fue cuando comprendí que venir a éste lugar y jugar minigolf no era un gesto amable de Henry para Regina, era para mí, él estaba incluyéndome en sus tradiciones familiares y Regina parecía no oponerse a ello. Eso me emocionó; tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener mis lágrimas, porque yo nunca había tenido eso; tuve un sin número de familias de acogida pero nunca pertenecí a ningún lugar; la única tradición que tengo es emborracharme en navidad y fin de año y pasar esa noche con alguien que nunca volví a ver otra vez. Regina no tenía idea, pero no sólo me estaba permitiendo ser la madre de Henry sino que estaba dejándome ser parte de su familia, era cómo si alguien hubiese pegado mi foto con cinta adhesiva junto a la de ellos dos. Y no podía ser más feliz.

Regina fue la ganadora, no falló ni uno sólo, y tengo fotos y videos que lo demuestran. Henry prometió que mejoraría su puntería para poder ganar la próxima vez que vengamos. Pensé que Mary Margaret sería una fuerte competidora para Regina, la he visto con el arco, pero no quería arruinar el momento. Todos tuvimos un batido para celebrar, cortesía de los ahorros de Henry, lo cual es una tradición más; si me lo hubiesen contado no habría creído que madre e hijo apostaban batidos y que Regina exigiría a su hijo el pago de su deuda por haber ganado, claro que era el propio dinero que ella le daba y que él ahorraba, pero era algo tan extraño de ver; si el resto del mundo pudiera conocer ésta Regina que yo estoy conociendo nunca creerían que ella fue la mujer vengativa que intentó arrebatar los finales felices de todo un pueblo.

Volvimos a la carretera y continuamos nuestro viaje.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Llegamos a Portsmouth al anochecer. Me moría de hambre, mi plan era hospedarnos en cualquier lado y comer cuanto antes, pero como siempre Regina tiene sus propios planes, y aunque ella no sea más una reina, hay una pequeña princesa que vive en su interior. "Demasiado corriente, demasiado barato, ni muerta nos quedamos allí", fueron algunas de las frases que pronunció cada vez que yo sugerí algún sitio. Antes de perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba, los ojos de Regina se iluminaron cuando pasamos por el Residence Inn Marriott, sólo me exigió detenerme y cargar su maletas porque ella solita había tomado la decisión de que nos quedaríamos allí.

Nos dijeron que el lugar estaba lleno, que sólo tenían una suite, pensé que buscaríamos otro sitio, lo cual hubiese preferido porque no es el tipo de lugar que yo suelo pagar para pasar una noche, pero al oír la palabra sofá cama sabía que allí dormiría yo. Ella cargó todo a una de sus tarjetas de crédito, y cual princesa asignó que ella y Henry compartirían la cama King, en la cual perfectamente entraban como ocho personas, y que mi sitio era el sofá cama, que por fortuna era más cómodo que mi propia cama.

Después de cenar volvimos a la suite, Henry sólo fue capaz de lavar sus dientes y ponerse el pijama, cayó como piedra. Me acomodé a ver algo de televisión mientras Regina tomaba un baño demasiado largo, ¿qué tanto puede hacer allí? Incluso se puso a secarse el cabello, podía oír todo el ruido del secador perfectamente. El ruido no despertó a Henry porque el chico puede estar en medio de un bombardeo y ni siquiera eso perturbaría su sueño.

Cuando la Princesa Regina Mills, ex Reina Malvada del Bosque encantado, y madre de mi hijo, salió del baño en unas pantuflas blancas de lana mi mundo dio un giro de 180 grados, dejándome de cabeza.

Nunca había visto un pijama así; sólo en películas, revistas y en los maniquís en algunas tiendas en los centros comerciales, pero nunca en una muñeca real, creo que casi se me disloca la mandíbula cuando al verla. El vestidito de seda de color gris a penas le llegaba a mitad del muslo, no tenía ni rastro de maquillaje en el rostro y el cabello estaba todo alborotado, nunca había visto tanto de aquella piel blanca y bronceada; con las faldas apretadas, los escotes y los tacones que gritan que la tomes sobre cualquier superficie que encuentres por supuesto que había fantaseado con Regina Mills, soy humana, y ella es sólo cómo la mujer más perfecta de toda la especie humana.

Hacía frío y estaba cansada, pero después de verla fui directito a darme un baño, mi mente y mi cuerpo me estaban jugando una muy mala pasada; ¿qué rayos pasaba conmigo?

Al salir del baño, por suerte para mí, ella ya estaba bajo las cobijas, cubierta completamente y durmiendo a lado de nuestro hijo. Afortunadamente Henry nunca tendrá que enterarse de los malos pensamientos que pasan por mi cabeza referente a su madre.


	5. Chapter 5

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Gracias por los review y a todos los que han seleccionado ésta historia como su favorita. Bienvenidos los nuevos seguidores. Y éste capítulo va dedicado para Esthefy Bautista, FannyBrice, IsabellaMartins, y todos los que gentilmente se toman la molestia de leer.

Espero les guste él capítulo y disculpen por cualquier error. Hay cosas buenas llegando.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

REGINA

Me levanté temprano como siempre. Por un momento me costó recordar en dónde me encontraba, es algo que suele pasarme más a menudo de lo que quisiera, pero el pequeño niño revoltoso a mi lado me devolvió a la realidad. Si él supiera toda la felicidad que ha traído a mi vida. Desde que era un bebé, cuando despertaba temprano llorando por comida, siempre fue tan hambriento; preparaba un biberón y luego volvía con él a mi cama, era el mejor momento del día; verlo sonreír, jugar con mi cabello y todas las dulces conversaciones que teníamos. Fue maravillosa la primera vez en que él me sorprendió subiéndose a mi cama y buscando mis brazos para acurrucarse, nunca olvidaré lo que eso me hizo sentir; él ha hecho que todo el dolor que he tenido que pasar en mi vida haya valido la pena.

Me quedé un rato más esperando que Henry o Emma despierte, no tenía ningún afán, ninguna agenda por cumplir más que quedarme acostada y relajarme. No pude evitar pensar en la extraña situación que estamos atravesando Emma y yo; lo cierto es que hay una parte de mí a la que ya no le importa tener que compartir a mi hijo, prefiero pasar la mitad del tiempo con él que no tener la oportunidad de volver a verlo nunca más en mi vida, eso es algo con lo que nunca podría vivir.

Ella es tan diferente a todas las personas que he conocido. La única persona a la que alguna vez le importé lo suficiente fue a Daniel, creo que a él le hubiese agradado ella; él era así, veía lo bueno en todos, incluso en mi madre. Aunque tengo a Henry y no me arrepiento de lo que he tenido que hacer para llegar hasta donde estoy, nunca he dejado de preguntarme lo que mi vida con él hubiese sido, y la respuesta siempre es la misma: maravillosa; una casa, caballos y un montón de niños a los cuales les enseñaríamos a montar; quería tener tantos hijos con él, una familia numerosa para que nunca nadie tuviese que sentirse solo, era todo lo que deseaba, y nunca creí que estaba pidiendo demasiado. Es por eso que ahora no pido nada, no tengo sueños ni metas por alcanzar, sólo espero que cada día en que me levanto pueda ser parte de la vida de mi pequeño príncipe, eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Hay días en los que miro a Emma y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que es, cómo el amor es algo que obtiene sin siquiera pedirlo, sin importar lo que haga hay un montón de personas que darían su vida por ella; y sé que no lo ha tenido fácil, lo veo en sus ojos, en la forma en que mira a Henry cuando hago algo por él, cosas que una madre hace normalmente por su hijo; sé que ella creció sin todo eso por mi culpa, pero de no ser por mí su existencia es algo que no hubiese ocurrido. Me gustaría saber ¿por qué es así conmigo? Las pequeñas y grandes cosas que hace como dejar que Henry pase tiempo conmigo cuando es el turno de ella o todas las veces que me ha salvado, es más de lo que he tenido alguna vez, sé que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que significa para mí, pero a veces me hace sentir que por lo menos hay alguien más además de mi hijo que nota mi existencia. Si tan sólo ella hubiese conocido una mejor versión de mí.

No me di cuenta que ella había despertado hasta que la vi observándome, me sentí intimidada, pero de inmediato lo oculté, no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente repare en mí, por eso cuando lo hacen me siento vulnerable, como si fuera transparente y pudieran ver lo que hay en mi interior. No es bueno que las personas conozcan tus debilidades porque llegado el momento las usarán en tu contra.

Sólo intercambiamos los buenos días. Y mientras ella ocupaba el baño yo preparé la ropa que Henry y yo usaríamos ese día, está haciendo frío y es preferible estar siempre bien abrigado, no quiero que Henry consiga ponerse enfermo porque no usó una bufanda o unos guantes.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Después de estar todos listos, bajamos a desayunar. Henry no paraba de hablar de un artículo en el que había leído sobre el avistamiento de ballenas, y por la expresión de Emma no creo que eso sea del todo posible en éste viaje.

Me alegré un poco cuando Emma dijo que lo mejor era tomar todas las cosas con nosotros porque seguramente terminaríamos pasando la noche en otro lugar; la comida y la suite estuvieron bastante bien, pero la gente no dejaba de mirarnos en forma extraña, no sé por qué razón podíamos llamar la atención de alguna mala manera, sobretodo una mujer a la cual tenía ganas de exigirle que se ocupe de sus propios asuntos, y yo que creía que eso sólo pasaba en Storybrooke.

Nuestra flamante guía turística dijo saber exactamente cómo conseguir ver las ballenas que tanto quería Henry, aunque no dejamos de advertirle que quizá eso no sería posible. El lugar estaba bastante cerca, no hubiésemos tenido problema en ir caminando. Aunque Emma fue quién hizo los arreglos con el dueño del local para conseguir meternos en un tour el mismo día, y por suerte conseguimos algo para la tarde; preferí cargar todo a mi tarjeta de crédito, conozco muy bien su sueldo así que lo más lógico es que yo pague por todo, no sé porque siempre insiste en lo contrario, si tuviera dinero de sobra debería usarlo en mejorar su guardarropa o comprar un mejor auto. Debido a su insistencia tuve que aceptar que ella se ocupe de pagar el almuerzo, lo más seguro es que terminemos comiendo hamburguesas; entre todos sus defectos ese es uno de los peores porque afecta directamente a Henry.

A pesar de todas las quejas por parte de ella, a veces es peor que Henry haciendo berrinches, conseguimos ir a una gran tienda de ropa. Ella se lanzó en el primer sofá que encontró mientras yo elegía algunas cosas para que Henry se probara; él estaba encantado, siempre le gusta obtener cosas nuevas, sobretodo porque sabe que cada vez que vamos de compras él puede conseguir algunos comics nuevos también.

Había un sin número de vestidos hermosos y aunque nunca volveré a ser alcalde no pude resistirme a comprar algunos. No sé si fue mientras me probaba un par de blusas o zapatos pero Henry y Emma se perdieron de mi vista. Por un segundo entré en pánico creyendo que se habían ido y me habían dejado allí; fue entonces cuando los vi; estaban junto a una mujer rubia de cabello corto, delgada y más o menos de la misma edad de Emma, iba vestida con unos jeans ajustados y un abrigo blanco con botones azules, y los tacones que llevaba la hacían ver más alta. Estaban hablando, pero Emma parecía incómoda y Henry no dejaba de mirarlas con los ojos muy abiertos.

Al terminar de pagar por todas las compras me acerqué a ellos. La mujer se presentó por sí sola, ¿qué clase de nombre es Jay?

—¡Oh Emma ella es preciosa! No imagino por qué la has tenido oculta al igual que a tu adorable hijo. — No necesitaba sus empalagosos halagos.

Henry se abrazó a mí y juntos miramos a Emma por una respuesta.

—Emma y yo nos conocimos una vez cuando ella vino a llevarme con la policía porque me había saltado mi fianza por multas de tránsito. Desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver. —Me miró con demasiada intensidad para mi gusto, como si me acusara de algo—. Ahora entiendo por qué.

—Ya me conoces, no me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio. —Dijo Emma rascándose la cabeza, todo en ella gritaba incomodidad y no podía adivinar por qué, no es como si no supiéramos su pasado delictivo, a menos que haya más en su pasado de lo que Sidney consiguió para mí.

—Excepto cuando está con su familia. Con nosotros llegó para quedarse. —La manera en que Henry lo dijo me recordó tanto a mí, y me hubiese sentido orgullosa si sólo hubiese sabido por qué estaba a la defensiva con esa mujer.

La tal Jay sonrió, alborotó el cabello de Henry y me dio un abrazo demasiado apretado, incluso tengo la leve sensación de que me olió. Besó a Emma en la mejilla y le dijo que seguía viviendo en el mismo sitio por si algún día quería visitarla. Estaba claro que había historia entre ellas dos, yo también estaría furiosa con la persona responsable de mi arresto y más aún con los modales de Emma Swan.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? —Preguntó Henry, aún abrazado a mí cintura.

—Claro que sí cariño.

—Llevaré esto al carro. —Emma tomó las bolsas de mi mano y caminó rápidamente delante de nosotros, dejándome un poco intrigada por la identidad de aquella extraña mujer.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

EMMA

De todos los lugares del mundo teníamos que venir precisamente a éste, y Jay tenía que aparecer en la misma tienda y a la misma hora en que mi hijo, Regina y yo estábamos allí.

En cuanto la vi, corrí a saludarla, quería evitar que Henry o Regina la vieran.

—Emma Swan, mira dónde te he venido a encontrar. Y yo que pensé que nunca más volvería a verte.

—No sabía que seguías viviendo aquí.

—Es lo que las personas normales hacen, encuentran un buen lugar y se quedan.

No sabía qué decir, Jay es parte de un pasado que creí haber enterrado bien.

—Lo siento.

—No te atrevas. Te fuiste sin siquiera dejar una nota y lo entendí a pesar de todos los problemas que me ocasionaste, pero no quiero tus disculpas. Estoy segura que nunca has tenido que disculparte con nadie, se te da bien lo de correr y desaparecer.

Fue el momento exacto en el que Henry decidió aparecer. Regina nunca lo deja fuera de su alcance pero ve un par de zapatos y se olvida que tiene un hijo demasiado listo para su propio bien.

—¡Henry! Esta es Jay…

—Y yo soy su hijo Henry —Dijo él estirando su mano para saludar y yo sólo quería tener mi magia para hacerlo desaparecer, o a ella, o a mí. Sabía por la cara de Jay que eso sólo había empeorado el encuentro.

—¿Se conocen?

—Sí. Jay es…

—Una de las tantas mujeres a las que tu madre abandonó con el corazón roto. —Casi agradecí por la simplicidad del comentario.

—¡Qué! —Yo sólo quería tener un hijo menos inteligente en ese momento, de esos que escuchan las cosas pero en realidad no las escuchan o no les interesan; sabía que después de eso tendríamos una larga charla que creí nunca tendríamos, no soy del tipo de personas que le gusta explicarse a sí mismo.

—Yo también estoy sorprendida. La conocí hace dos años y nunca mencionó nada sobre ti.

—Jay —Dije entre dientes, yo sólo quería matarla—. Henry por qué no vas a terminar de probarte la ropa.

—Ya terminé y mamá está ocupada probándose zapatos. —Y eso fue la cereza del pastel, Jay quería matarme, seguramente lo haría y Regina se pondría histérica porque mi sangre mancharía sus nuevos y estúpidos zapatos extremadamente altos, por qué simplemente no acepta que es más bajita que yo.

—Ahora entiendo perfectamente. —Dijo Jay, y cuando sus ojos dejaron de lanzar dagas en mi contra supe que estaba perdida, el olor a manzanas me confirmó que Regina había decidido unirse a nosotros.

De ahí en adelante todo fue un borrón, el corazón me latía en los oídos y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo les iba a explicar a todos que no era la princesa hija de Blanca nieves y el Príncipe azul, ni el salvador, ni ningún héroe de cuento de hadas, y que encima de eso era gay, ni siquiera sé si ellos saben lo que es eso, Disney nunca me contó algo así. Y Regina va a usar esto en todas las maneras retorcidas posibles para torturarme. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Jay hizo todo lo contrario a lo que esperé que hiciera, dejándome una pequeña posibilidad de salir intacta de mi pasado.

Tomé todas las estúpidas bolsas y las metí en el carro. ¿Por qué me preocupaba lo que todos en Storybrooke podían pensar? Son personajes de cuentos, ni siquiera deberían existir. Ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que es éste mundo y las cosas que la desesperación te puede llevar a hacer, no voy a justificarme porque es algo con lo que me reconcilié hace mucho tiempo atrás. Y tampoco es que me avergüence de mi sexualidad, la he disfrutado plenamente, hace demasiados años atrás que admití abiertamente que me gustaban tanto los hombres como las mujeres. Creo que Ruby sabe, incluso creo que ella ha probado muchas mas cosas que yo, pero no es algo de lo que hablas con Caperucita. Es sólo que no quiero darles razones para que me miren de una manera diferente o me rechacen, esta es mi oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y debería aprovecharla, es por eso que sigo jugando a ser su héroe de cabecera, pero sé que Henry se merece una explicación.

Como estábamos cerca, y no tenía ganas de discutir con Regina, fuimos a Moffatt Ladd House, otro lugar aburrido, aunque por la forma en que Regina miraba todo, para ella era exactamente lo contrario. Me pareció que el tour duró horas aunque en realidad fueron como cuarenta minutos. A Henry le gustó mucho, él ama las historias; y Regina, bueno ella sólo tenía esta mirada brillante en sus ojos, como cuando llevas a un niño por primera vez a una juguetería, es absurdo lo fácil que se puede impresionar, y es increíble lo ligera que parece desde que dejamos Storybrooke, es como si se hubiese quitado el gran peso que siempre lleva en los hombros. A veces quisiera preguntarle lo qué fue vivir como una princesa, pero sé que la suya no es una historia feliz; no puedo dejar de recordar su comportamiento cuando su madre psicótica nos dio una visita, era como una adolescente crédula e inocente intentando complacer a mamá, y no la juzgo porque en cierta forma se lo que es querer ser aceptada, es sólo que hay tanto por descubrir en ella y quiero estar allí para quitar cada envoltura y ver a la verdadera Regina, la que se ríe tomando fotos tontas de Henry en un tour extremadamente aburrido. Si sólo volteara hacia mí y me regalara la mitad de su hermosa sonrisa, pero nunca lo hace.

Cuando Regina decide tomarse un momento para comprar cosas en la tienda de regalos, sé que ha llegado la hora de hablar. Henry y yo tomamos una banca cerca de los jardines, y él no me da la opción de fingir que nada ha ocurrido.

—¿Cómo puedes ser gay cuando tú y papá me tuvieron?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Pero te gustan los chicos.

—Y también me gustan las chicas. —Le dije un poco insegura—. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

—Sí. Nos enseñaron en la escuela y mamá me explicó.

—¡Regina te explicó! —No podía creerlo.

—Ella siempre me lo explica todo.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Qué estaba bien ser diferente, que el amor es amor.

—Oh… —No esperaba algo así de una mujer como Regina, esperaba exactamente lo opuesto—. Eso está bien.

—¿Significa que tú y papá nunca van a estar juntos?

—¿Te importaría?

—No lo sé. Nada es como yo pensé que sería. Al principio creí que quería que tú y él estuvieran juntos para que podamos ser una familia, pero a veces él no se siente así… no es como mamá.

—Nadie es como tu mamá chico.

—Está bien si te gustan las chicas ma, sólo no dejes de quererme a mí.

Lo estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza y lo llené de besos, porque no podía estar más agradecida de tener un hijo como él, Regina ha hecho tan buen trabajo, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho todo sola.

—Te voy a querer por siempre.

—Y yo a ti ma.

Escuché el clic de una cámara y sonreí sabiendo que era Regina.

—Ve con tu mamá y dale un fuerte abrazo y un beso de mi parte —Le susurré al oído—, será nuestro secreto.

Henry no dudó en hacer lo que le dije, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó y la llenó de besos. No pude hacer más que sonreír al verlos, escucharlos reír se ha convertido en uno de mis sonidos favoritos, no aguanté las ganas de sacar mi teléfono y grabarlos, quería mi propio recuerdo, por si acaso no se volvía a repetir.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

REGINA

Caminamos entre los hermosos jardines de aquél lugar. Me hacían recordar a casa y eso me puso un poco triste, si tan sólo pudiera olvidar una parte de mi pasado. No quería estar más allí, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar.

Emma sugirió que era hora de ir a comer, no podía estar más agradecida por eso, no quería ser la causante de estropear nuestro paseo.

Caminamos un poco, y en el puerto, Emma nos llevó a un restaurante, The Oar House. Al principio no estaba muy convencida, había demasiada gente y no estaba de humor para aglomeraciones, pero Emma consiguió una mesa para nosotros y Henry tenía muchas ganas de comer langosta, así que nos quedamos.

No tenía mucha hambre, estaba por pedir un ciabatta sándwich de pavo asado pero Henry y Emma se unieron en mi contra y me convencieron de pedir algo diferente, me decidí por el atún confitado especiado con wasabi y dejé que ellos disfrutaran de su sopa de langosta y rollos de langosta.

Hacía un poco de frío, pero lo cierto es que el lugar era realmente acogedor. Habían veleros amarrados cerca, y aunque el lugar estaba lleno el ruido no era demasiado. Todo allí me hacía sentir diferente, sólo habíamos pasado un día fuera de casa y era como si nos hubiésemos convertido en otras personas. Vi a mi alrededor y no podía diferenciarme del resto de la gente, éramos como las otras familias y me gustaba, me dejé llevar por un momento y le permití a mi mente jugar juegos peligrosos imaginando lo que serían nuestras vidas si siempre fuéramos así. Sé que es un sueño tonto porque ellos tienen un montón de personas esperándolos con los brazos abiertos y yo sólo tengo pensamientos que están demasiado alejados de la realidad, aunque ellos se sintieran de la misma forma en que yo me siento cómo podríamos hallar la manera de ser una familia.

Terminamos de comer y fuimos por el postre a una heladería, todo cortesía de Emma Swan, no puedo negar que hasta ahora todo había sido perfecto, Henry había tenido razón en confiar que ella sería una buena guía para este paseo. Mientras caminábamos por el puerto comiendo nuestro helados y dejando que Henry llene los silencios hablando sobre superhéroes, Emma untó mi helado de yogur congelado de durazno con su helado de mantequilla de maní.

—Un poco de diversión no va a matarte Regina.

Di una mordida a mi helado, realmente sabía delicioso pero no iba a admitirlo, choqué mi helado con el de ella con la intención de hacer lo mismo que ella hizo pero en su lugar le hice caer el helado al piso, no pude evitar reír al ver la expresión indignada en su rostro.

—¡Corre mamá! —Henry me tomó de la mano y no tuve tiempo a decir que no, así que corrí con él.

—¡Vas a pagar por esto Regina!

Miré atrás y Emma venía corriendo a toda carrera persiguiéndonos. Corrimos con Henry por la orilla, él ya se había comido su helado, pero el mío se derretía en mi mano, aún así no dejé de correr; él iba delante de mí porque no llevaba tacones como yo. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar, creí que caería al piso pero de pronto sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura que me levantaban y me hacían girar en el aire; no podía dejar de reír, mi corazón latía tan rápido y me sentía tan feliz. Mis pies volvieron a tocar el piso pero ella no me soltó, en su lugar agarró mis manos con fuerza y llevándolas por encima de mi hombro se comió mi helado sin que yo pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, sus labios fríos rozaron mis dedos y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. Podía sentir su respiración en mi mejilla y todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, estábamos tan cerca; de pronto sus ojos miraron mis labios y mi corazón se aceleró aún más, sentí mis piernas temblar y creo que de no ser porque ella me sostenía hubiese caído al piso, estaba aterrada porque era como si ella quisiera besarme y eso no es posible, es una locura, ¿por qué Emma Swan iba a querer besarme?

Henry saltó sobre Emma y le hizo cosquillas hasta que ella me soltó, me alejé de inmediato de sus brazos, pero estaba un poco mareada y casi perdí el equilibrio y ella tuvo que volver a sostenerme, colocó mi cabello detrás de mis orejas y su pulgar rozó mi mejilla.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza enfáticamente y volví a alejarme, ésta vez sin problemas. Henry vino de vuelta a mis brazos y aproveché para ocultar mi rostro en su cabello.

Fue todo un error de mi parte, un completo mal entendido, tenía que ser. Ella jamás querría besarme, somos mujeres, y si a ella le gustaran las mujeres yo no soy precisamente la primera de su lista, y no es como que yo quisiera que me bese, si ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres. No sé por qué se me ocurrió algo así, debo haber perdido mi mente, era una locura, quizá el helado o la comida tenían algún tipo de alucinógeno que me estaba haciendo imaginar cosas absurdas.

Emma llamó mi atención y me dijo que se nos estaba haciendo tarde, esto evitó que mi cabeza explote con todos los pensamientos irracionales que estaba teniendo. Quería apartarme y estar a solas para poder calmarme pero tuve que conformarme con no volver a mirarla y utilizar a Henry como escudo para mantenerme alejada de ella.

Fuimos a su auto por nuestras maletas y luego volvimos al lugar en dónde nos dijeron debíamos esperar para embarcar en el tour. Henry estaba muy emocionado, y la verdad yo también, incluso tenía ganas de ver las ballenas de las que Henry tanto había hablado, creo que sería algo bueno después de la experiencia con las sirenas en Neverland, y tal vez esto me ayudaría a relajarme, porque por alguna extraña razón no podía quitarme a Emma de la cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Lo siento por la demora, y disculpen por cualquier error. Espero que disfruten del capítulo.

Gracias por los review, los nuevos favoritos y todos los que están siguiendo esta historia. Éste capítulo va para las nuevas personas que han dejado review Blue-Red moon, Paolacch y my dark queen.

El capítulo era más largo pero consideré que era mejor cortarlo en cierto punto, a ver qué les parece. En el próximo sabremos todo lo que está pasando por la cabecita de Regina.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

HENRY

Estaba feliz. Ma había conseguido un tour para nosotros y todo iba muy bien, ninguna de ellas ha discutido; e incluso mamá se dejó perseguir por ma mientras jugábamos, fue increíble. No puedo creer que mi plan esté funcionando tan bien; estoy seguro que cuando volvamos a casa serán muy buenas amigas, creo que aún les falta un poco más de confianza entre ellas pero aún tengo tiempo.

Por ahora lo único que quiero es ver una ballena, si logro tomarle una foto va a ser la mejor historia que pueda contar en mi clase. Ahora todos siempre hablan de ogros o monstruos como si fuera tan normal, yo sólo vi sirenas en Neverland, y eso es algo que la mayoría también ha visto. Y sin importar lo que haga no logro encajar con los demás niños, no entiendo por qué siguen excluyéndome; si yo fuera otro niño me gustaría ser amigo mío, toda mi familia es increíble y muy importante.

No quiero contarle a nadie que aún no he logrado hacer amigos, puede que sólo sea porque aún están adaptándose a todos los cambios que hemos tenido, a mí también me ha costado un poco, y he estado ocupado resolviendo maldiciones e intentado conocer a os nuevos miembros de mi familia. Los demás chicos acaban de recuperar sus recuerdos y sé que no debe ser nada fácil.

Sé que éste viaje será muy bueno, aunque han surgido algunas cosas nuevas de las cuales no tenía idea. Se suponía que era mamá la que guardaba un montón de secretos, pero con cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que no es así. No sé lo que mis abuelos vayan a hacer cuando se enteren que a ma le gustan las chicas; quisiera poder hablarlo con mamá porque ella siempre sabe cómo explicar mejor las cosas para mí, pero no puedo contar un secreto así, le pertenece a ma. Al menos ahora sé que ma no tendrá otro niño con el que pueda reemplazarme, antes quería un hermano pero ahora no estoy tan seguro, me gustan las cosas como están.

No tengo problema con que a ma le gusten las chicas, y seguro estará bien para los demás también. Lo que realmente me preocupa son todas las cosas que ma no nos ha contado, estoy seguro que hay algo más que nos está escondiendo a todos, y quizá Jay sepa algo, me gustaría poder saber sólo para estar seguro que no habrá ninguna otra cosa que afecte a mi familia.

—Henry no te arrimes al borde, te puedes caer. —Mamá cree que aún soy un bebé, pero soy mucho más grande ahora.

El capitán del barco no deja de contar por el micrófono muchas cosas interesantes de aquél lugar, quería escucharlo para aprender un poco, pero necesito estar concentrado para no perder de vista a ninguna ballena.

—Henry —Ma se acerca a mí—. ¿Por qué no vas con tu mamá?

—Quiero ver una ballena.

—Sólo será un momento.

Volteo, y atrás mamá está sentada conversando con un señor.

—Está conversando con ese señor.

—¡Exacto! —Se agacha y habla en voz baja—. Es peligroso hablar con desconocidos.

—No se ve peligroso.

—Eso no lo sabemos. Sólo quiero que vayas y sepas de qué están hablando.

—¿Quieres espiar? —Por cosas como estas ma hace enojar a mamá.

—No es espiar, sólo… ve allá.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? —Digo mientras le entrego la cámara a ma, no sé por qué alguien que se parece a Clark Kent puede ser un peligro para mamá, sólo están conversando y nosotros estamos aquí mismo.

—Porque somos compañeros ¿recuerdas? Y eres tú quien siempre me pide que cuide de ella.

Hago lo que ma dice y me acerco a mamá, aunque creo que ma está un poco paranoica, quizá lo de los cuentos de hadas le ha afectado.

—Hola, soy Henry —digo estirando mi mano para saludar al señor.

—Es mi hijo. —Dice mamá—. Y éste señor es-

—Edward. Es todo un placer joven Henry, precisamente tu mamá me estaba hablando de ti.

Lo sabía, de qué más puede hablar mamá, no es como si pudiera contarle a alguien que es una reina y que puede hacer magia.

—Y dime joven Henry ¿es tu mamá una modelo famosa o una ex reina de belleza? Porque ella no me ha querido decir la verdad.

—Es algo así como una reina —digo abrazando a mamá—, y es la más bella de todas.

—¡Lo sabía! —El sonríe y hace a mamá reír, quizá porque ella está pensando que en realidad lo que dije es cierto—. Deberías dejar que te fotografíe alguna vez, soy excelente en mi trabajo y sería un verdadero honor para mí.

—Voy a intentar ver una ballena. —Digo apartándome de mamá rápidamente.

—Ten mucho cuidado por favor.

Vuelvo corriendo a donde está ma y le quito la cámara de inmediato.

—¿Y? —Pregunta ma ansiosa—. ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

—Se llama Edward y creo que es fotógrafo, quiere que mamá le deje tomarle una foto.

—¡Qué!

Ni siquiera alcanzo a contestar, ma va de inmediato con mamá y yo prefiero seguir en busca de mi ballena, a veces ma es muy rara, no sé por qué le gusta tanto molestar a mamá, pero las chicas son todas raras, por eso es mejor ser un chico.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

EMMA

No lo pienso dos veces, camino directo hacia ellos y me siento junto a Regina, muy pegada a ella.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Necesitas un abrigo? —Digo frotando el brazo de Regina.

—Estoy bien.

—Soy Emma por cierto, la otra mamá de Henry. —Estiro mi mano por encima de Regina y estrecho la de aquél sujeto, lo hago lo más fuerte que puedo.

—Edward —Dice con una sonrisa que me permite ver todos sus dientes blancos y perfectos, y el idiota es una copia de Clark Kent, sólo le falta la maldita capa.

—Deberíamos ir con nuestro hijo, está ansioso por ver una ballena, el chico planeó todo este viaje familiar sólo por eso. —Digo sin dejar de mirar al sujeto y con mi mano en la espalda de Regina.

Por fortuna Regina está de acuerdo conmigo y el idiota de Clark Kent entiende el mensaje de esfumarse, no sin mirar atentamente a Regina mientras se levanta del asiento, quiero partirle la cara y dárselo de comer a una ballena ¿cómo se atreve a mirarla de esa manera?

Regina no parece darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor, no sé en qué planeta vive la verdad, ese sujeto pudo secuestrarla y ella feliz y confiada, ¿qué clase de ex reina malvada es? Por suerte me tiene a mí, no sé que haría sin mí para salvarla a todas horas. Soy algo así como superman pero rubia, y mi chaqueta roja es mi capa; eso también debo contárselo a Ruby cuando vuelva, a veces se me ocurren muy buenas ideas.

La vista en éste lugar es fabuloso pero lo cierto es que no necesito observar el paisaje completo cuando puedo mantener mis ojos en Regina, es preciosa la verdad. Me gusta la manera en que el frío pone rosadas sus mejillas y sus labios aún más rojos.

Ella se arrima a Henry y lo abraza, le cubre las orejas y le dice que las tiene muy frías; es cómo aquellas mamás perfectas que ves en las películas, es una suerte que Henry la tenga como mamá.

Aprovecho para acercarme un poco a ellos.

—Está haciendo mucho frío, deberíamos ir por otro abrigo.

—Estoy bien —dice Henry—, creo que sólo necesitamos un abrazo familiar.

Y esa es sólo la mejor idea del mundo.

Regina me mira de reojo y cuando me acerco a ella no hace nada por oponerse, la rodeo con mis brazos, y en un principio las dos estamos bastante tensas, pero Henry se arrima un poco más y esto hace que Regina se apoye en mí, y por un instante yo soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque puedo imaginarme lo que mi vida sería de ser siempre así. Quizá a causa del frío o porque realmente estábamos muy cómodos en nuestro apretado abrazo familiar, pero duramos más de lo que yo hubiese imaginado, no es que me quejaba, el olor a manzanas era embriagador, el vaivén de las olas, la risita de Henry, todo era perfecto.

Cuando el capitán anunció que estábamos próximos a llegar, Henry perdió la esperanza de ver una ballena.

—Lo siento Henry, quizá las ballenas no estaban de humor para una foto.

—Estoy segura que podemos encontrar algo interesante en La Isla Star. —Dijo Regina también intentando animar a Henry.

Nos registramos en el hotel, que a pesar de su sencillez Regina optó por no quejarse, aunque cuando fuimos a la habitación para dejar las maletas nos sorprendimos un poco porque sólo habían dos camas, una muy pequeña de la cual Henry se adueñó de inmediato porque dijo que Regina era muy mal dormir, lo cual por supuesto ella negó y dijo que en realidad era todo lo contrario. El punto era que eso nos dejaba con una cama en la que a duras penas entraban dos personas. No podíamos hacer nada al respecto, no habían más hoteles, no habían más habitaciones y no había un sofá cama para mí, así que nos iba a tocar compartir. Las dos acordamos que estaría bien, no sin previa amenaza de Regina de enviarme fuera de la habitación si tenía los mismos malos hábitos de Henry para dormir.

Para él era como una pijamada, pero para mí iba a ser una completa tortura; no sé qué ha sucedido en éste viaje pero me he convertido en una especie de acosadora, no puedo dejar de mirar a Regina, mis manos tiemblan de deseo por tan sólo rozar su piel, y eso está mal, es la madre de mi hijo… no, eso tampoco funciona, prácticamente le di a entender a aquél sujeto que Regina y yo estamos juntas, por suerte para mí, ella no se dio cuenta, de lo contrario seguro me usaba como alimento para peces.

Mientras realizamos la caminata con el resto de turistas me comprometo firmemente a poner distancia entre ella y yo. Tomo la cámara y dejo que ellos vayan por delante de mí.

Dejamos el recorrido a medias porque Henry está cansado y tiene hambre, así que volvemos por algo de comer y de ahí nos vamos directo a nuestro habitación del hotel. Regina me envía a conseguir agua por si acaso Henry tenga sed en la noche y a lo que regreso me quedo un momento en la puerta mientras ellos están abrazados en la cama diminuta tarareando una canción que no puedo recordar con claridad. Mis pies se quedan fijos en el suelo hasta que la única voz que escucho es la de Regina, pero por más que intento no puedo entender la letra de la canción. Ella besa la frente de nuestro hijo y le dice lo mucho que lo ama. Ingreso al mismo tiempo en que ella se levanta.

—Se quedó dormido. —Dice al verme.

—Hemos tenido suficientes aventuras.

—Lamenta no haber podido ver una ballena.

—Quizá en el viaje de regreso.

—Espero que sí.

—¿También quieres ver las ballenas?

—Puede ser. —Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Dejo el agua sobre una mesita y aprovecho para ocupar el baño. No demoro demasiado pero cuando salgo Regina ya no está en la habitación. Me asomo por la ventana y la veo, no muy lejos, en la orilla de la playa. Aunque había estado intentando mantener la distancia no puedo evitar ir tras ella, y para mi sorpresa está descalza y envuelta con una manta.

—Estás descalza. —Digo sorprendiéndola un poco.

—¿Y? —Contesta ella con la mirada fija en las olas.

—Es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Ella ríe, y esto parece llamar su atención porque se voltea para mirarme.

—¿El que yo esté descalza? —Pregunta incrédula.

—Es una capa menos.

—¿Qué?

—Siento que cada vez estoy más cerca de la verdadera Regina.

—De lo único que estás cerca es de interrumpir mi momento a solas.

—A nadie le gusta estar solo.

—A mí…

—Si a ti te gustara, Henry no me enviaría a hacerte compañía cada vez que puede.

—Henry lo hace porque cree que necesito un guardia de seguridad y por lo visto una niñera también. Y no necesitas hacer nada que no quieras.

—¿Por qué siempre es así contigo? Yo digo algo, tú lo mal interpretas y luego terminamos discutiendo. —Me ubiqué delante de ella y la obligué a mirarme—, Y lo que Henry cree es que eres una princesa que necesita un caballero de brillante armadura.

—¿Y tú crees ser un caballero de brillante armadura? —Dice con sobrada ironía.

—Lo que yo creo es que tú eres Regina y yo soy Emma.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho en que quería besarla, pero un beso entre nosotras jamás sería nuestro final feliz porque ella nunca va a verme de la misma forma en que yo la veo.

—¿Por qué siempre eres así conmigo?

—¿Cómo?

—Amable —dijo casi como un susurro—. Confías en mí y no tienes por qué hacerlo, soy-

—Regina —la corté antes que dijera algo que no es cierto—. Para mí sólo eres Regina, testaruda, neurótica… y una madre estupenda.

—Antes no lo creías así.

—Lo hacía pero estaba intentando engañarme a mí misma.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que no soy yo la que te está engañando?

—Puede que mi súper poder no sea perfecto, pero contigo Regina, siempre sé cuando mientes.

—Aunque sabes que estoy dispuesta a hacer todo por Henry.

—Ahí está… otra vez diciendo la verdad.

Está vez no tuve que anhelar que se volteara hacia mí, la tenía en mi delante, al alcance de mi mano, y aunque la luna estaba a mi espalda podía verla reflejada en sus ojos marrones, y aquella sonrisa que había empezado a olvidar traspasó mi alma y se grabó directo en la memoria de mi corazón. Me había enamorado de Regina Mills y no podía seguir engañándome a mí misma.

De pronto ella dio un primer paso y un segundo, y toda la distancia entre nosotras se esfumó, se puso de puntillas y posó sus labios fríos sobre mi mejilla.

—Gracias… Emma.

El aire fue robado de mis pulmones, y todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir.

—Está haciendo frío… debemos volver.

—Regina —la detuve antes de que se vaya pero cuando ella volvió a mirarme las palabras volvieron a esconderse, no podía decirle cómo me sentía, no podía arriesgarme a perder lo poco que tenía de ella—. Eres una mujer extraordinaria, no dejes que nunca nadie te haga sentir menos que eso.

Ella me miró intensamente, sé que estaba buscando una mentira y que no podía creer lo que le había escuchado, por la forma en que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sé que nunca antes le habían dicho algo así, y eso me rompía el corazón. Acaricié su mejillas con mis pulgares y dando un paso hacia ella até mi corazón a mi razón y el besó que quería dárselo en los labios se lo di en la frente. Pude sentirla contener el aliento y por fortuna ella no vio mis ojos porque las lágrimas los habían inundado, porque en ese momento comprendí que sin importar lo que yo quisiera tenía que aceptar que no la tendría nunca y que sólo podía esforzarme por encontrar alguien que ocupe el lugar que yo no ocuparé nunca y que sea capaz de hacerla feliz.

Así que voy a dejarla ir, sin haberla tenido alguna vez.


	7. Chapter 7

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

¿Vieron el último capítulo? Divino, pero más me emocionaron los avances para el próximo, siento como si estoy viendo "Once Upon an American Horror Story". No sé si alguien aquí quiere a Hook, no es que no lo quiera, me agrada como amigo pero ese jueguito de soy bueno y noble porque amo a una mujer cuando en realidad le estoy diciendo verdades a medias para quedar como un héroe no va conmigo, ya habían avanzado con su personaje y ahora han dado diez pasos para atrás. No eres bueno porque dices que lo eres, eres bueno por las cosas que haces. Son las acciones las que hablan más que las palabras.

Quiero agradecer a todos en general, son increíbles, me han sorprendido con la acogida que le han dado ha esta historia. Lo cierto es que sus reviews siempre me hacen sonreír, me esforzaré escribiendo para que ustedes también sonrían con esta historia, aunque no puedo asegurarles que todo será felicidad.

Capítulo 7, y por ser mi número favorito les he preparado un capítulo un tanto especial, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen cualquier error, hay que siempre estar actualizado con la RAE.

Ya sabemos el deseo de Henry pero ¿cuál es el deseo de Emma y el de Regina? La historia comenzará a dar muchas vueltas, y a lo largo de estos siete capítulos he dejado pequeñas pistas de lo que pasará.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

REGINA

A lo largo de toda mi vida he conocido algunos lugares que me han parecido hermosos, mi casa en el Bosque Encantado solía ser de mis lugares favoritos porque siempre me recordó a la persona que fui un día, y sobretodo porque fue allí donde conocí a Daniel. Con el pasar de los años en Storybrooke, en especial desde la llegada de Henry, comprendí que no importa el sitio donde estés sino las personas con las que estás. Es por eso que lo único que importa para mí es estar con mi hijo, a quien a amo con todo mi corazón.

No puedo comprender por qué mis ojos y mi mente han comenzado a traicionarme, algo extraño ha sucedido en éste viaje, no me siento yo misma, y esto me hace sentir aterrada, porque en el momento exacto en que Emma me miró como si yo fuese la única persona en el mundo y me dijo que era una mujer extraordinaria el verla a los ojos me hizo sentir como estar en casa, como si con ella sólo pudieran pasar cosas buenas y todo lo malo que ha sucedido en mi vida se esfumara de repente.

En cuanto se acercó a mí creí que iba besarme, creí que me diría que estaba enamorada de mí y que eso lo explicaría todo, pero no lo hizo, ¿quién en cualquier mundo podría enamorarse de alguien como yo? Ni siquiera es una posibilidad porque ella es una mujer, porque ella es la hija y la nieta de quien es, y porque cualquier oportunidad que tenía en el amor la perdí con aquél extraño del tatuaje de león.

La miré por un instante, y a pesar de todas las estrellas en el cielo que estaban detrás de ella no pedí ningún deseo, porque nunca se me ha concedido alguno. Cerré los ojos y con todas mis fuerzas contuve las ganas de besarla y pedirle al cielo que ella se enamorara de mí y yo me enamorara de ella, porque nunca he sido extraordinaria para nadie, y nunca nadie me ha mirado de la forma en que ella me mira.

¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Qué ve ella en mí que nadie más ve?

Caminamos de vuelta a nuestra habitación, y todo el tiempo ella mantuvo una mano en mi espalda, no sé por qué pero eso me hizo apoyarme más en ella. Ni siquiera pude responderle cuando me susurró al oído que era más pequeña que ella, lo cual no es cierto, pero el rubor en mis mejillas que causó su aliento rozando mi piel me hizo olvidar cualquier respuesta.

—¿Tienes algún lado favorito de la cama?

—El centro. Siempre he dormido en él. —Dije de brazos cruzados mientras ella se quitaba las botas.

—Lo que tú digas, pero no voy a dejar que monopolices la cama princesa. —Dijo ella desde el interior del baño.

—No me llames así, y soy la reina.

—No es lo que opinan los demás.

—Si por los demás te refieres a tus padres déjame decirte que ellos son unos idiotas.

—Si tú vas a seguir llamando a mis padres idiotas yo te llamaré princesa.

Resoplé resignada porque ella siempre hace lo que le da la gana.

Emma salió del baño con algo que seguramente ella cree que es un pijama pero no son más que unos muy feos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta gastada con un duende y un trébol estampados.

—¿Vas a dormir en eso?

—Es cómodo, y hace frío. A diferencia de ti yo no soy amiga de la seda y los encajes; en serio Regina, a veces pareces salida de una revista de modas o para caballeros.

—¿Perdón? —Yo sólo quería cubrirme de inmediato, me sentí tan inapropiada y fuera de lugar; me hizo recordar una época en la cual hasta con algo tan sencillo como un pijama podía verme mal; pero no quería darle el gusto de verme afectada—. No me importa si crees que me veo mal, no voy a aceptar consejos de moda de alguien que se viste peor que un mendigo.

—¡Maldición Regina! ¿Te das cuenta? Siempre lo entiendes todo mal. Lo que quise decir es que te ves increíble, eres… wow ¿entiendes?

No podía ver mi rostro pero sabía que me había ruborizado, odio la facilidad con que mis mejillas se ponen rojas, eso es debilidad, y ser débil nunca debe ser una opción.

—Aún así no me importa. —Me acosté de inmediato en la cama y me cubrí con la manta.

—¡Hey! Regina. —Emma también se subió a la cama, yo estaba de espaldas a ella así que sólo la sentí acercarse a mí por detrás—. Lo siento. No quiero terminar la noche así, hemos tenido un buen día, vamos a terminarlo bien ¿ok?

No quería voltearme, pero no podía soportar sentir su respiración en mi cuello, así que me acomodé mirando al techo.

—No soy muy buena con las palabras, sobretodo contigo… No olvides nuestro pacto de no pelear delante de Henry.

—Está dormido.

—Puedo despertarlo y contarle.

—¿Es eso un intento de broma? Realmente tu sentido del humor es terrible.

—¡Hey! Soy muy buena en eso, mi sentido del humor es uno de mis mejores atractivos.

Eso realmente me hizo reír.

—Eso es lo más gracioso que has dicho hasta ahora —dije sonriendo.

—No lo es, estaba hablando en serio. —Lo dijo muy seria y cuando la vi acostarse mirando al techo me di cuenta que quizá se había ofendido, no es que me importara es sólo que no quería ser descortés después de lo bien que se ha portado en este viaje.

—Tu madre siempre creyó que tenía un gran sentido del humor, pero no es cierto, siempre fue muy insoportable. Al menos en eso no te pareces a ella.

Esperé un instante para ver si mi comentario había tenido el efecto deseado y por suerte fue así.

—¿Eso significa que tengo más del encanto de mi padre el príncipe azul? —Y ahí estaba otra vez su falta de sentido de humor, pero si ella podía ser amable conmigo entonces yo podía reírme de sus malos chistes.

—Yo de ti no lo diría en voz alta, no es algo de lo cual sentirse orgullosa.

—Oh vamos Regina —dijo volteándose hacia mí, apoyando un codo sobre la almohada para levantar la cabeza—. En éste mundo todas las mujeres tienen como hombre ideal al príncipe encantador.

—Y por eso existe el divorcio en este mundo.

—Ok, punto para ti; pero soy la hija de la mujer más bella de todas.

—¡Yo soy la más bella de todas!

Me volteé hacia ella y las dos reímos. Era la conversación más absurda que podíamos haber tenido pero aún así se sentía bien.

—Tienes otro punto por eso —dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo dejé de sonreír, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo cerca que estábamos—, y si le preguntas a Henry el va a darte 10 puntos por eso, él realmente cree que eres la más hermosa de todas.

—¿Y tú no lo crees?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Nos miramos fijamente y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las olas.

—¿Me contarías algún secreto? —Lo dijo tan de repente que por poco no lo escucho.

—¿Qué?

—Es lo que hacen en las pijamadas, y esto es algo así.

—¿Una pijamada?

—¿Has estado en una alguna vez?

—No.

—Yo tampoco, al menos que cuentes mi temporada en la cárcel o las casas de acogida, pero sin toda la diversión y todo el sexo.

—¿Tienen sexo en las pijamadas? ¿Y los padres les permiten ir a sus hijos? Henry jamás-

—¡No! No tienen sexo, bueno sí, pero cuando eres adolescente, pero no es la regla —dijo rápidamente—, hablas sobre sexo y chicos, y haces pactos de amistad y todas las cosas ridículas de chicas como maquillarse y probarse vestidos. Por suerte nunca fui a una.

—Henry nunca irá a una pijamada.

Ella se quejó levemente, un poco frustrada.

—Tú y yo nunca vamos a tener una conversación normal.

—Creo que estamos teniendo una conversación normal, estamos hablando de pijamadas en lugar de maldiciones.

—Lo que creo es que a ti te hubiesen encantado las pijamadas, eres ese tipo de chica.

—¿Qué tipo de chica?

—El tipo de chica que es la reina del baile y la novia del capitán del equipo de fútbol.

—No hubieron novios, pero fui la reina del baile.

—¿Qué?

—En mis recuerdos falsos de la maldición.

—¿Es en serio? —ella parecía demasiado emocionada.

—No tengo idea de por qué, ni tampoco es que me importe. ¿Qué clase de chica eras tú?

—¿En la escuela? Uff… del tipo que se saltaba las clases para ir a fumar a escondidas en los baños y espiaba a chicas como tú.

—Eso es asqueroso, por favor no vayas a contarle a Henry, no quiero que el adquiera ese terrible hábito. ¿Y por qué espiabas a chicas como yo?

—¿Nunca has fumado?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Oh Regina, sería tan fácil corromperte.

—¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?

—Sí, sí, la Reina Malvada y todo lo que quieras. Al menos me has contado un secreto.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora?

—Talvez debería llevarte a hacer un tatuaje.

—Eso es algo de lo que tampoco debes hablar nunca con Henry.

—Ok, lo prometo. Cuando el chico venga a mí pidiendo dinero para tatuarse el nombre de su novia le diré que te prometí no hacerlo.

Una corriente de aire se filtró por la ventana y me hizo estremecer. Emma se levantó y cerró bien la ventana, sacó un par de calcetines de su bolso y volvió a la cama.

—Dame tus pies.

—¿Qué?

—El frío entra por los pies y el cuello, te va a dar una pulmonía, así que dame tus pies.

No esperó a que yo estuviera de acuerdo, sólo tomó mis pies fríos y me puso sus calcetines, algo más que nunca nadie ha hecho por mí.

—Gracias. —Le dije cuando volvió a acostarse a mi lado.

Aunque apagamos todas las luces, la habitación siguió estando un poco clara, la cortina era delgada y no podía impedir el paso de la luz de la luna.

—¿Tú no tienes frío?

—No. Pero tú debes estar congelándote.

—Estoy bien.

—Debimos haber pedido más mantas.

—No es necesario.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las llevó hasta su boca para soplar aire caliente.

—Estás helada.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, de lo contrario no hubiese hecho lo que hice. Me acerqué, acortando toda la distancia entre nosotras y me apoyé contra ella; estaba temblando y no por el frío, sino por la posibilidad de que ella me apartase; me quedé en silencio y cuando ella me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó contra su cuerpo me sentí aliviada, era algo muy reconfortante, y aunque mi corazón latía con rapidez la sensación de calidez que empezó a embargarme hizo que me relajara hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

EMMA

Mi olor favorito solía ser el de una taza de chocolate caliente con canela, hasta que descubrí que no hay nada mejor que el olor a manzanas. Puede que todos digan que Regina Mills es la mujer más peligrosa del mundo, y sí, ha intentado matarme un par de veces, pero yo sólo puedo ver a una mujer que adora usar tacones creyéndose alta, que adora las manzanas y que ama a su hijo por encima de todas las cosas, y de la cual sin lugar a dudas me he enamorado. Pero después de habernos tomado demasiado tiempo jugando a odiarnos la una a la otra, la rapidez que tomaron los últimos eventos era más allá de desconcertantes.

No sabía qué hacer. Estábamos compartiendo la misma cama, la misma manta y como si eso fuese poco la tenía entre mis brazos, su rostro estaba hundido en mi cuello y sus manos se aferraban a mi pijama. Cuando estuve segura de que ella estaba profundamente dormida, deje que mi nariz disfrutara de perderse en su cabello sedoso, y mis manos pudieron frotar suaves círculos en su espalda. Si ella tan solo supiera mi absurda idea de dejarla ir se daría cuenta de lo tonta que soy. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se enamoraría de ella?

Regina Mills me ha tendido una trampa, con sus ojos marrones y sus labios rojos me ha capturado. Quería besarla, tocar su piel, explorar todo su cuerpo y hacerla susurrar mi nombre entre gemidos. El deseo de hacerla mía me estaba comiendo de adentro hacia fuera, y la forma en que su cuerpo se adaptaba al mío no hacía nada por ayudarme; su aliento caliente en mi cuello erizaba toda mi piel.

Se movió buscando acomodarse, y sus labios tibios rozaron mi cuello enviando descargas eléctricas a mi centro palpitante. Me moví en un intento por aligerar mi dulce tortura pero eso fue aún peor, porque ella levantó su pierna derecha sobre mí y no me quedó más que deslizar mi pierna izquierda entre sus muslos descubiertos. Su corto pijama de seda estaba enredado en su cintura, no podía verla pero podía sentirlo, y sus braguitas de encaje rozaban contra la tela del pantalón de mi pijama que cubría mis muslos. La única razón por la que seguía viva era mi pijama que me impedía sentir plenamente su piel.

Mis manos eran entumecidas en la espalda de ella y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no acariciar sus piernas desnudas, de haberlo hecho no creo que hubiese podido contenerme. Cerré los ojos, y dejé que el olor de las manzanas me ayudara a dormir.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Cuando despertamos al día siguiente seguíamos enredadas la una en la otra. La luz del sol daba directo en mis ojos impidiéndome volver a dormir. Ahora estoy segura que Regina es una de esas personas que duermen abrazadas a una almohada, un rasgo para nada acorde con la personalidad de la cual se jacta.

Se movió un poco lejos de mí y aproveché la oportunidad para salir de la cama, no quería darle una idea equivocada a Henry, y aunque Regina fue la de la iniciativa de abrazarme no sé si estaría muy feliz de levantarse entre mis brazos prácticamente semidesnuda, no es como si la manta me hubiese permitido ver algo, pero tampoco lo hubiese hecho sin su pleno consentimiento, bastante tengo ya con todas las fantasías en mi cabeza.

Mientras me daba una ducha hice un intento por despejar mi mente. ¿Y sí había una posibilidad de que Regina sintiera algo por mí?

Algo de príncipe encantador debe correr por mis venas ¿cómo podía retirarme sin siquiera intentarlo? Aunque estoy segura que el propio príncipe azul y Blanca Nieves serían los primeros en apoyarme en declinar, al igual que cada uno de los habitantes de Storybrooke, excepto Henry. Y eso me hizo pensar que aunque no podía darle una familia con Neal, estaba casi segura que él sería el primero en apoyar la idea de Regina y yo juntas.

Debía al menos intentarlo, agotar todas las posibilidades. ¿Por qué enviarla a los brazos de otro cuando yo misma puedo intentar hacerla feliz? Soy algo así como su héroe de chaqueta roja, lo más parecido a un superhéroe que va a encontrar, si nuestras vidas están basadas en cuentos de hadas entonces podemos apostar por un final feliz. Necesitaba un plan, y sabía que la persona idónea para ayudarme era Henry.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Después de desayunar, dimos un paseo por la isla; Henry y Regina me ayudaron a comprar algunas cosas para llevarles a todos en casa. Tomé la cámara de Regina y prácticamente los obligué a posar para mí, cada vez me sentía más como si fuéramos una verdadera familia.

Henry decidió que era su turno para tomar fotos y yo no pude evitar correr hacia Regina y cargarla, amenazándola con dejarla caer en el agua, ella intentó amenazarme con convertirme en una rana pero como eso no me detuvo y ella no era tan fuerte como para soltarse de mí, no le quedó de otra que aferrarse a mi cuello mientras yo giraba con ella; y Henry reía a carcajadas tomando fotos. Siempre creí que ella y yo éramos casi de la misma contextura, pero la todo poderosa Regina Mills no es competencia para mí en el mundo real.

Una vez que nos embarcamos en el viaje de regreso, aproveché que Regina fue por unas bebidas y me decidí a hablar con Henry, el seguía insistiendo en ver las ballenas.

—Henry ¿podemos hablar?

Lo llevé conmigo y nos sentamos alejados de todos, en unas sillas para tomar el sol que nadie usaba, porque estaban más interesadas en fotografiar el paisaje alrededor.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Sí —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. Sabía que ésta era una buena idea.

—Hay algo muy importante que quiero contarte —me temblaban las manos por lo nerviosa que estaba—, me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo.

—¿Qué es?

Respiré profundamente, intente acomodar mi cabello a pesar del viento, y obligándome a tener valor lo miré directo a los ojos.

—Creo que… me gusta tu mamá. —Lo dije lo mejor que pude.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes… del tipo romántico. —Aunque intentaba sonreír para aligerar lo que acababa de contarle a mi hijo mis labios seguían rígidos.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? Ummm… —Eso me tomó por sorpresa—, no lo sé, ella es… especial.

—Pero a ella no le gustan las chicas.

—Talvez sí.

—No, no le gustan.

—No puedes estar seguro, no sabías que me gustaban las chicas.

—Pero a ella no le gustan, ella hace todas las cosas de chicas…

Reí un poco porque era el comentario más inocente que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, me recordó lo joven que realmente era.

—Puedes hacer todas las cosas de chicas y aún así te pueden gustar las chicas. Me gusta mucho tu mamá Henry, y me gustaría tener una oportunidad con ella.

—¿Una oportunidad para qué?

—Para estar con ella… en una relación.

—Pero no puedes. Se supone que serías su mejor amiga.

—Puedo ser su mejor amiga.

—No, porque si intentas ser su novia y no funciona entonces no podrán ser amigas nunca más, y ella necesita una amiga. —Dijo exasperado, como si intentara hacerme entender algo que sólo él entiende.

—Henry.

No podía decir nada en contra de eso, era cierto, pero aún así, no podía ser amiga de Regina estando enamorada de ella; me esforzaría por asegurarme de que ella sea feliz sin mí pero entonces tendría que alejarme porque estar cerca de ella me mataría.

—La quiero Henry, no te lo estaría diciendo de no ser así. Estoy enamorada de ella.

—¡Pero yo no quiero que estés enamorada de ella! —Dijo muy enojado y al borde de las lágrimas—. No se supone que sería así. Planeé éste viaje para que se hicieran amigas, no para que te enamoraras de ella.

—No me enamoré de ella en éste viaje Henry —dije exasperada—, es algo que ha ido creciendo desde el día en que la conocí, y de no ser por toda la mierda por la que hemos pasado quizá...

—Eres el salvador, y todo el mundo la ve como la Reina Malvada, ellos no van a aceptarlo.

—¡No me importa!

—No quiero que la odien más, van a hacerle daño, y si ella no te quiere entonces no vas a querer salvarla.

—Siempre voy a cuidar de ella, no importa lo que pase, lo prometo.

—¿Y si lo intentas y todo sale mal?

Lo tomé de las manos y me acerqué más a él.

—Será entre nosotras dos, nunca dejaríamos que algo así te afecte Henry. Somos tus madres y sin importar lo que pase siempre lo seremos.

—Ustedes ya son como padres divorciados. No quiero que vuelvan a odiarse porque entonces nunca podremos ser una familia, nunca podremos tener vacaciones juntos otra vez.

—Pero si todo sale bien podremos estar juntos. Henry sólo quiero una oportunidad...

—¿Vas a casarte con ella?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Eso… no es así de fácil.

—Lo es. Si realmente la amas entonces debes pedirle que se case contigo y si ella también te ama dirá que sí.

—Esto no es una historia de Disney, la vida real no funciona así.

—¡Yo sé cómo funciona el mundo real, no soy un tonto!

—No he dicho que lo seas pero-

—Entonces eres como los hombres de los que hablaba antes el Hada Azul cuando era una monja y nos daba clases, ella le decía a las chicas que hay chicos malos, que unos hombres sólo quieren aprovecharse de las mujeres ¿eres así Emma?

—¡Claro que no! ¿En serio crees que lo único que quiero es acostarme con tu mamá?

—No voy a dejar que estés con ella a menos que te cases. Promete que no vas a intentar estar con ella. Promételo Emma.

Y aunque las palabras venían de la boca de un niño no pudieron haber sido dichas más en serio, estoy segura que ni siquiera el propio padre de Regina la defendió alguna vez así, me hubiese sentido orgullosa de no ser porque lo que él me estaba pidiendo me rompía el corazón.

—¿Quieres que sea su amiga pero no que esté enamorada de ella?

—No quiero que estés enamorada de ella. Prométeme que no lo harás.

—Pero ya estoy enamorada de ella.

—Y así como dejaste de estar enamorada de papá puedes dejar de estar enamorada de mi mamá. ¿Lo prometes?

Y cuando había aceptado por fin mis sentimientos… Henry era la única persona que creía estaría feliz, pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

—Lo prometo.

Nunca antes había dicho una promesa tan vacía, porque cuando vi a Regina caminando hacia nosotros supe que no podía cumplir mi palabra. Henry corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano alejándola de mí.


	8. Chapter 8

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Lo siento por tan larga espera. Lo cierto es que ha sido una semana de imprevistos, me surgieron vacaciones de último momento que no había planificado y que no me quedó otra opción que tomar y me resultó imposible sentarme a escribir. No volverá a pasar. De todas formas he decidido recompensarlos un poco, así que mientras escuchaba Adele y veía viejas entrevistas de mis amados Mulder y Scully, lo cual no es muy buena combinación, he escrito nuestro segundo punto de giro, no sé si les irá a gustar, pero espero que sí.

Gracias por todos los reviews y por los mensajitos. No los volveré a hacer esperar tanto. El siguiente capítulo estará pronto.

Y tenemos más favoritos y nuevos seguidores. Estoy sorprendida porque no esperaba que alguien le prestara atención a esta historia, creí que pasaría desapercibida, así que muchísimas gracias.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

HENRY

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuando era muy pequeño aún, mamá y yo fuimos de compras, mi cumpleaños estaba cerca y ella decía que necesitaba ropa nueva. Yo estaba molesto porque quería ir al establo a ver los caballos y ella no quería llevarme, me dijo que no podía montar siendo tan pequeño; después comprendí que ese lugar la hacía muy triste, pero ese día yo solo estaba muy enojado, así que cuando llegamos a la tienda de ropa y ella intentó que me probara unas camisetas me tiré al piso e hice un gran berrinche: lloré, grité y pataleé. Recuerdo que cuando mamá me sacó de allí en brazos y nos metimos en el auto, tenía las mejillas rojas como un tomate, sé que estaba avergonzada porque nunca más volvimos a esa tienda. Al día siguiente ella me compró un enorme caballo de peluche el cual puse en la basura, no sé qué pasó con ese peluche pero a la semana siguiente Graham me recogió de la escuela y me llevó directo a los establos; estaba emocionado por ver los caballos, y pude haber montado alguno porque Graham dijo que no le contaría a mamá si yo quería hacerlo. No lo hice, volví a casa y no volví a ir a los establos, porque aunque había conseguido lo que quería, me di cuenta que no importaban los caballos si mamá no estaba ahí para verme montar.

Sé que mamá y ma no son amigas aún, pero es lo que quiero, y es lo que mamá necesita. Se suponía que este viaje serviría para lograr mi misión, no para que ma se enamore de mamá, eso no puede pasar, lo dañaría todo. Ma cree que solo soy un niño que no sabe nada, pero eso no es cierto, sé exactamente lo que va a pasar y no es nada bueno, es por eso que debo estar muy pendiente.

Siempre me di cuenta de la forma en que ma mira a mamá pero recién ahora entiendo lo que eso significa, y no me gusta. Todo va a complicarse otra vez y todos volverán a pelear, y lo peor es que van a culpar a mamá, y ella no tiene la culpa de ser bonita y gustarle a ma, aunque aún no entiendo cómo pudo haber pasado, ma siempre se queja de todo lo que hace mamá, ellas son muy diferentes. Al menos sé que aún tengo tiempo para solucionar las cosas, no es como si ma se le fuera a declarar a mamá hoy mismo, y tampoco creo que ma vaya a romper su promesa; y por otro lado a mamá le gustan los chicos.

Mamá no dudó en ayudarme de fotógrafa en caso de ver a alguna ballena, ella estaba muy atenta pero yo no podía estarlo, no con ma observando todo el tiempo a mamá. Así que mientras mamá miraba el agua, ma la miraba a ella y yo miraba a ma; de no ser porque nos salpicó un poco de agua todos nos hubiésemos quedado con el cuello torcido.

Mamá se puso un poco pálida y ma tuvo que sostenerla porque se mareó un poco.

—¿Mamá estás bien? —Pregunté preocupado.

—Está bien, pero ve a traerle alguna bebida dulce. —Dijo ma, y salí corriendo a hacer lo que me pidió mientras ella ayudaba a mamá a sentarse.

Al volver con la bebida ma recibía una manta de un señor que trabajaba en el crucero. Escuché a mamá decir que estaba bien y que no necesitaba ningún médico. El señor se fue y ma cubrió a mamá con una manta. Lo más extraño de todo fue que mamá parecía feliz mientras ma la abrazaba, porque ma no estaba ayudándola a no tener frío, estaba aprovechando el momento para abrazar a mamá.

Corrí hacia ellas y le entregué la bebida a mamá.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Si cariño, estoy muy bien, no fue nada. —Dijo sonriendo y separándose un poco de ma.

Sonreí y decidí que era el momento perfecto para sentarme entre ellas, la verdad me costó un poco hacer que ma me diera espacio, fue mamá quién se hizo a un lado y me envolvió en un abrazo debajo de su manta.

—Ma, ¿puedes ir a ver si pasa alguna ballena? Yo me quedare aquí con mamá.

—Ah… no creo que haya ninguna ballena chico. —Ma me miro como si estuviera loco pero no me importó.

—¿Crees que no hay ninguna ballena? —Pregunté a mamá abrazándome un poco más a ella.

—Estoy segura que si, aún podemos tener suerte y ver una. —Dijo besando mi cabeza—. ¿Puedes hacer guardia por nosotros? —Le preguntó a ma y yo me volteé para mirarla también.

—Sí ma, ¿puedes hacer guardia por nosotros?

—Ehhh… claro —Dijo sin muchas ganas y se levantó llevando la cámara consigo.

Sé que ma no quería ir a ver ballenas, y yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas, había cosas más importantes de las que debía preocuparme: como ma abrazando a mamá cuando me había prometido lo contrario. Mamá ni siquiera se da cuenta porque ella no está interesada en las mujeres, ella es solo una mamá, mi mamá, y no necesita enamorarse de nadie mucho menos de mi otra ma. A veces extraño la época en que éramos solo mamá y yo, ella dedicaba todo su tiempo a mí, sé que es mi culpa porque ahora yo tengo una gran familia que atender y estoy ocupado haciendo amigos, pero de todos mis padres la única que me presta toda su atención es mamá, a veces creo que papá no quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo y creo que es porque ma no quiere pasar tiempo con él, y todos mis abuelos están tan ocupados que ya no quieren llevarme al establo o acompañarme después de clase, o contarme historias sobre mundos mágicos. Ni siquiera los niños de mi clase quieren pasar tiempo conmigo y no entiendo por qué.

Ma no entiende, ella no es como mamá y yo, todos quieren ser amigos de ella, y aunque sus padres quieren estar a su lado ella solo los aleja, y no le importa. Ella cree que los cuentos de hadas son tontos y que vivir en un lugar con personajes de cuentos es aburrido, a veces me da miedo cuando se pone de mal humor y pelea con sus padres porque creo que en cualquier momento podría irse y dejarnos, no he olvidado que ella quiso llevarme antes de romper la maldición. ¿Y qué pasaría si ella quisiera irse otra vez? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo, qué pasaría con mamá?

* * *

EMMA

Estaba de pie a la espera de que una ballena invisible apareciera y posara para una foto, después de haber sido enviada allí por mi propio hijo en un intento por apartarme de su madre. El chico es inteligente y no podía negarlo, aunque me era difícil comprender su aversión con respecto hacia mis sentimientos. Estaba completamente segura que la razón no era por ser mujeres, y sabía que era válido su deseo de no querer arriesgar su frágil familia recién establecida. Pero no podía cumplir mi promesa, una sola mirada de aquellos ojos marrones hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Me quedé allí, de pié en el frío, y la ballena nunca apareció, o quizá mis ojos nunca la vieron porque todo lo que podían ver es a ella, y esa facilidad con que puede ser la madre de Henry solo me hacía enamorarme aún más de ella.

Quería eliminar todo el aire a nuestro alrededor, caminar hacia ella y que la distancia que nos separaba se volviera inexistente, y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer, no podía escuchar a mi cerebro gritándome que era un error, no podía recordar la promesa echa a mi hijo, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, de la única cosa que estaba segura, era que si iba a cometer un error, entonces sería el mejor error de toda mi vida.

Cuando estuvimos en tierra Regina parecía más estable, nadie creería la facilidad con que ella consigue marearse, no tengo ni idea de cómo ha logrado acostumbrarse a teletransportarse en una nube de humo, pero me alegraba verla mejor.

Volvimos a comer en el mismo lugar del día anterior y por suerte esta vez Regina se unió a Henry y a mí y pudimos darnos un verdadero banquete de langostas. Fue un momento libre de stress en el que sentirnos como una familia se intensificó., al menos para mí.

Cuando Henry se levantó para ir al baño, enviado a lavarse las manos por Regina, aproveché para hablar con ella.

—Todavía tenemos un lugar por visitar.

—No creo que tengamos tiempo. Henry tiene clases mañana y si recuerdo bien tú tienes un trabajo al que ir. —Intentó arrebatarme la cuenta pero no la dejé. Saqué el dinero del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y le di una pequeña propina al mesero.

—No se va a acabar el mundo porque faltemos un día y creo que todos nos merecemos un día más de descanso, en especial Henry, ha pasado por mucho.

—Lo sé. —Dijo agachando la mirada y jugueteando con su servilleta—. Tienes razón.

—No hace daño divertirse un poco y el chico es buen estudiante; y es tu semana, así que seguramente lo pondrás al día de inmediato… pero si crees que deberíamos regresar…

—No. Es una buena idea alejarnos de todo. —Sonrió hacia mí—. Estamos pasándola realmente bien.

—Mejor de lo que pude haberme imaginado.

Henry volvió a la mesa, interrumpiendo nuestro pequeño momento; su ceño fruncido me hizo sentir reprendida. Creí que estaría más emocionado cuando recibió la noticia de que nos quedaríamos un día más, pero sólo me miró inquisitivamente y yo preferí fingir que no era conmigo.

Nos hospedamos en un pequeño hotel y cuando ordené una suite para todos nosotros Henry volvió a dirigirme una de sus miradas mortales, a veces parece más hijo de Regina que mío, y de no ser porque aún recuerdo cada una de las contracciones juraría que fue Regina quién lo tuvo en su barriga. Afortunadamente ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, no sabía en qué mundo paralelo estábamos pero no podía sentirme más feliz.

Todos tomamos una ducha rápida, nos arreglamos y salimos a dar una vuelta. A diferencia del resto del viaje Henry no estuvo muy comunicativo y aunque esperaba que Regina no se diera cuenta, no corrí con tanta suerte. Lo dejamos entrar a una tienda de comics a comprar, y nos quedamos fuera.

—¿Está todo bien con Henry?

—Claro que sí —la respuesta no parecía convencerla en lo absoluto—, es porque no pudimos ver las ballenas, se lo prometí y… bueno…

—No es tu culpa Emma —Dijo posando su mano en mi antebrazo—, ya sabes lo exigente que es, pero él nunca puede enojarse contigo.

—Yo no estaría tan segura.

Henry corrió hacia nosotras y por medio centímetro me libré de ser arrollada. Una vez más volvió a apartarme, tomó de la mano a Regina y comenzó a hablarle de todos los nuevos comics que había comprado. Regina se volteó por un momento, su mirada era una de disculpa, pero ella no tenía idea de la verdadera razón de la actitud de Henry.

Los llevé al parque Prescott y aunque Henry no quería admitirlo sé lo mucho que le gustó. La primera vez que estuve allí lo detesté, odiaba ver a las familias reunidas luciendo demasiado perfectas para ser reales; pero ahora era diferente, se sentía bien estar allí porque no estaba sola, el bebé que nunca creí que conocería estaba ahora conmigo, era mi hijo al fin. Lo miré hacer el tonto mientras alimentaba a los patos, y aún siento la misma punzada de culpa por no haber estado en los primeros años de su vida, pero ahora todo es más fácil porque sé que de una u otra manera tomé la decisión correcta, logré darle la mamá que siempre soñé ser para él aunque no sea yo, Regina sin saberlo hizo realidad uno de mis más grandes sueños, y por eso le estaré agradecida por siempre.

Regina adoró los jardines a pesar de no ser la mejor época del año, el lugar era realmente hermoso, pero otra vez pude observar un poco de tristeza en ella, me gustaría saber qué recuerdos le trae. Yo por mi parte estuve encantada de sentarme y comer panecillos de diferentes sabores. Regina se sentó a mi lado en una banca mientras veíamos a Henry observar un espectáculo que iba más o menos por la mitad.

—Me alegra que nos hayamos quedado, este lugar es hermoso.

No más hermoso que ella, pero el miedo no me dejó contestar eso.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

—Henry está feliz, eso es lo único que importa.

—Tú también importas Regina.

Ella sonrió totalmente convencida de lo contrario.

—¿Hablaste con tus padres? No quisiera verlos aparecerse creyendo que te he secuestrado.

—No te preocupes por eso, les dije que fui yo quien logró secuestrarte, eso los calmó lo suficiente.

—Yo no estaría tan segura.

—Olvídate de ellos, mejor cuéntame qué sucede con tu magia.

—¿Con mi magia? —Al menos logré que me mirará, estoy casi convencida de que ella cree que si deja de observar a Henry por un segundo él va a desaparecer, no puedo culparla después de lo que pasamos con Pan.

—¿Por qué no funciona?

—No…

—Ni siquiera intentes engañarme. —La interrumpí—. ¿Por qué no está funcionando?

—Te recuerdo que detuve una maldición, ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de magia que eso requiere?

—Yo prácticamente te resucité y…

—¿Alguna vez vas a olvidarlo? No me resucitaste.

—No tenías pulso Regina, y no quiero recordar eso, solo contesta mi pregunta.

—¿Es una orden?

—Tómalo como quieras. Ya deberías haber recuperado tu magia si estás insinuando que la agotaste por convertir una nube de humo verde en color morado.

—No pasa nada con mi magia, solo no ha habido ninguna amenaza que me obligue a usarla. —Volvió a fijar la mirada en Henry y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sabes que no te creo ¿verdad? —Dije adoptando la misma posición que ella.

—Sabes que no me importa ¿verdad?

Nos quedamos por un momento en silencio, no era del todo incómodo pero tampoco era agradable, increíblemente siempre encuentro la manera de hacerla enojar.

—Creo que talvez solo necesitas relajarte. —Dije aún sin mirarla—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo divertido? Y que no incluya a Henry, él es nuestro hijo pero tenemos vidas propias.

—Mi vida es Henry.

—Pero no debería ser así Regina —me volteé hacia ella y la tomé de los hombros obligándola a mirarme, porque lo que decía no podía ser su única realidad, me exasperaba oírla hablar así—. Tu vida entera no puede girar entorno a una única persona, debes tener planes o sueños.

—Esa es una manera muy ilusa de pensar.

—¿Te estás escuchando?

—No voy a disculparme por amar a Henry, él es…

—Tu vida, tu todo, lo sé, estuve allí cuando me lo gritaste.

—Pero no lo entiendes.

—Lo hago, pero también soy consciente que cuando él se vaya a la universidad te vas a quedar con una inmensa casa vacía y ni siquiera podrás pelear conmigo porque eso es lo que hace todo el mundo: se van y viven sus propias vidas. El día de mañana comenzará a pasar todo el tiempo con sus amigos y nosotras seremos sus aburridas madres pasadas de moda. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

—Ese no es tu problema. —Se soltó bruscamente de mí e intentó levantarse pero no la dejé—. ¡Qué demonios! ¡Suéltame!

—No. Y no me mires como si quisieras matarme porque eso ya no funciona conmigo. Tengo razón y lo sabes. No sé que rayos pasa con todo el mundo pero ya no hay una maldición que los obligue a vivir eternamente amargados y aburridos.

—Y yo no tengo la culpa que tu vida no te sea suficiente.

—No lo voltees hacia mí. Dios Regina, eres una mujer joven, se que todos tienen veintiocho años más que yo pero deberías estar emborrachándote en alguna fiesta y prometiendo hacer dietas que nunca harás.

—¿Y por qué necesitaría hacer dieta?

—¡Oh Dios Regina! —me escurrí en la banca y me frote el rostro con las manos, una cosa más de la cual estoy convencida es que ella y yo no hablamos el mismo idioma— Vas a ser la causante de que me explote el cerebro. No estoy diciendo que estás gorda, todo lo contrario, bueno no todo lo contrario…

Miré de reojo solo para reafirmar que en lugar de mejorar las cosas las estaba empeorando.

—Estás caliente ¿ok? Eres como wow…

—¿Aprendiste algo en la escuela? Es increíble que tu vocabulario comience en maldición y termine siempre en wow.

—Estaba intentado hacerte cumplido pero contigo no se puede.

—Después de decirme gorda.

—¡Que no! Nunca te he llamado gorda.

Henry volvió corriendo y esta vez estaba feliz de su interrupción. Nunca tendremos una comunicación decente, a menos que me compre un diccionario que me ayude a traducir frases coherentes para el complicadísimo engranaje cerebral que Cora implantó en la cabeza de Regina.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Henry estaba cansado, al igual que Regina, así que después de una cena temprana volvimos al hotel.

Fui la primera en tomar una ducha y después de eso me vestí y salí un momento dejándolos solos. Tenía una última noche y no estaba dispuesta a rendirme.

No pude haberme demorado más de cuarenta minutos pero cuando regresé los dos ya estaban dormidos. Me acerqué a Regina y suavemente la desperté.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó adormilada.

—Levántate y vístete.

—Para qué —¿preguntó en medio de un bostezo? Me distrajo un poco por lo linda que se veía.

—Tenemos una cosa más por hacer.

—Es tarde, y Henry está dormido.

—Son las ocho y media, y esta salida es solo para nosotras dos. Levántate.

La tomé de las manos y logré sacarla de la cama.

—No, espera. No podemos salir sin Henry, no podemos dejarlo aquí solo.

—No es un bebé, es un chico listo y solo iremos aquí al frente, al parque.

—Ya estuvimos allí. Y Henry no es un adulto que puede cuidarse…

—Dejaremos la habitación cerrada. No es como si nos vamos a ir y lo vamos a abandonar.

—Pero…

—No más peros. Ve a cambiarte o voy a llevarte en pijama.

—No puedes obligarme. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos y me miró desafiante.

—Soy más fuerte princesa, no me obligues a llevarte cargada.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, con nosotras siempre hay una lucha de poder involucrada hasta en la más mínima cosa, pero esta vez no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Va a gustarte, lo prometo.

Ella dio la vuelta y no del todo convencida se metió en el baño a cambiarse de ropa.

Se puso un jean de color negro mucho más ajustado que el que yo llevaba puesto, hacía que mis ojos se pierdan entre tantas curvas, y mientras yo opté por mi típico top blanco debajo de un suéter del mismo color, ella llevaba un suéter fino de color rojo como sus labios; lo más práctico era que se pusiera unos zapatos planos como mis botas, pero al igual que siempre, eligió unos botines negros de tacón alto. Me puse un abrigo rojo, largo hasta la mitad del muslo, y ella solo se puso unos guantes negros y envolvió una bufanda plateada alrededor de su cuello. Era una noche fría y debí obligarla a llevar un abrigo, pero eso jugaría un poco a mi favor, y esta noche necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera necesitar.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Cuando llegamos al parque, ella estaba un poco sorprendida, habían más personas allí, pero no estaba lleno y eso lo hacía perfecto. El chico con el que había hablado antes me hizo de la mano, me acerqué y le pagué el resto del dinero que le había prometido, a cambio me entregó la manta, la pizza y un six pack de cervezas enlatadas.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

Tendí la manta sobre el césped verde.

—Veremos una película.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesitamos un poco de diversión, y creí que era muy pronto como para llevarte a bailar o algo así. Pasos de bebé.

Me senté y felizmente ella se sentó a mi lado, con mucha más delicadeza que yo y con las piernas dobladas hacia un costado en lugar del estilo indio.

—No creo que pizza y cerveza sean pasos de bebé.

—Pero la película es cursi, y Henry me ha contado lo mucho que te gustan las películas cursis.

Reí mientras ella lucía un poco avergonzada, lo cual sirvió para que me reciba el primer pedazo de pizza. Se quitó los guantes, y tomó la pizza con un par de servilletas.

—No va a matarte.

—Seguramente solo me ayudará a incrementar las libras que tengo de más.

—Por última vez no estás gorda, estás muy bien, ya quisiera lucir como tú. ¿A quién le debemos esa bonita vista posterior?

Yo iba a sonreír pero Regina comenzó a toser y tuve que destapar una cerveza y dársela antes de que se atragante.

—Lo siento, no quise decir… ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió sin mirarme del todo a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojas y aunque me sentí un poco culpable me gustó verla sonrojada.

—Esto sabe horrible.

—¿La cerveza? —Dije masticando rápidamente para poder hablar—. ¿Nunca antes habías tomado una?

—No. Y no entiendo cómo a alguien puede gustarle.

—Al menos puedes tacharla de tu lista de cosas por hacer.

—Eso definitivamente no está en mi lista.

—¿Puedo saber lo que hay en tu lista?

—Nada.

—Oh vamos, cuéntame algo.

—No hay nada.

Tosió otro poco y tomó un poco de cerveza. Era un poco irreal verla comer pizza y beber cerveza directo de una lata, pero no creo que haya nadie que lo haga con tanta sensualidad como ella.

—A mí me gustaría conducir un auto de carreras, no es que me queje de mi auto pero las películas de Rápidos y Furiosos me han dejado un poco obsesiva con eso.

—¿De qué trata?

—Necesito ponerte al día en muchas cosas. ¿Qué has estado haciendo en los últimos años?

—¿Se te olvida cierta persona fanática de superhéroes?

—Ok lo entiendo, eras una mamá de tiempo completo. Al menos ahora ustedes dos me tienen a mí.

—Se me olvidaba que estaba en presencia de un verdadero superhéroe.

Las dos reímos. Levanté mi cerveza y la choqué con la de ella.

—¿Por qué brindamos? —Preguntó ella.

—Por Henry, la razón por la que estamos aquí.

Ella sonrió y bebió su cerveza.

La película empezó a proyectarse en la pantalla gigante, y aquél paisaje rojo acompañado de música triste me aseguró que sería una película realmente aburrida, pero cuando miré a Regina ella me estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Henry te contó?

—¿Qué cosa?

Ella me miró por un instante y me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

—Nada. —Dijo susurrando.

Me recosté, apoyando los codos en el suelo para mantenerme un poco erguida y crucé mis tobillos. Ella seguía a mi lado, aún sentado como una verdadera princesa. Y vimos en silencio el mismo paisaje rojo con un hombre en un bote remando en un lago, y unas aves volando hacia una casa que me recordó mi casa favorita de la calle Mifflin.

Le ofrecí un segundo pedazo de pizza y volví a sentarme estilo indio, ella parecía fascinada por la película, estaba demasiado concentrada para darse cuenta que yo estaba fascinada por ella, quería acomodar los mechones de cabello que el viento alborotaba. Tosió un poco y lamenté no haberle recordado traer un abrigo.

—¿Tienes frío?

Ella volteó hacia mí y sonrió una vez más.

—No. Estoy bien. Gracias.

Iba a volver a recostarme para ponerme más cómoda pero entonces ella volvió a mirarme en la misma forma extraña de hace un momento.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo arrimarme… a ti? —Preguntó adorablemente tímida y por un instante me hizo perder la capacidad de hablar.

—Cla… claro, sí… por supuesto. —Tartamudeé vergonzosamente.

Ella se arrimó a mi hombro pero yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba demasiado nerviosa, y con torpeza choqué mi hombro con el de ella.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. Yo…

—Espera.

Mis funciones cerebrales parecieron volver por un momento y me permitieron moverme rápidamente detrás de ella, dejando un espacio para que se acomode entre mis piernas. Se arrimó con torpeza a mí. Y aunque me temblaban un poco las manos, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella.

—Gracias. —Dijo levantando la mirada hacia mí.

—¿Estás mejor así?

—Sí. —Asintió y se acurrucó un poco más.

No podía respirar, mi corazón estaba acelerado y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para relajarme y no dar a notar mis nervios. Si cualquiera se fijara en nosotros juraría que estábamos en medio de una romántica cita, que en cierta forma era cierto, lo único malo es que Regina no tenía idea.

Aunque estaba detrás de ella, perdida entre el olor de su cabello y su cuerpo presionando contra el mío, pude darme cuenta que habían ciertos diálogos que ella estaba recitando en voz baja. Ella conocía la película, e increíblemente yo había acertado en eso.

Creo que estábamos a mitad de la película, ella volvió a toser y yo le ofrecí un poco de cerveza mientras le sobaba la espalda.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Esa tos no se oye muy bien.

—No. Lo siento. Estoy bien.

—Es lo que has dicho todo el día. —Dije colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Ella se volteó un poco, acomodándose para poder mirarme mientras hablábamos.

—Nunca antes la había pasado tan bien. Ni siquiera sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero tú…

—He hecho lo que cualquiera haría.

—No es cierto. Nunca nadie ha sido así conmigo. Quizá…

—¿Daniel?

—Sí… pero tu has hecho muchísimo más y no entiendo por qué. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque creo que mereces ser feliz.

Ella agachó la cabeza, se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y miró de nuevo hacia la pantalla.

—Sé que Henry quiere que seamos amigas, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Toqué su mejilla y la hice voltear hacia mí para poder verla a los ojos.

—Sé que ese es el deseo de Henry, pero ¿qué es lo que tú deseas Regina? ¿Quieres que seamos amigas?

—Yo no deseo nada. —Lo dijo con tanta convicción que era doloroso y aterrador, pero no iba a acobardarme.

—¿Sabes lo que yo deseo?

—¿Qué?

—No tener que regresar nunca a Storybrooke, quedarme aquí para siempre.

—¿Y que pasa con Henry?

—Podríamos quedarnos los tres aquí, o en cualquier otra ciudad. Podemos ser la familia que él tanto quiere. Puedes ser tú misma Regina, no tendrías que seguir fingiendo algo que no eres.

—Yo no hago tal cosa. —Dijo un poco ofendida.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a refutarme?

—¿Serías capaz de dejar a tu familia? Hay personas esperando por ti Emma.

—Pero la única que me importa eres tú.

Ella se sorprendió, me miró inquisitivamente, como cada vez que le digo algo importante y ella siempre busca una mentira en mis ojos, pero era cierto.

Me acerqué un poco y estábamos tan cerca que pude percibir que ella contuvo el aliento, estaba asustada al igual que yo.

—Emma —Dijo en un susurro, y no sé si era porque quería que la bese o que me detenga, pero el oírla decir mi nombre fue todo lo que necesité.

Acorté aún más la distancia, acaricié su mejilla y llevé un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Sonreí al verla mojarse los labios y cerrar los ojos. Era como si fuéramos dos adolescentes y yo estuviera a punto de robarle su primer beso. Quizá no seamos un par de niñas inocentes nunca más, pero acerqué mis labios a los de ella y le robe el que fue nuestro primer beso. Sus labios eran helados y carnudos, y tras el primer roce ella se retiró sorprendida un poco hacia atrás, su aliento era caliente y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, puse mi mano detrás de su cuello y lentamente rocé una vez más mis labios con los de ella. Cerró los ojos primero y esta vez cuando apreté su labio inferior entre los míos ella no se retiró, dejó escapar un suspiro y aproveché para probar su delicioso labio superior. Sentirla corresponder y fundirse entre mis brazos me hizo querer perderme en ella para siempre. Y en su boca dulce comprendí que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella.

La falta de aliento nos hizo detenernos, yo no quería dejar de besarla pero ella estaba agitada y le temblaban las manos. Miró hacia abajo mientras yo tomaba sus manos entre las mías. Le besé la frente y ella se apartó un poco. Cuando levantó la cabeza iba a volver a besarla pero entonces vi sus ojos.

—Emma…

—Tus ojos… son azules.

Ella estaba un poco sin aliento y muy nerviosa.

—Estoy segura de que son marrones. —Volvió a esquivar mi mirada y soltó mis manos.

—No, no el iris, la otra cosa, lo blanco… es azul. —Dije tomando sus mejillas, mire sus ojos otra vez—. Y estás pálida.

Ella se frotó los ojos, y tosió un poco. Le sobé la espalda esperando que le pasara pronto, pero ella tosió con más fuerza y cuando miró la mano con la que estaba cubriendo su boca me percaté que había sangre.

—Regina —Dije preocupada.

Ella me miró angustiada pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sus ojos se cerraron y cayó desmayada. Logré alcanzarla, evitando que su cabeza tocara el piso, y la estreché entre mis brazos.

—¡Regina! ¡Regina contéstame! ¡Regina!


	9. Chapter 9

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias por la acogida que recibió el último capítulo, no lo esperaba, como tampoco esperaba la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, a mí que no me gustan las sorpresas pues esta me ha encantado. Debo decir que los últimos reviews han estado muy lindos todos, me han hecho sonreír, reír y me han animado mucho. Como es mi costumbre quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los que han hecho de esta historia su favorita, ya son 23, y a los seguidores que increíblemente van por los 37 ¿seguro que no están siguiendo la historia equivocada? Bueno, y no se me olvidan los que han dejado review: IsabellaMartins, Melissa Swan, rominamasi, Macabricet, Houghton Beckett, alexade, erpmeis y xx Hatsu Yume xx. Gracias.

Debo admitir que aunque Regina es mi personaje favorito es mucho más fácil escribir desde el punto de vista de Emma, no hay palabras para describir lo compleja que es Regina o quizá solo es el hecho de que por gustarme tanto temo no hacer justicia a su esencia; pero bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Espero también, que sepan disculpar cualquier error. Mi cerebro aún sigue en negación con las palabras que ya no se tildan, al paso que vamos cuando tenga hijos les diré: "En mis tiempos había algo llamado tilde".

Por cierto, ¿alguien supo cual fue la película que vieron Emma y Regina?

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

EMMA

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Estaba besándola, al fin, después de tanto; y al segundo siguiente ella estaba inconsciente en mis brazos, no era esa precisamente la reacción que esperaba, una bofetada hubiese estado dentro del rango de normalidad, aunque creo que el desmayarse en mis brazos es nuestra nueva forma de interrelacionarnos. No recuerdo con exactitud quiénes fueron los que me ayudaron, alguien intentó tomar a Regina de mis brazos pero yo no lo permití, mis piernas lo resintieron y alguien tuvo que sostenerme por la espalda pero logré levantarme con ella. Fue algo así como en las películas por las cuales siempre me quejo por ser demasiado irreales pero ahora sé que tienen razón, mi adrenalina estaba por las nubes. Nos subimos a un carro y yo no dejaba de gritarle a aquel sujeto que fuera más rápido, Regina no estaba reaccionando y yo me sentí igual que cada vez que creo que la voy a perder: aterrada.

Esta no es la jodida forma en que me imaginé sería nuestro primer beso, nadie se desmaya por recibir un beso y, ¿cuánto tiempo se supone que una persona dura desmayada? No lo sé, ni me importa, lo único que quería es que ella despierte y me diga que prefería estar muerta a estar conmigo, cualquier cosa era mejor que sostenerla en mis brazos con la incertidumbre de perderla. Estaba tan pálida, y cuando puse mi oreja sobre su pecho me costó mucho trabajo escuchar su corazón latir, fue entonces cuando me percaté que mis lágrimas estaban cayendo sobre sus mejillas. ¿Por qué simplemente no despertaba y me decía lo estúpida que estaba siendo por llorar sin ningún motivo?

—Tienes que despertar Regina, tienes que estar bien. —Le susurré y besé su delicada frente.

No sé cómo diablos me bajé del carro, hay momentos que simplemente parecen perdidos en mi memoria, solo sé que entré a emergencias con Regina en mis brazos, pidiendo a gritos un médico. El que parecía ser un enfermero se acercó a mí, y esta vez tuve que permitir que me ayudaran para colocar a Regina en una camilla, decirle su nombre y explicarle lo que había sucedido. Una enfermera me apartó y me dijo que no podían ayudarla si yo no la dejaba ir, quería estar con ella pero ellos no me dejaban, se la llevaron y me dejaron detrás de una puerta en la cual decía que mi ingreso estaba prohibido. Estúpido letrero y estúpida enfermera, iba a prenderle fuego al hospital si ellos dañaban un solo cabello de su hermosa cabeza.

Una mano en mi hombro me sobresaltó.

—Tranquila, seguro su novia va a estar bien.

—No… ella… —Suspiré, retrocedí hasta chocar contra una pared y me froté el rostro con las manos, porque ella no es mi novia y el desmayarse después de un beso no puede ser una buena señal.

—De pronto se le bajó el azúcar o es algo sin importancia. Va a estar bien. —Dijo otra vez aquella mujer; me recordó a Mary Margaret o a la versión mayor que en un mundo normal ella debería ser.

—Gracias… por traernos, por todo.

El hombre que condujo todo el camino comandado por mis gritos se acercó a nosotras. Su cabello corto estaba lleno de canas y no sé si fue la camisa de franela o la inmensa necesidad de tener a mis padres conmigo lo que me hizo verlo tan parecido a David, pero después de negarme a que me acompañen y verlos marchar, no pude evitar sentirme molesta al pensar en lo diferente que pudo haber sido mi vida si mis padres se hubiesen quedado conmigo y no fueran Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Azul. No sé por qué pensé en eso pero lo hice, y fue cuando me di cuenta que había convencido a Regina de dejar a Henry solo, en el hotel, porque nada malo podría pasarle. No podía ir por él, y tampoco podía llamarlo, al menos no hasta saber algo de Regina. ¿Qué iba decirle? Henry iba a matarme.

La misma enfermera que me dejó fuera vino a informarme un poco de su estado y a hacerme un montón de preguntas. ¿Qué se yo si Regina toma algún medicamento? Ella es el ejemplo vivo de salud. Ni siquiera supe qué contestar cuando me preguntó su edad, dije treinta porque no podía decir que en realidad tenía como más de cincuenta y que su apariencia se debía a una maldición que ella misma lanzó. Desde que me enteré de todo he intentado hacer cuentas y simplemente no coinciden, estúpidos hermanos Grimm y estúpido Disney.

—¿Está despierta? ¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo verla? —Pregunté rápidamente.

—Sí. Su novia está estable.

—Ella no es mi novia. Es la madre de mi hijo… es complicado.

—Como le decía, está estable pero estamos realizándole unos exámenes para saber lo que ha sucedido y poder darle un diagnóstico.

—Ok, ok, al menos está despierta, no debe ser nada serio si está despierta. ¿Puedo verla?

—Solo se les permite el paso a los familiares.

—Yyyy por eso —piensa Swan piensa—, le dije que no es mi novia porque es mi esposa. Nos casamos… en Iowa.

—Iowa ¿en serio? En Maine son reconocidas las parejas de hecho ¿no me dijo que eran de Maine?

—Síiii, pero queríamos un matrimonio, tenemos derechos ¿lo sabía? —la maldita enfermera no tenía cara de querer comprarme la maldita mentira, pude haber dicho que éramos hermanas o primas—, también tenemos un hijo: Henry, y está solo en el hotel sin saber que su madre está aquí.

—Le preguntaré al médico si puede pasar a ver a su esposa, Señora Swan. —La enfermera definitivamente no me tenía paciencia, o yo no le agradaba, lo más seguro eran las dos cosas.

—Gracias. —Dije con una falsa sonrisa mientras la enfermera se iba.

Regina estaba despierta y eso era todo lo que importaba. Sentí que podía volver a respirar, quizá no era nada malo o quizá solo estaba fingiendo porque no sabía cómo enfrentarse al hecho de que nos habíamos besado. ¿Y si se arrepintió? ¿Y si no quería besarme o que yo la bese? ¿Y si no quiere volver a verme nunca más?

XXXSQXXX

* * *

REGINA

Lo primero que sentí fue el sabor a sangre en mi boca, abrí los ojos de inmediato porque eso me recordó cosas que no quería recordar. La luz me cegó un poco pero me tranquilizó ver enfermeras y médicos a mi alrededor, eso me indicó que no estaba en el bosque encantado, hasta que recordé el momento exacto antes de que todo se volviera negro, y mi corazón volvió a agitarse.

—Regina ¿me escucha? ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra?

Me costó un poco enfocarme y la cabeza me estaba matando.

—Mi cabeza —dije un poco ronca, tenía la boca seca—, duele.

—¿Siente alguna otra molestia? —Preguntó la que parecía ser una enfermera.

—¿Sabe en dónde se encuentra? —Preguntó un doctor mientras revisaba mis ojos con una luz.

—En un hospital. —Mi cabeza estaba más clara pero no dejaba de doler—. Creo que me desmayé, estaba en el parque… viendo una película.

No podía respirar bien, me dolía el pecho y la espalda, al parecer los médicos lo sabían antes que yo porque me pusieron una máscara de oxígeno y me explicaron que era para ayudarme a respirar.

—Quiero una prueba de sangre, de orina y una radiografía de tórax. —No supe quién dijo eso, creo que fue el mismo doctor que me habló la primera vez.

—¿Puedo irme? Quiero irme.

—No. Necesitamos hacerle unos exámenes primero. Sarah va a llevarla a una habitación para que esté más cómoda.

Intenté mirar a mi alrededor, había algo como una pinza en mi dedo índice y una intravenosa. Sé que mis mejillas debieron ponerse rojas porque era así cómo me sentí cuando me percaté que mi suéter había sido cortado por la mitad y mi ropa interior blanca de encaje estaba a la vista de todos. Quería cubrirme, pero había una enfermera inyectando algo en mi intravenosa.

—Todo va a estar bien linda, vamos a cuidar de ti.

Fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo volviera a ponerse negro.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

La siguiente vez que abrí los ojos una enfermera estaba revisando mi suero y tomando apuntes. Me sentía muy cansada. Pude ver que estaba en otra habitación, las luces no eran tan brillantes así que no lastimaban mis ojos, pero mi cabeza seguía doliendo y la máscara de oxígeno me molestaba mucho.

No sé si me había quedado dormida o había vuelto a desmayarme pero seguía en el hospital y eso no me gustaba. Intenté quitarme la máscara de oxígeno pero una mano me detuvo.

—No hagas eso. La enfermera dijo que la necesitabas para respirar.

—¿Eres tú? —Dije casi en un susurro, sorprendida por ver a Emma allí a mi lado.

—Sí, soy yo. —Dijo con su sonrisa bonita—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Esta vez logré quitarme la máscara de oxígeno y aunque Emma quería impedírmelo, no la dejé.

—La necesitas.

—No. Estoy bien.

—Te pondrán un tubo en la garganta entonces. —Me asusté un poco pero ella se rió—. Lo siento. Mala broma. Pero en serio ¿cómo te sientes?

Recordé mi suéter cortado y me llevé una mano al pecho asustada. Me relajé un poco al ver que llevaba puesta una fea bata de hospital, de color blanco con pequeños círculos de color amarillo. La idea de alguien cambiándome la ropa no me gustó en lo absoluto, solo me habían dejado puestas las bragas.

—Me quitaron mi ropa.

Emma volvió a reír. Me enojé y quise cruzar los brazos pero una fuerte punzada en mi mano me hizo recordar el suero que tenía puesto y la pinza en mi dedo, me di cuenta que también tenía unos cables pegados en mi pecho.

—No es gracioso. Cortaron mi ropa y me han dejado solo en esta bata asquerosa.

—Ok, estás bien, lo entiendo.

No quería usar la máscara así que intenté calmarme un poco para poder respirar mejor.

—¿Ya puedo irme?

—Aún no. Tenemos que esperar los resultados de los exámenes.

—¡Henry!

No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de él, ¿qué clase de madre soy? Yo aquí y él solo en esa habitación de hotel.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! ¿Cómo has podido dejar a Henry solo todo este tiempo?

—¡Hey, hey, cálmate! —Me sujetó por los hombros y volvió a recostarme, lo que en lugar de calmarme solo me recordó lo que sus labios y los míos habían hecho—. Henry está bien. Hemos estado fuera como por dos horas.

—¿Tienes idea de todas las cosas que podrían pasar en dos horas?

—Creo que tengo una idea bastante clara. —Dijo soltándome al fin.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—No. Tú te vas a quedar aquí. Y si prometes comportarte entonces iré por él.

Iba a protestar pero tuve que volver a ponerme la máscara de oxígeno. No sé que rayos pasaba conmigo pero mis pulmones habían decidido traicionarme, incluso mi cuerpo que era mi único aliado había decido traicionarme, primero mi mente y ahora mis pulmones.

—No sabía que decirles a los médicos. Me hicieron un montón de preguntas pero no pude contestar porque todas las respuestas me llevaban a un mundo mágico que no debería existir.

—Eso no tiene importancia.

—Claro que la tiene.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con la cama? Necesito sentarme.

Ella buscó el control de la cama y bruscamente hizo lo que le pedí, seguía sintiéndome incómoda, y no sólo por la falta de aire o de ropa, lo que más me incomodaba era verla, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso.

—Ni siquiera podemos decir la verdad. Creerían que estamos locas. Un dementor te chupó el alma…

—¿Un dementor? ¿Qué tienes, 10 años?

—Es un dementor, ni Disney ni los Grimm lo incluyeron en sus historias, y no importa cómo se llame esa maldita cosa porque esa no fue la única vez.

—Quieres bajar la voz por favor. —Volví a dejar el oxígeno a un lado.

—Te electrocutaron hasta casi matarte. —Dijo en un intento de susurro—. Y te moriste deteniendo esa estúpida maldición.

—No fue así.

—¿Quién estaba consciente? ¡Yo estaba consciente, tú no!

—Baja la voz ¿Quieres que nos encierren en un psiquiátrico y que Henry termine en una casa de acogida? Lo peor sería que él termine con tus padres.

—Has pasado por un montón de mierda y los médicos aquí no saben lo que te ocurre porque no tienen ni idea por lo que has pasado.

—No es cierto. Estoy bien.

Afortunadamente ella decidió guardar silencio. No quería escucharla, no quería que me haga pensar en cosas que no quiero pensar. ¿Y si tenía razón y había algo mal conmigo?

El peso en mi cama de hospital cambió y fue porque ella decidió sentarse a mi lado.

—Está bien Regina ¿ok? —Intentó tomar mi mano pero no la dejé. No quería tenerla cerca nunca más—. Esto de la magia es nuevo para mí, el mundo real funciona diferente, estoy acostumbrada a que puedes morirte porque un bicho te pica, ok no, mal ejemplo. No me escuches. Estas bien ¿ok? ¿Puedes asentir para mí.

—No soy un perro.

Ella volvió a reír y esta vez su dedo índice acarició mi dedo índice, el que no tenía la pinza controlando mis signos vitales, la cual me quité de inmediato, no quería que ella supiera que mi corazón se aceleraba al tenerla cerca, quizá los médicos tenían una razón muy lógica para eso en lugar de mis absurdas ideas.

—¿Quieres hablar de… el beso? —preguntó un poco indecisa.

—¿Podemos olvidarlo? —Dije rápidamente y mirando hacia la puerta, esperaba que alguien entrara y nos interrumpiera.

—¿Quieres hacer como si nunca pasó? —No pude descifrar el tono en que lo preguntó y tampoco quería saberlo.

—Sí. —No, no quiero hacerlo, pero esto no está bien—. Es lo que haremos cuando lleguemos a Storybrooke ¿no es así?

Claro que es así, no es como si ella estuviese enamorada de mí y fuésemos a vivir felices por siempre.

—No. No es así.

Volteé para verla a los ojos porque no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo o en su efecto, lo que iba a decir.

—Te besé, y tú me besaste. Y talvez estoy loca pero sentí que tú sentiste algo en ese beso.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que yo sentí algo cuando fue ella quien me besó?—. No soy gay, no me gustan las mujeres.

—¿Y por qué me besaste?

—¡No lo sé! —Realmente no lo sabía, ¿por qué la besé? Debí darle una bofetada por haber osado acercarse a mí, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho este mundo conmigo?

—No estoy loca Regina, no me estaba besando yo sola.

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

—¡Lo que no tiene sentido es que no sepas por qué me besaste! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Sus gritos me sobresaltaron, y la manera acusadora con que me veía me hicieron sentir como si había echo algo mal, como si todas las señales que leí en ella habían estado equivocadas—. ¡Contéstame!

—¡No lo sé! ¡Me confundiste! —Dije intentando contener las lágrimas. No podía creer que había sido tan tonta para creer que ella estaba enamorada de mí. ¡Somos mujeres por Dios!—, ¡La película, ayer en la playa, el viaje entero…! ¡No sé qué está pasando conmigo!

Ella guardó silencio y yo no podía arriesgarme a mirarla, así que bajé la cabeza. Una lágrima intentó resbalar por mi mejilla pero la limpié rápidamente, no iba a darle el gusto de verme llorar, ya me había humillado demasiado a mí misma para permitirme un gesto más de debilidad.

—Pues yo te besé porque me gustas Regina, y por un momento creí que tú podías sentir lo mismo por mí. Lo siento.

Se levantó y sin darme tiempo de decir o hacer algo para detenerla, salió y se fue dejándome sola en aquella habitación de hospital.

Una enfermera, creo que llevaba Sarah bordado en su blusa de color rosa, entró y volvió a ponerme la pinza en el dedo y la máscara de oxígeno.

Yo le gusto, a Emma le gustan las mujeres y de todas las mujeres yo le gusto. Me besó porque siente algo por mí. Esta vez cuando mis ojos se cerraron mi último pensamiento fue para Emma y sus labios besando los míos.


	10. Chapter 10

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Lo siento mucho por el retraso, semana difícil, cada vez que quería sentarme a escribir algo nuevo se presentaba. No volverá a pasar, ha sido una excepción, no la regla.

Gracias por los reviews, siempre se pasan de lindos. En el capítulo anterior no agradecí a todos esos invitados anónimos que gentilmente dejaron increíbles comentarios, muchas gracias. Este capítulo va para todos ellos, para el nuevo invitado y para: paola-enigma, Melissa Swan, Blue-Red moon, erpmeis, Venus1485, marymontomed e IsabellaMartins.

Estoy casi segura que este capítulo va a lograr cierto odio dirigido hacia cierto personaje, pero recuerden no juzgar con tanta ligereza. Y como me he portado mal haciéndolos esperar mucho, de recompensa el capítulo está un poquito más largo y lleno de giros.

Melissa Swan ha acertado con la película, voy a pensar en alguna recompensa; y lo cierto es que las dos son de mis favoritas.

Y bueno, espero que les guste.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

EMMA

No iba a derrumbarme, no lo iba a hacer. No importaba cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro, limpié cada una de ellas. Quizá ella no se sentía de la misma manera que yo y estaba todo lo confundida que quería estar, y ni siquiera importaba si no le gustaban las mujeres, porque ese beso fue correspondido, ella me besó, no me alejó ni me dio una bofetada, me besó, y eso maldita sea significó algo. Así tenga que confundirla tanto y darle tantos besos como me sea posible puedo conseguir que ella se enamore de mí; si era la hija de blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Azul entonces podía ser quien yo quisiera ser y lograr lo imposible.

Lo único que no podía hacer era enfrentarme a mi pequeño hijo de casi once años, el condenado chico podía reducir a la mismísima Reina Malvada y al Salvador con solo su dedo meñique. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Cómo podía ocultarle que lleve a su madre a escondidas a una cita y la besé, y rompí mi promesa, y por si fuera poco ahora ella estaba en el hospital. Era una misión imposible y yo estaba tan muerta.

Entré a la habitación sin hacer ruido y en cuanto cerré la puerta escuché una cama crujir.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

—¡Oh por Dios! —Casi muero de un infarto al escucharlo y verlo despierto— Casi me matas de un susto. ¿Qué demonios haces despierto?

—¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¿Qué hiciste con ella? —Dijo bajándose de la cama y caminando hacia a mí, me hizo sentir como una adolescente culpable de fugarse a escondidas.

—No he hecho nada, cálmate.

—Quiero que me respondas. —Dijo en el mismo tono enojado que Regina, a veces el parecido era impresionante entre ellos.

—Salimos un rato y tu mamá se puso mal, tuvimos que ir al hospital pero ella está bien.

—¡Qué! ¿Al hospital? ¿Y por qué salieron juntas? ¿Está bien? —Preguntó demasiado rápido.

—Ella está bien. Vístete y te cuento en el camino.

Siguió mis órdenes de mala gana, y mientras él se cambiaba el pijama yo recogía algunas cosas para Regina. Sabía que solo había ganado un poco de tiempo antes de tener que hablar con él, era increíble que tuviera que darle explicaciones a un pequeño monstruo que estuvo nueve meses molestando dentro de mi estómago.

No me habló durante todo el camino, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana durante todo el tiempo, y hubiese dicho algo al respecto de no ser porque él estaba abrazado al pequeño bolso que yo había armado para Regina y que él me arrebató de las manos antes de subirnos al carro, y a pesar de su ceño fruncido lucía como un niño preocupado por su mamá.

Era tarde y tuve que explicar que como no tenía con quién dejar a mi hijo porque estábamos de vacaciones, lo había traído al hospital, tuvimos suerte de que nos dejaran quedarnos porque Regina debía pasar la noche allí.

Henry entró corriendo a su habitación y cuando la vio dormida se detuvo y me miró.

—¿Puedo acercarme, no le haré daño si la toco?

—Ella está bien chico.

Él dejó el bolso a un lado y luego se acercó y se abrazó al estómago de su mamá. No pude escuchar lo que le dijo, y aunque ella tampoco lo escuchó, estoy segura que era algo bueno. Era increíble lo mucho que todo había cambiado desde mi llegada a Storybrooke.

Una enfermera entró a revisar a Regina, y tomó unas cuantas notas.

—¿Mi mamá va a estar bien? —Henry le preguntó.

—Estamos cuidando muy bien de ella. —Contestó la enfermera amablemente.

—Te lo dije.

—El médico quisiera hablar con usted sobre el estado de su esposa.

—¡Qué! —Dijo Henry con los ojos desorbitados y yo quería matar a la maldita enfermera, toda su anterior bondad había sido parte de su plan maquiavélico de venganza.

—Iré enseguida. —Dije prácticamente empujándola a salir antes del estallido de Henry.

—¡¿Te casaste con mi mamá?! ¡¿Se casaron?!

—No, claro que no.

—¿Quién se casó? —Preguntó Regina despertando de su inconsciencia, no podía haber escogido mejor momento.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡Cómo pudiste mamá! —Reclamó Henry a Regina, casi lloriqueando.

Yo estaba casi segura de que él iba a hacer un pataleta magistral en recompensa de todas las que me perdí a lo largo de su vida.

—¡Qué! ¡Claro que no! —Dijo Regina despertándose por completo y mirándome estupefacta—. ¿Le dijiste que nos casamos?

—No, claro que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—¡No me mientan! ¡Se escaparon en mitad de la noche como Romeo y Julieta y me dejaron solo! ¿Cómo pudiste mamá, cómo pudiste? —Dijo zapateando un poco.

—No Henry, estoy diciendo la verdad. —Dijo con las mejillas muy pero muy rojas, y a pesar de la situación fue un poco lindo verla así—. Solo fue un beso.

—¿Se besaron? —Henry se volteó para dirigir su ira hacia a mí—. ¿Besaste a mi mamá?

—¡No, no la besé! Bueno sí… pero ella se dejó besar. Y si dije lo de estar casadas fue para que me dejaran estar aquí, solo se permiten familiares.

—Pero me prometiste que te alejarías de ella, te dije que no quería que salieras con ella, mucho menos besarla. Me prometiste.

Por algún tipo de suerte que aún me quedaba, el médico entró interrumpiendo nuestro pequeña histeria familiar.

—¿Está todo bien aquí?

—Sí —contestamos Henry y yo.

Creo que Regina estaba un poco en shock. Volvió en sí cuando el médico le preguntó cómo se sentía y le explicó que el medicamento que le habían dado la ponía un poco somnolienta. Ella se limitó a asentir.

—¿Podrías ir a pedirle a la enfermera que te indique donde ir por agua para tu mamá? —Le preguntó el médico a Henry.

Él sabía que era una excusa para sacarlo de la habitación pero no se opuso, creo que al igual que yo necesitaba un poco de aire. Salió sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Tenemos el resultado de unos cuantos exámenes, no es conclusivo, aún debemos esperar.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —Pregunté ansiosa.

Él médico nos explicó con demasiados tecnicismos, tuve que pedirle más de una vez que me lo explicara en palabras sencillas para poder entender. A diferencia de mí, Regina no preguntó nada, solo se dedicó a escuchar mientras jugueteaba con el borde de la sábana.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

HENRY

Antes de que la maldición se rompiera, el señor Hubbolt de la clase de Literatura nos asignó una tarea: leer Romeo y Julieta. Nos explicó que se trataba de una tragedia, dos jóvenes de diferentes familias que se enamoraron y como no podían estar juntos porque sus familias se odiaban terminaron suicidándose. No era un cuento de hadas, los cuentos de hadas tienen finales felices. Yo sé que si mis mamás se enamoran su historia no será un cuento de hadas, será una tragedia, porque nuestras familias se odian y yo estoy en el medio de las dos, no se que sería de mí, ¿con quién me obligarían a vivir? ¿Y si no me dejan ver nunca más a mamá? ¿Qué va hacer mamá sin mí y qué voy a hacer yo sin ella?

Quizá la razón por la que mamá enfermó fue porque ma la besó. Un beso de amor verdadero puede romper cualquier maldición, pero ¿qué hace un beso que no es de verdadero amor entre dos personas mágicas?

Ma vino y se sentó a mi lado, interrumpiendo todos mis pensamientos importantes.

—¿Cómo está mamá?

—Está descansando, el médico dijo que debía hacerlo.

—¿Me vas a decir lo que tiene o vas a mentirme?

—No voy a mentirte Henry.

—Pero es lo que siempre haces.

Ella suspiró y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Yo no quería mirarla, estaba muy molesto con ella, y si le hablaba era porque necesitaba saber sobre mamá.

—Creen que tiene una especie de neumonía y anemia. —Dijo ma colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Le dio pulmonía por que se mojó en la mañana? —Pregunté volteándome para mirarla al fin.

—No…

—¿Y cómo puede tener anemia si ella come mejor que todo el mundo? —La interrumpí.

—No es una de esas anemias, el médico dijo que era hemo… hemolítica, algo de los glóbulos rojos destruyéndose…

—¿Por qué se destruyen los glóbulos rojos? —Interrumpí otra vez porque eso no sonaba nada bien.

—No lo sé y los médicos tampoco lo saben aún.

—No entiendo. Mamá nunca antes se ha enfermado.

—No lo sé Henry.

—¿Crees que es por la magia?

Ma guardó silencio otra vez, sabía que habían cosas que no me estaba diciendo.

—Cuando Greg Mendell la lastimó, el hada azul la curó, talvez pueda curarla ahora.

—Voy a llamar a casa en la mañana para preguntar pero quiero ver lo que los médicos pueden encontrar.

—¿Y si es algo malo?

—No lo creo, ella va a estar bien, sólo tiene que tomar unas pastillas y unos remedios y estará como nueva.

Me abracé un momento a ma porque lo necesitaba mucho y aunque estaba molesto con ella, mamá no estaba para abrazarme y decirme que todo iba a estar bien. Pero luego me aparé de inmediato y me fui de vuelta a la habitación a cuidar de mamá, ahora sabía que no podía confiar en ma para hacerlo.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

EMMA

Henry durmió con Regina, había suficiente espacio para los dos y sabía que ella adoraría despertarse y ver a Henry a su lado. Yo por mi parte a penas conseguí pegar un ojo, el sofá que por suerte había en la habitación era bastante cómodo, ese no fue el problema, no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que me había dicho el médico, no entendí ni la mitad pero lo que entendí no me gustó para nada. Uno no se enferma así porque sí, o bueno sí pero con Regina era diferente. No puedo darles un historial médico de ella porque cómo voy a explicar todos la jodidas cosas que le han pasado, y sin información cómo iban a descubrir lo que había sucedido para que de la noche a la mañana ella se desplomara en mis brazos.

También empecé a pensar que quizá Regina había estado enferma desde mucho antes y ella no me había dicho y si no me lo ha dicho a mí ¿a quién más se lo iba a decir? No es como si tuviera a alguien con quién hablar.

Me di cuenta que Henry tenía razón en algo, y yo he sido muy egoísta al pensar solo en mí con respecto a mis sentimientos y los de ella. Regina llevaba veintiocho años estando sola, eso sin contar el tiempo en el bosque encantado. Prácticamente yo he sido la única persona, además de Henry, que se ha acercado a ella en todos esos años. Talvez la confusión de ella era mucho más grande y real de lo que yo pensaba, y quizá yo era una tonta y abusiva que se estaba aprovechando de su soledad para manipularla. Si ella se negaba a besarme yo me iba a alejar y ella estaría sola otra vez y con la posibilidad de perder a Henry, ese era seguramente el pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza de ella todo este tiempo, y me revolvió el estómago porque he estado en su posición y no quiero ser la persona que tome sus debilidades para utilizarlas en su contra. Debía explicárselo y disculparme a penas pueda.

Pero primero llamé a casa, demasiado temprano, y le conté a Mary Margaret lo que había sucedido, para mi sorpresa ella no dudó en ofrecerse a pedir consulta con el hada azul, no es que me fíe pero es una mejor opción que Gold. Como lo bueno de la última casi maldición fue que ahora los habitantes de Storybrooke podían entrar y salir cuando quisieran, no es que nadie se haya atrevido a hacerlo aún, más por temor que otra cosa, y había una barrera protectora que impedía que ningún forastero pudiera encontrar nuestro mágico lugar, Mary Margaret se ofreció a venir con David, pero no acepté, no creí que Regina quisiera que su archienemiga número uno la viera en su bata de hospital de la cual volvió a quejarse a penas se despertó.

Después de unas horas de estar despierta sin hacer nada, tomé a Henry para desayunar algo mientras le realizaban un par de exámenes más a Regina. Estuvo lleno de incómodos silencios; él había pasado su fase de reclamarme por todo a no hablarme más, sinceramente no sabía cuál de las dos cosas era peor.

—¿Vas a seguir intentando estar con mamá?

Definitivamente lo mejor era el silencio.

—Porque yo voy a tener que impedírtelo. —Y eso colmó mi paciencia.

—Escucha Henry —Dije con firmeza—, eres nuestro hijo, y quizá tengas razón y esta sea una idea terrible, pero tú mamá y yo somos las adultas aquí y te guste o no tú eres un niño, y no vas a decirnos lo que podemos o no podemos hacer.

Henry me miró como nunca antes me había mirado pero sabía que era una mirada que Regina debía conocer muy bien. Se levantó, casi tumbó la silla, y se fue corriendo.

No se suponía que sería así, él debía estar feliz y ayudándome haciendo de cupido, y sin embargo parece que ahora me he convertido en la persona que amenaza su familia. Solo esperaba tener razón y que si las cosas salían bien Henry volviera a ser ese pequeño niño que me adoraba, porque sinceramente estaba empezando a extrañarlo.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

HENRY

Estaba totalmente equivocado con ma, y no es ma nunca más, es Emma. Mamá había vuelto a ser buena otra vez y ahora Emma se había convertido en la villana de su historia, era como un caballero oscuro, y yo no voy a dejar que ella lo dañe todo. Iba a tener que convertirme en un dragón para custodiar a mamá, quien era una princesa, para que Emma no pueda llegar a ella.

Entré a la habitación y por suerte mamá ya estaba de vuelta, comiendo una gelatina. Corrí hacia ella y me senté a los pies de la cama.

—¿Dónde está Emma?

—Se quedó comiendo.

—¿Comiste algo saludable? Mira que no quiero que te enfermes.

—No te preocupes por mi mamá, ya soy grande.

Ella sonrió y acarició mi cabello.

—¿Mamá, sabías que la mujer que vimos en la tienda era la novia de Emma?

Mamá tosió muy fuerte y casi escupe toda la gelatina, tuvo que tomar un poco de su jugo para calmarse, y sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas, esa es otra cosa mala que Emma ha hecho, a mamá nunca antes se le ponían las mejillas así. Es ella quien ha hecho que mamá enferme, estoy seguro.

—¿Lo sabías?

—No. No tenía idea.

—¿Entonces no sabías que a Emma le gustan las mujeres?

Mamá volvió a toser y esta vez tomó la mascarilla de oxígeno y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es… es por eso que estás enojado con ella… con Emma, y ya no la estás llamando ma? —Mamá nunca antes tuvo dificultad para expresarse correctamente.

—No. No es por eso.

—¿Entonces no te molesta que sea… que le gusten las mujeres?

—No. Pero no me gusta que te haya besado, prometió no hacerlo.

Mamá aspiró profundamente en su máscara de oxígeno.

—¿Te… te lo dijo? ¿Dijo que iba a… a hacer eso?

—Dijo que quería intentar contigo pero que no quiere casarse contigo, ya sabes, solo intentarlo. Le hice prometer que no lo haría, pero ella no cumple sus promesas.

—Oh.

—¿A ti también te gustan las mujeres? ¿Te gusta Emma?

—No. —Dijo negando con la cabeza, y empujó el carrito con la bandeja de comida y se recostó sobre las almohadas.

—¿Y nunca habías besado a una chica antes?

—Henry… no, nunca. —Se incorporó y dejó la máscara de oxígeno por completo—. No creo que esta sea una conversación que debamos tener tú y yo.

—No soy un niño, sé cosas, como por ejemplo que los adultos tienen sexo y no se casan. —Mamá se puso muy pálida y volvió a recostarse, pero ella necesita escucharme porque aunque ella sepa muchas cosas aún sigue siendo un personaje del bosque encantado—. En la escuela nos enseñaron que las cosas en el bosque encantado funcionan de una manera diferente, y aunque vivamos en este mundo nosotros pertenecemos allá.

Y en ese preciso instante Emma entró en la habitación para interrumpirme.

—¿Has hablado con el médico? ¿Te ha dicho cuando puedo salir de aquí? —Preguntó mamá rápidamente.

—Lo siento, aún no tenemos luz verde.

—Mamá y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación privada.

—¡Henry! —Dijo mamá y no sé por qué me regañó—. Esa no es manera de hablar con Emma, discúlpate.

—No.

—Henry.

Y aunque no quería estaba listo para disculparme cuando mis abuelos entraron a toda prisa. Estaba sorprendido pero muy feliz de verlos, ellos iban a ayudarme.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Les dije que no era necesario. —Dijo Emma, ella siempre es mala con sus padres y nadie la obliga a disculparse.

—Nos necesitabas y hemos pasado demasiados días sin verte. —Contestó la abuela abrazando a Emma.

—Por supuesto que tenían que venir, nadie podría acusarlos de dejar a su hija abandonada. —Mamá se cubrió con la manta hasta al cuello y torció los ojos.

—Nos alegra de verte tan bien Regina. —Dijo el abuelo y besó la frente de Emma.

—¿Cómo los dejaron entrar?

—Dijimos que somos familia —Contestó la abuela sonriente.

—Con más exactitud, dijo que era hermana de Regina. —Dijo el abuelo y Emma comenzó a reír.

—¡Qué! ¡Cómo te atreves! —Se sentó mamá indignada para poder gritar mejor a la abuela, mientras el abuelo y Emma intentaban dejar de reírse.

—No podía decir la verdad.

—Para empezar ni siquiera deberías haber venido. No voy a morirme si es lo que anhelabas venir a ver.

—Aunque lo dudes me preocupo por ti Regina, eres familia.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Preguntó el abuelo para desviar la conversación.

—No es nada, Regina solo se enfermó de repente…

—No es cierto. —Dije al fin—. Emma obligó a mamá a ir en una cita, y la besó, es por eso que se puso enferma.

—¡Que! —Gritaron la abuela y el abuelo.

Mamá solo se recostó y se puso la mascarilla de oxígeno otra vez, con las mejillas muy rojas, al igual que Emma, quién estaba en medio de el abuelo y la abuela sin saber qué decir.

—¿Es verdad? —Le preguntaron mis abuelos.

—¡Sí ok! Lo hice.

—Pero son mujeres —Dijo la abuela horrorizada—, y somos familia.

—¿Podrían tomar a Henry y darnos un momento a Emma y a mí?

—Pero mamá…

—Por favor Henry, ve con tus abuelos, ya hablaremos tu y yo después, pero primero necesito hablar con tu otra mamá un momento.

—Vamos Henry —Dijo el abuelo y no me quedó más que ir con él y la abuela.

No era justo, y no quería dejarlas solas pero al menos podría hablar mejor con mis abuelos para que puedan ayudarme.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

REGINA

Cuando me desperté esta mañana creí que lo peor era tener que vestir la misma bata horrible de puntitos, si hubiese sabido lo que me esperaba no me hubiese quejado en absoluto.

Quería levantarme y salir corriendo de allí, por más que había intentado llamar mi magia, no vino a mí, y tuve quedarme atrapada en la peor pesadilla inimaginable.

—Lo siento —dijo Emma.

—Yo también lo siento. No sé que ocurre con Henry, el no debería…

—No, él… —suspiró con cansancio y yo sabía que estaba un poco dolida porque conozco muy bien lo que es estar en el lado opuesto del amor de Henry—, solo está dolido, siente que lo he traicionado de alguna manera.

—Pero aún así… —Todas las palabras que Henry había dicho se acumularon en mi cabeza—, puedes decirle a tus padres que fue mi culpa, que yo te provoqué o algo así, o que le mentiste a Henry por mí…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loca o es sólo la falta de oxígeno?

—No me importa estoy acostumbrada a ser la villana, no es gran cosa. —Dije agachando la cabeza porque en realidad me dolía profundamente.

—Pero lo es —Dijo abordando mi cama, sentándose de un brinco en el borde y levantando mi rostro entre sus manos para obligarme a mirarla—. Yo nunca te dañaría para librarme de un problema, ni por nada del mundo.

—No tienes que fingir más. Henry me dijo que lo único que quieres es acostarte conmigo. —Dije alejándome para que sus manos dejaran de tocarme.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—No me importa, pero ¿en qué estabas pensando para hablar de algo así con un niño, y no con cualquiera, con Henry? ¿Cómo pudiste?

—No le dije nada de eso Regina. —Se tomó un respiro y yo estaba esperando ansiosa una explicación, porque podía evitarle el dolor de decepcionar a sus padres pero no voy a permitir que se convierta en un mal ejemplo para Henry—. Me gustas… y se lo dije.

No digas eso Emma por favor, no me confundas más, supliqué en mi interior.

—Creí que él estaría feliz y me ayudaría a conquistarte pero no fue así… estaba equivocada en todo. —Dijo derrotada y me partía el corazón escucharla.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse y algo muy parecido a mariposas en mi estómago y por más que desee con todas mis fuerzas que se murieran no lo hicieron, solo aletearon más fuerte haciendo mi corazón acelerarse.

—Lo siento Regina. No he debido ponerte en esta situación, quizá por eso te enfermaste. Y yo solo quiero que sepas que aunque tú no sientas lo mismo siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, seré tu mejor amiga y trenzaré tu cabello y te ayudaré a conseguir un novio…

Acorte la distancia entre nosotras, la tome de las solapas del abrigo y la besé. Quizá no fue el mejor de los besos, ni el más romántico porque estábamos en un hospital y yo estaba conectada a un suero, vestida con una horrible bata de puntitos, sin nada de maquillaje y seguramente mis labios sabían a remedios, pero la besé con todo mi corazón.

—No sé lo que estoy haciendo Emma —Dije susurrando contra sus labios—, pero quiero que me conquistes ¿me conquistas por favor?

—Claro que sí Regina. —Dijo ella sonriente.

Ella puso su mano derecha detrás de mi cuello y la izquierda alrededor de mi cintura, y me llevó contra su pecho y me besó. Despacio, sin ningún afán, sostuvo primero mi labio superior entre sus labios y luego mordió suavemente mi labio inferior. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan deseada en un beso. Ella era suave pero a la vez firme y cuando quiso pedir permiso con su lengua para invadir mi boca yo quería dejarla pero el aire me faltó tanto que tuve que apartarme bruscamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó confundida.

—No puedo… respirar. —Dije mientras mis manos temblorosas buscaban la mascarilla.

Emma tomó la mascarilla y me la puso, me ayudó a recostarme y acomodó las almohadas para mí, colocó mi cabello detrás de mis orejas y besó mi frente con dulzura.

—Voy a conquistarte cada día de mi vida Regina Mills.

Y su sonrisa y la forma en que sus ojos me miraron, mostraron tanta sinceridad que le creí, porque lo cierto es que Emma Swan ya me había conquistado.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos, he vuelto. Lo siento mucho por el largo retraso. Una semana complicada, mucho trabajo lo cual es bueno porque eso me permite realizar mis proyectos personales que también me tuvieron ocupada, pero obviamente consume mucho de mi tiempo, y encima una tesis monumental y problemática que me tiene estresada; lo problemático fue que, soy súper alérgica y mis alergias se pusieron de acuerdo para volverme loca, quizá es la suma de todo más el cambio de clima, pero en fin, sé que debo recompensarlos y es por eso que aquí está el nuevo capítulo un poquito más largo de lo habitual.

Por cierto, son unos lectores muy buenos y consentidores, ¡15 reviews! Hay que celebrarlo yéndonos de Karaoke. Ha sido bueno que el capítulo pasado animara a muchos fantasmitas a escribir, son todos adorables y por eso les dedico este nuevo capítulo a: BeckettMills , erpmeis, paola-enigma, Paolacch, Blue-Red moon, venus1485, ThityLoveSwnQeen, notantocomoayer, marymontomed, ReginaLove, IsabellaMartins, y todos los Guest.

He quedado matada de la dicha con el capítulo de Once, fue una grata y adorable sorpresa todo lo sucedido entre Regina y Henry, y la puerta mágica para morirse de la risa, Lana se luce en su papel.

No los entretengo más. Y en serio lo siento por la agónica y larga espera, y aunque sé que este capítulo los hará odiarme un poquito les recuerdo que es necesario.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

HENRY

Salimos del Hospital por la parte trasera y nos sentamos en una banca del pequeño jardín que había allí, había algunos pacientes tomando sol y algunas otras personas conversando y bebiendo café, pero nadie lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros para que pudiese escucharnos.

Mientras les contaba todo lo que había sucedido durante nuestro viaje, de vez en cuando la abuela abría mucho los ojos, mientras que el abuelo solo se quedó todo el tiempo cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido; ninguno de los dos dijo nada para interrumpirme, supongo que querían estar muy atentos, aunque por sus caras creo que estaban impactados o a punto de vomitar, o quizá la abuela solo quería desmayarse.

—Creo que ella está haciendo esto porque quiere echarlo todo a perder. No le gusta la magia y tampoco le gusta ser el salvador. Ella no nos toma en serio.

Esperé un momento pero ninguno de los dos me contradijo o estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, a veces la abuela quería hablar pero en cuanto abría la boca volvía a cerrarla.

—Tengo razón ¿cierto?

—Creo que… —La abuela habló por fin, un poco insegura y aún sorprendida por todo lo que se acaba de enterar—, Emma solo está pasando por una fase de adaptación es… normal. No hay nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos ¿cierto David?

—Ajá, —dijo el abuelo asintiendo—, nada para preocuparse.

—Pero no van a culpar mamá ¿verdad? Ella no tiene la culpa, ni siquiera es gay.

—No te preocupes por eso Henry, no habrán más guerras en nuestra familia, haremos lo posible por manejar esta situación de la mejor manera.

—Debemos esperar a hablar con Emma, seguro que todo se va a arreglar muy pronto. Las cosas de los adultos son complicadas. —Dijo el abuelo alborotando mi cabello.

—Exacto. Los adultos también podemos equivocarnos y sentir medio. Emma ha pasado por mucho, hay que darle tiempo para que pueda adaptarse, quizá lo mejor será no ocasionarle más preocupaciones. —Dijo la abuela sin dejar de sonreír, era aterrador.

—Sí. Hemos puesto muchas responsabilidades en ella. Hay que ayudarla un poco.

—Y lo mejor será mantener todo esto en familia — La abuela se levantó y comenzó a caminar de una lado a otro mientras hablaba, a veces parecía como si estuviera hablando con ella misma en lugar de con nosotros—, nadie tiene por qué enterarse de nuestros problemas, no es que esto sea un problema, no, no, no… pero si alguien de afuera se entera puede no comprender, aunque ahora vivamos en este mundo no quiere decir que hemos olvidado nuestras costumbres, pero eso es algo con lo que tampoco debemos preocupar a Emma.

A pesar de los intentos de ellos, nada de lo que decían terminaba por convencerme. Nunca me ha gustado ninguna niña, mamá dice que cuando tenía cinco le daba mis galletas a Amy, una compañera de mi clase, porque me gustaba, pero yo no lo creo, y si un día me va a gustar una niña será porque es mi verdadero amor; la cuestión es que no creo que el que a Emma le gusten las mujeres sea solo una fase, ya ha tenido otras novias. Tampoco quiero que rompa el corazón de mamá. Todo esto es demasiado complicado, y lo peor es que ahora ellas están solas ¿qué pasaría si Emma vuelve a besar a mamá y a mamá le gusta? Aunque no creo que a mamá le guste que la besen, es asqueroso y mamá se preocupa mucho por su higiene bucal.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

EMMA

Tuve que esperar un momento afuera mientras el médico revisaba a Regina, lo aproveché para realizar mi pequeño baile triunfal. Regina era mía, le gusto, y me besó; quizá tengo el gen encantador del príncipe azul, lo que por cierto me recuerda que mis famosos padres están planeando mi muerte con mi pequeño hijo, pero no me importa, Henry tendrá que aceptar que sus mamás están juntas ahora, toda esa madurez con la que lidió lo de la maldición debe servirle de algo; y ni Mary Margaret ni David tienen nada que decir al respecto, me enviaron con un muñeco de madera por un árbol y no es que sean el mejor ejemplo de moralidad después de su lío amoroso, no importa si no tenían sus recuerdos, hicieron lo que hicieron; y no es como si yo tuviera que rendir cuentas de mi sexualidad; y si no quieren que sea parte de sus vidas por mí está bien, no es la primera vez que he sido rechazada.

Mi única preocupación en estos momentos debe ser Regina. El médico me dijo que el resultado de todos los exámenes había sido inconcluso, la verdad no pude entender lo que eso significaba, yo solo quería que me dijeran que estaba perfecta, mi mayor consuelo es que los medicamentos estaban cumpliendo su función y ella estaba mucho mejor, lo suficiente para llevarla a casa y poder consultar con fuentes mágicas que me digan con exactitud lo que estaba pasando. El médico me dio unas cuantas referencias de otros doctores a los que podía consultar en caso de que el tratamiento que le recetó no funcione.

Firmé todos los papeles de la salida de Regina y luego fui a su habitación. Ella estaba de espaldas, ya vestida con la ropa que le había llevado y estaba terminando de cerrar el pequeño bolso. Me paré detrás de ella, y aunque mi primer impulso fue abrazarla no lo hice, necesitaba definir primero en que punto de nuestra relación estábamos.

—¿Estás lista?

Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero al voltear y verme, sonrió y asintió.

—Sí. ¿Has visto a Henry?

—Está fuera con David y Mary Margaret. Seguro aún está contándole que soy un caso perdido.

—No lo creo. Y no eres nada de eso.

—¿Qué soy? Quiero decir, ¿qué somos?

—No entiendo.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? Puedo decir que eres mi chica.

—No soy una mascota —Dijo sonrojándose y esquivando mi mirada.

—¿Puedo besarte otra vez o debo llevarte primero en una cita?

—Me llevaste en una cita sin decírmelo y no pediste mi permiso para besarme —Dijo desafiante y orgullosa.

—Me gusta besarte sin permiso, es una forma de vengarme por todas las veces que invadiste mi espacio personal provocándome.

—¡Pero yo no sabía que te gustaban las mujeres.!—Dijo ridículamente ofendida, a veces es demasiado adorable.

—Yo tampoco sabía que te gustaban las mujeres, de lo contrario creo que te habría besado mucho antes.

—No me gustan las mujeres —Dijo cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y por qué me besaste ayer?

—Te besé porque no quería correr el riesgo de perderte sin siquiera haberlo intentado, y aunque me hubieses rechazado ese único beso hubiese valido la pena.

Ella se relajó visiblemente, mientras bajaba sus brazos pude ver como su paredes se desvanecían y fue mi señal para acercarme, rodear su cintura con mis brazos y besarla. No hubo resistencia alguna, era como si ella me estuviera dejando la puerta abierta para que entre en su vida.

—¿Estás segura que no te gustan las mujeres? —Dije susurrando contra sus labios.

—No me gustan —dijo un poco agitada—, solo me gustas tú Emma.

Se soltó de mis brazos y yo no pude mover un músculo porque su confesión me había paralizado por completo y el único órgano funcional era mi corazón latiendo a toda máquina. Cuando tienes a una mujer como ella entonces puedes entender por qué Mario Bros supera todos los obstáculos para siempre rescatar a su princesa.

—Ven aquí. —La ayudé a ponerse mi abrigo y cuando volví a mirarla me di cuenta que ella tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba un poco nerviosa—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

—No puedes mentirme. Dime.

—Nada es solo que… —Suspiró y miró hacia el suelo—, se siente raro… todo esto es… no sé, diferente.

—¿Te hago sentir incómoda? —Pregunté temerosa de escuchar su respuesta.

—No —Dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos—. No se trata de ti…

—¿Es porque soy mujer? —Pregunté dando un paso atrás, lejos de ella, y guardé mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—No —Dijo indecisa—, un poco, pero no es eso…

No te enamoras de una chica heterosexual, es una regla básica que debes seguir si no quieres terminar echa pedazos, ¿pero cuando he seguido yo las reglas?

—Si no quieres estar conmigo solo tienes que decirlo, yo no voy a obligarte ni nada…

Ella me interrumpió invadiendo mi espacio personal, tomó mi mano, sacándola de mi bolsillo, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—No me he arrepentido, es sólo que no sé qué hacer en una relación, no sé cómo ser la novia de nadie… mi única vez fue a escondidas entre clases de equitación y la hora del té, y ya sabes cómo terminó.

Me acerqué yo esta vez, y besé sus dulces labios, sin ningún afán, suavemente tratando de indicarle sin palabras que entendía. No dejaba de sorprenderme que ella no me apartara y se fundiera en mí de la manera en que lo hace. Separó sus labios de los míos y se arrimó a mi pecho.

—No quiero echarlo a perder. —Susurró débilmente y no pude hacer más que besar su frente y rodearla con mis brazos.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte e iremos tan lento como necesites —dije, acariciando su sedoso cabello—, y en cada paso voy a estar ahí para guiarte. Lo prometo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y está vez fue quien inició el beso, siempre suave y delicada, tan en contraste con la mujer que aparenta ser. Cada vez que la beso es como si quitara una capa más de su exterior, y siento que estoy más cerca de ver por completo su interior.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

REGINA

¿Es esto lo que es tener alguien que te quiera?

Daniel siempre me cuidó, era amble y escuchaba todo lo que yo tenía que decir, era muy comprensivo conmigo, pero nunca pudimos pasar demasiado tiempo juntos y a pesar de lo feliz que me hacía, todos nuestros momentos eran opacados por la incertidumbre y el peligro de ser descubiertos.

Con Emma todo es diferente, ella es un mundo desconocido para mí, me hace sentir como nunca antes me había sentido, hace que me olvide que soy una mujer adulta y vuelvo a comportarme como si fuera una adolescente enamorada por primera vez. Ella hace que mis mejillas estén siempre rojas, que mis dedos se vuelvan inquietos y que me den unas terribles ganas de estar muy cerca de ella. Pero no quiero volver a ser la Regina de antes, quiero mantener esa parte de mí guardada para siempre, porque el ser ingenua y creer en el amor me destruyó la primera vez. Si hubiese sido un poco menos confiada y necesitada talvez mi vida no habría sido tan dolorosa.

Hay un conflicto creciendo en mi interior, porque Emma se merece todo lo mejor, ha pasado por tantas cosas malas sin siquiera merecerlo, y todo por mi causa, es por eso que debo ser la mejor versión de mí misma y esforzarme por no ser tan destructiva como siempre he sido.

Mientras la miro recoger todas mis cosas y rodear un brazo alrededor de mí, molesta porque me he negado a usar la silla de ruedas como dicta la política del hospital, no puedo dejar de pensar lo afortunada que soy, ella podría tener a quién quisiera y sin embargo me ha elegido a mí.

Sé que el asunto con Henry y sus padres aquí enterándose de todo debe ser difícil para ella, pero la verdad, me hace sentir aliviada que a pesar de todo ella no me ha hecho a un lado, más bien todo lo contrario; es tan bueno tener la oportunidad de estar con alguien sin tener que esconderme, es tan importante para mí esta nueva oportunidad. De la misma manera en que ella se está esforzando por estar conmigo debo yo también hacerlo, es por eso que me incliné más hacia ella y apoyé un poco mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Quiero demostrarle que yo también estoy dispuesta a entregarme cien por ciento en esto que está naciendo entre nosotras.

Me dejó sentada en el asiento de su auto, y no pude sentirme más cómoda, creo que el amarillo se ha vuelto uno de mis colores favoritos, después del rojo claro está, porque este carro y esa chaqueta roja son las cosas que me hacen sonreír al pensar en Emma, o quizá estuve demasiado tiempo privada de oxígeno y eso afectó a mi cerebro, es una buena explicación para la forma en que me estoy comportando últimamente, es tan impropio de mi parte.

Vi mi reflejo en el espejo y no tenía idea de cómo Emma había podido ser capaz de besarme, estoy tan pálida y ojerosa, creo que nunca me he visto tan mal en toda mi existencia, y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada en ese momento por mejorar mi aspecto.

Me senté recta y traté de verme lo mejor que pude dadas las circunstancias. Estaba por bajarme del carro pero Emma me dijo que no lo hiciera, movió su asiento e hizo que sus padres y Henry se sentaran atrás. El único ruido que rompió el silencio fue el de Emma dejándose caer en su asiento y cerrando con fuerza la puerta del carro. Apretó el volante y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—No me importa lo que tengan que decir, hace mucho tiempo atrás que acepté mi sexualidad y lo supieran si no me hubiesen abandonado.

—Tú me abandonaste a mí. —Y aunque sabía que eso debió dolerle a Emma no podía decir nada al respecto, necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando con Henry pero ese no era el mejor momento.

—Aún así eres mi hijo, y eres un niño, y aunque tu opinión es importante no puedes hacer nada al respecto, quiero a tu mamá —Dijo tomando mi mano y mirándolos a ellos por el espejo retrovisor—. Regina y yo estamos juntas y al que no le guste puede ahorrarse los comentarios porque no me interesa. No soy una princesa ni un héroe de cuento de hadas, soy una persona como cualquier otra y tengo el derecho de querer a quien me plazca.

Sentí mi corazón crecer con sus palabras y por suerte estaba tan embobada con lo que dijo que no fui capaz de voltearme y besarla. Ella estaba defendiéndome, estaba poniéndome por encima de todo y gritando al mundo que me quería, aunque ella jamás lo supiera, para mí esa fue la mejor segunda cita que pude haber tenido.

El trayecto hacia el hotel fue en completo silencio. Y cuando nos bajamos del carro, David se encargó de llevar las pocas cosas que teníamos mientras Emma se ocupaba de mí como si yo no fuera capaz de mantenerme en pie por mí misma. Era dulce de su parte y no pude hacer más que dejarla.

Íbamos a partir el mismo día, pero primero almorzaríamos, así que mientras esperábamos que diera el medio día, decidí que era momento de hablar con Henry. Emma fue con sus padres fuera de la habitación, talvez ellos también iban a aprovechar para hablar, seguro que Mary Margaret tenía toda una conferencia de moralidad preparada.

Caminé hasta la cama en donde estaba Henry y me senté a su lado.

—Lamento no haber hablado primero contigo. Realmente lo siento. —Dije acomodando un poco su cabello desordenado y por fortuna él no me rechazó—. Es solo que todo ha sido tan inesperado.

—Ella no quiere casarse contigo.

—Henry.

—Tú no te das cuenta porque ella ha logrado engañarte.

—Es Emma, la misma Emma que te ayudó a romper mi maldición ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué pasa si se pelean y ella me lleva lejos y no me deja verte nunca más?

—Eso no va a pasar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé porque ella es una buena persona.

—Y tú dijiste que incluso las buenas personas hacen cosas malas. Así como la abuela mató a la abuela Cora.

—Pero ella es diferente.

—Ella iba a llevarme, antes de que la maldición se rompiera, me llevó a escondidas pero yo no quise irme. Cuando las cosas se ponen mal ella siempre corre.

Ella iba a llevarlo lejos de mí, a pesar de que fue mucho antes y eran otras circunstancias, no pude evitar sentirme afectada por eso, necesité recordarme a mí misma que todo había cambiado.

—Ella… es diferente ahora… tiene muchas razones para quedarse.

Él solo negó con la cabeza, su frustración era evidente y eso solo me confundía más.

—¿Qué sucede Henry? Tú eras su fan número uno. Habla conmigo por favor.

—Ya no hay más maldiciones, no hay más operaciones cobra. Ahora ella tiene que ser una mamá de verdad.

Lo escuché atentamente y esperé a que se abriera conmigo.

—¿Qué pasa si ella no me quiere más?

—Henry ella nunca…

—Ella no me quiso una vez.

—Emma quería darte tu mejor oportunidad, quería que tuvieras todo lo que ella no podía darte.

—Pudo haberlo intentado, papá me dijo que le dejó el carro y algo de dinero. Ella no me quería, ella nunca me buscó. Yo no le importaba.

—Oh Henry. —Limpié las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas y lo estreché entre mis brazos con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Qué hubiese pasado si tú no me adoptabas, si tú no me querías? Pude haber terminado con una mamá que no me quería. ¿Y si ella no quiere estar más aquí y te convence de dejarme?

—Escúchame bien Henry —Tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y lo hice mirarme a los ojos—, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida y nada ni nadie va a separarme de ti, nunca, porque yo te amo con todo mi corazón mi pequeño príncipe.

—Yo también te amo mami.

Los sostuve y lo mecí un poco, como cuando era más pequeño, y lo dejé llorar todos sus temores en mi pecho. Seguía siendo mi bebé, mi pequeño príncipe y me partía el corazón saber lo mucho que él estaba sufriendo. Ahora entendía todo mejor. Las cosas que Peter Pan había dicho tenían mucho más sentido, era quizá algo que simplemente habíamos estado ignorando. Fue precisamente esto lo que me quitaba el sueño por las noches a medida que Henry crecía, porque yo sé lo que es tener la duda de ser amado o no por tus padres.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

EMMA

Nos sentamos en el Lobby del hotel, había una gran brecha entre ellos y yo, no importaba lo cerca que estuviéramos sentados.

—¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos algo así? —Sabía que ella sería la primera en hablar—. ¿Es que no confías en nosotros?

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que no conozco?

—Pero confías en ella.

—Es diferente.

—Siento que no sé quién eres. Creí que estábamos consiguiendo ser una familia pero lo cierto es que solo estás alejándote cada vez más.

—Tú solo ves lo que quieres ver. Y no eres quién para juzgarme, cuando estábamos en Neverland ibas a quedarte allí con David, a pesar de que acabábamos de reunirnos estabas dispuesta a dejarme una vez más porque él es lo único que te importa.

—¿De eso se trata todo esto?

No quería detenerme a entenderla ni a ella ni nadie, no me importaba.

—Emma yo…

—Regina no tiene nada que ver con esto, me gusta desde la primera que vez la vi.

—¿La quieres? ¿Quieres estar con ella? Si ella es lo que deseas pues bien, lo acepto. —Dijo en un tono cortante Mary Margaret, la miré a los ojos por que sentí que ella estaba desafiándome y no iba aceptar eso de una madre que nunca antes estuvo para mí—. Solo asegúrate de estar haciendo lo correcto porque son muchas las personas que pueden salir heridas. Si la amas de verdad entonces yo voy a ser feliz por ti pero si estás tomando una decisión equivocada solo para herirnos vas a ser la primera en sufrir Emma.

—Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

—Ella intentó conquistarme. —Dijo David de repente.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Antes de que la maldición se rompiera, intentó besarme.

—Estoy segura que la única razón por la cual lo hizo es porque estaba intentado mantener su maldición intacta.

—¿Y es eso lo que quieres para ti?

—Tú no la conoces. Y el que me estés diciendo esto me hace darme cuenta que tampoco te conozco, a ninguno de ustedes dos.

Salí de allí apretando mis puños para contener la rabia que sentía. No iba a dejar que me llenaran la cabeza de estupideces, sabía que Regina no era una santa, hay un montón de mierda de la cual no tengo idea, pero si ella me acepta con mis pecados entonces cómo puedo no aceptarla con los suyos.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y ella estaba sentada en la cama sobando la espalda de Henry, él estaba dormido en la cama.

—Tenemos que hablar —Dijo ella, y sí, era mucho lo que necesitábamos hablar.

Salimos al pasillo. Ella cerró la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido, me recordó que ella a veces se comporta alrededor de Henry como si él fuera un bebé aún.

—¿Ibas a llevártelo? —Sacudió las manos y luego las apretó en puños, algo que suele hacer cuando está buscando las palabras correctas a decir—. Antes de que la maldición se rompiera; él me dijo que estuviste a punto de llevártelo.

—Oh, claro que te lo dijo ahora. —Sentí como la frustración se apoderaba de mí cada vez más—. No puedes ser tan ingenua para no darte cuenta que te está manipulando.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —El fuego en sus ojos me indicó que había dicho lo incorrecto—. Es mi hijo y me importan sus sentimientos.

—¿Y crees que a mí no me importa? Es a mí a quien quiere crucificar ahora.

—Pero tú no lo entiendes, no estuviste allí a medida que crecía, cuando tuve que explicarle que era adoptado y tuve que consolarlo porque sentía que había sido rechazado por la mujer que le dio la vida.

—Hice lo que era mejor para él y fue a mí quién buscó cuando creía que eras la maldita Reina Malvada. —Dije enfurecida, sus palabras dolieron pero sé que las mías también la lastimaron.

—El no podía creer que nadie lo amaba porque tú lo diste por vencido. —Se acercó a mí y clavó su dedo índice en mi pecho haciéndome retroceder—. Él sigue creyendo que vas a abandonarlo, que al primer problema vas a huir o vas a intentar alejarlo de mí para vengarte.

—No soy tan experta como tú en venganzas Regina. Y no voy a irme a la cama con alguien solo para lograr que las cosas salgan como yo quiero.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—De ti intentando conquistar a David. ¿Vas a negar que lo hiciste?

Retrocedió, alejándose de mí, apretó las manos en puños y levantó la quijada como si estuviera dispuesta a recibir el siguiente golpe, porque era eso exactamente lo que mis palabras hicieron: golpearla.

—Lo hice. Y maté a Graham. Maté a mi propio para poder darme una oportunidad de ser feliz, y mi felicidad es Henry, él es todo lo que me importa. Así que puedes recoger todas tus promesas y tus falsos sentimientos y olvidarte de mí, porque está más que claro que no soy la mujer que quieres en tu vida.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y dejar que la ira y la frustración me dominara? Sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas me dijeron que había hecho exactamente lo que ella y Henry temían, pero no quería correr más, no cuando sentía que había encontrado mi verdadero hogar, las dos razones para quedarme y dejar que mis raíces crecieran por primera vez. En cuanto dio la vuelta corrí hacia ella y la sujeté entre mis brazos.

—Lo siento.

—Suéltame. —Me exigió intentando zafarse de mí.

—Lo siento Regina. Hablé sin pensar.

—¡Suéltame! No quiero que me toques. —Forcejeó con más fuerza pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir, la levanté un poco para que sus pies a penas rozaran el piso.

—No voy a soltarte, no voy a dejarte ir. Escúchame por favor. —Respiré un poco más aliviada al sentirla dejar de querer escapar de mí, seguía tensa pero al menos tenía la oportunidad de hacerla escucharme—. Estoy enojada con mi padres, incluso con Henry, porque no es justo que en lugar de apoyarnos se pongan en nuestra contra.

Arrimé mi rostro a su cabello, y la asenté en el piso pero solo para poder abrazarla aún más.

—Sé por qué intentaste acercarte a David, y sé que esa no eres tú, que estabas desesperada, al igual que cuando pasó lo de Graham y lo de tu padre. Sé todas esas cosas y las he aceptado, pero no me pidas que acepte que me alejes.

Ella continuó en silencio pero su cuerpo se relajó contra el mío y pude plantar un beso en su sien y dejé que mi nariz sintiera la suavidad de su rostro.

—No voy a dejarte, y mucho menos a Henry, voy a hacer lo necesario para demostrarles que he terminado de correr, que estoy lista para ir a casa.

—Lo siento Emma… por todo lo que dije y por todo lo que te he hecho. —Se giró en mis brazos y buscó mis ojos, siempre lo hace para asegurarse que estoy siendo sincera, y me partió el alma ver sus mejillas mojadas de lágrimas y sus ojos tristes—. Pero quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase entre nosotras Henry no se verá afectado.

—Claro que lo prometo Regina, él también es importante para mí.

—Lo sé.

—Lo que yo quiero que me prometas es que no vas a alejarme ni te vas a apartar de mí. Tendremos cientos de peleas y puedes lanzarme todas las bolas de fuego que quieras, porque sin importar lo mucho que te provoque para querer matarme siempre voy a quererte, siempre voy a estar para ti.

—Lo prometo.

Deje que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y me concentré en besarla como si fuera la primera vez y como si mañana no la fuera a volver a ver.


	12. Chapter 12

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Gracias a todos por leer y gracias por dejar comentarios. Blue-Red moon ten paciencia con Henry; erpmeis está historia está llena de un ir y venir y lo que falta aún; BeckettMills pues yo soy muy llorona me has dado una buena idea para ver si logro escribir algo que los haga llorar; ReginaLove te aseguro que este capítulo te provocará aún más tensión; paola-enigma esperaré con ansias tu reacción a este capítulo; venus1485 has usado las palabras correctas para describir lo que vendrá; mucha más intriga lo prometo; marymontomed creo que no dirás lo mismo de este capítulo.

Por cierto, me voy de viaje, mi mamá cumple años y el domingo es el día de las madres así que voy a ir unos días a casa, no voy hace como dos meses, pero con seguridad estaré de vuelta el día martes. Me perderé el final de temporada pero la familia es primero. Lo bueno es que siempre que voy a casa tengo tiempito para escribir, así que seguramente lo aprovecharé para inventarme algunas cositas para la historia.

ADVERTENCIA: No sé cómo colocar este tipo de advertencia exactamente pero por si acaso en la segunda parte del capítulo, casi al final, hay una situación delicada, si es muy susceptible le sugiero saltársela. No puedo explicarles qué es porque perdería el factor sorpresa.

Y lo siento, no me odien, pero es sumamente necesario este punto de giro para la historia, todo tiene una finalidad, y no es hacerlos sufrir.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

REGINA

Estaba agotada. Sin importar la breve estadía en el hospital seguía sintiéndome como si hubiese corrido una maratón por tres días seguidos. Tomé los medicamentos esperando que surtieran efecto y me hicieran sentir mejor, también porque Emma no dejaba de exigírmelo, aunque lo que realmente estaba funcionando para mí era tener toda su atención. Las pocas veces que estuve enferma cuando era pequeña mi madre siempre estuvo allí para cuidarme, al principio me regañaba pero aún así era la primera en atenderme, hubiese sido algo para atesorar de no ser porque siempre me miraba con tanta desilusión, ella siempre creyó que yo era demasiado débil, y era cuando más le reprochaba a papá por consentirme tanto. Fue entonces cuando dejé de enfermarme, o al menos al principio empecé a fingir que siempre estaba bien.

Emma también lucía cansada, casi podía imaginarla pasar toda la noche en vela debido a mi causa, eso hizo que fuera más fácil estar de acuerdo con David cuando sugirió ser él quien maneje de regreso a casa. Mary Margaret se sentó a su lado, no había forma alguna en que yo hubiese podido viajar a lado de alguno de ellos dos. Pero ese realmente no fue el problema; Emma y Henry prácticamente estuvieron a punto de luchar físicamente por conseguir sentarse a mi lado, no puedo negar que fue adorable ser el objeto de tal afecto, fue la única razón por la cual accedí a sentarme en el medio, pero tampoco sirvió de nada, Henry se abrazó a mí y prácticamente me haló hacia su lado, y como cierta parte del cerebro de Emma se quedó sin madurar ella hizo exactamente lo mismo, comenzando un tira y afloja que para mi sorpresa la única que fue capaz de poner orden fue la mismísima Blanca Nieves.

—¡Ok basta! Van a estropearla. Aléjense de ella. —Dijo con total autoridad y dando golpecitos en las manos tanto de Henry como de Emma—. Cada uno hacia su ventana, y el que no se comporte va a cambiar puesto conmigo.

Henry y Emma hicieron lo que ella les dijo, en completo silencio y casi pude verlos haciendo pucheros por haber sido regañados pero no fui capaz de apartar mis ojos de ella, ¿quién diría que podía tener tal autoridad en su hija y su nieto? Eso si que me provocó náuseas y aumentó mi dolor de cabeza, ¿por qué de todas las personas en el mundo mi destino estaba ligado precisamente al de ella? ¿Acaso no bastaba toda una vida destruyéndonos la una a la otra como para ahora tener que volver a pertenecer a la misma familia? Debería dejar de hacer cosas malas o lo próximo será que el monstruo azul que dice ser un hada termine siendo mi tía o algo peor.

Después de eso todo volvió a estar en un incómodo silencio, acompañado de una terrible emisora que al parecer la pareja perfecta adoraba, creo que pudieron haber dejado de tararear después de una u otra amenaza mía, pero no estoy muy segura. Mi cabeza me estaba matando y todo lo que pude hacer fue hundirme en el asiento y cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de quedarme dormida pero me fue imposible, cada tanto tenía que toser y eso solo hacía que nadie pudiera descansar apropiadamente.

De pronto sentí la mano de Emma en mi frente, la cual de inmediato esquivé, Mary Margaret no dejaba de mirarnos por el retrovisor y no estaba de humor para más problemas.

—Estás ardiendo. —Dijo Emma preocupada.

—No es cierto —Dije sin querer abrir los ojos.

—Estás ardiendo Regina, y es evidente que te duele la cabeza.

—¿Tienes fiebre mamá? —Dijo Henry y colocó su pequeña mano en mi frente.

—Estoy bien cariño. —Le dije con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

—No, no es cierto. Creo que deberíamos detenernos.

—No es necesario Emma.

—Pero y si te pones otra vez mal. —Dijo Henry dándome su mejor mirada de preocupación solo para al instante dirigirse a David—. Emma tiene razón abuelo, hay que detenernos.

—Claro que no. —Parecía que todos habían decidido ignorarme y todo por un simple día de estar enferma.

—Ok. Déjenme ver.

No logré retroceder a tiempo y la mano de Mary Margaret tocó mi mejilla, como si fuese la situación más normal del mundo y ella hubiese adquirido el derecho de invadir mi espacio personal y tocarme.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! Quítame las manos de encima. —Dije con toda la indignación que pude reunir y me crucé de brazos. Todos ellos estaban agotando la poca paciencia que había decidido otorgarles .

—Desde que al parecer eres la novia de mi hija eso me da derecho a tocar la mejilla de mi nuera.

Y mi cerebro colapsó. No logré pronunciar palabra alguna, había perdido por completo la capacidad de formar frases coherentes. No era la novia de Emma, bueno sí, lo habíamos acordado, pero eso no significaba que ella y yo… o que eso me convertía en la nuera de nadie, mucho menos en la de la estúpida Blanca Nieves. Tenía tantas ganas de borrarle la sonrisa del rostro; ella lo estaba disfrutando, me había dado un golpe certero que no esperaba y para el cual no tenía respuesta. Tenía tantas ganas de desmayarme y perder el sentido en ese momento

—¿Eso quiere decir que ahora vas a llamar al abuelo y a la abuela mamá y papá?

—¡Henry! —Sentí mi cuello tensarse al girar bruscamente la cabeza para poder mirar a mi pequeño hijo que había decidido unirse a mi mayor enemiga en mi contra.

—Ahora no es el momento chico. —Dijo Emma e intentó sobar mi espalda pero me alejé. No pude resistir que me tocara en ese momento.

—¡Para el carro! —Grité.

—Estamos en mitad de la nada. —No sé cómo aquél pastor podía ser tan irritante.

—¡Para el maldito carro o te juro que vomitaré encima de ti!

Eso fue suficiente para que me tomara en serio y se detuviera a un costado de la carretera. Casi tropecé con mis propios pies en mi afán de bajarme de esa monstruosidad que Emma insiste en llamar carro.

No pude escuchar lo que ellos dijeron, el aire envolvió mis oídos mientras derramaba todo el contenido de mi estómago sobre el prado verde. Emma sostuvo mi cabello y Henry me dio una toallita húmeda para limpiarme cuando terminé. Ella tuvo que abrir la botella para mí porque las manos me temblaban. Me enjuagué la boca lo mejor que pude y bebí un poco de agua, solo para ser interrumpida por una fuerte tos, que me hizo doler el pecho y que me sea difícil respirar.

—Tómalo con calma. —Dijo Emma sobando mi espalda mientras yo vomitaba una vez más—. Así está bien princesa. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella me ayudó a beber más agua y besó mi frente sudorosa, me aparté porque nadie querría estar cerca de mí después de tan asqueroso espectáculo, pero a ella parecía no importarle, se acercó aún más a mí y volvió a besar mi frente mientras su mano seguía sobando círculos calmantes en mi espalda. La miré sin poder creer lo afortunada que era, nunca nadie había querido cuidar así de mí y al parecer ella no tenía problema en hacerlo. Sentí los brazos más cortos de Henry alrededor de mi cintura y eso me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—Te vas a poner mejor mamá, voy a asegurarme de que te tomes todos los remedios al igual que cuando estoy enfermo y tú me cuidas.

Emma y yo compartimos una sonrisa de orgullo por nuestro pequeño hijo, sin lugar a dudas era el mejor de todos.

Volvimos al carro y esta vez no hubo peleas. No sé porqué pero acepté sin protestar los brazos de Emma y me arrimé en su pecho, con Henry arrimado a mi costado, y una manta que Mary Margaret había sacado del maletero y Emma usó para cobijarnos. Esta vez no tuve ningún problema para conciliar el sueño, y complacida me quedé dormida escuchando el corazón de Emma latir.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

EMMA

Nunca he sido una persona afectuosa; cuando creces en el sistema, yendo de una casa de acogida a otra donde nadie se preocupa por ti, aprendes a dejar de lado tus emociones y te conviertes en una persona práctica que sabe que lo único que necesita es sobrevivir; estoy rota en algunos aspectos, pero aún soy capaz de darme cuenta de las cosas que son buenas y luchar por ellas, como Henry y Regina, hasta en los días malos en que no soportamos vernos el uno al otro es mejor estar peleando con ellos que no tenerlos cerca.

Cada vez que Regina me mira, sorprendida por pequeñas cosas que hago por ella como sostener su cabello mientras vomita, hace que mi corazón se encoja al darme cuenta que talvez nunca nadie ha hecho cosas así por ella antes, y no puedo entender cómo nadie ha sido capaz de ver lo maravillosa que es, y es que tan solo un gesto amable saca a relucir esa parte dulce y cariñosa que hay dentro de ella.

En cuanto tuve a Regina dormida en mis brazos dejé que mis dedos se enredaran en su cabello sedoso, era increíble que ella confiara lo suficiente en mí para permitirme velar su sueño. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi cara al ver a Henry durmiendo igual de complacido apoyado en las piernas de su madre, con la boca abierta y babeando un poco, cualquiera querría que eso es algo que pondría los pelos de punta de la poderosa y temible Regina Mills, pero sé que no es así, incluso puedo imaginarla encantada mientras un pequeño Henry se le limpia las manos en su ropa cara antes de ir al trabajo, lo que yo daría por haber estado allí para ver esas cosas.

Estoy segura que tanto Mary Margaret como David piensan que mi distancia autoimpuesta con ellos es a causa de mi cercanía con Regina, no es así, al menos no por las razones que ellos deben suponer, es solo que toda la lucha y el esfuerzo de Regina para no perder a Henry me ha hecho estar tan enojada con Mary Margaret, ¿por qué ella no pudo luchar así por mí? ¿por qué siempre le es tan fácil abandonarme? Personas como ella he tenido de sobra en mi vida, en cambio Regina es algo tan nuevo para mí, es como si de pronto me hubiese ganado el boleto dorado de Willy Wonka y tuviera la posibilidad de cambiar mi vida para siempre.

—Podemos parar en algún sitio si quieres. —Habló en voz baja Mary Margaret, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—No será necesario, solo quiero llegar cuanto antes a casa.

—No fue mi intención causar un conflicto entre tú y Regina.

—No lo causaste entre nosotras pero sí lograste indisponerla.

—No hice nada malo.

¿Cómo podía fingir inocencia? No puedo creer que piense que soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta de cuales fueron sus intenciones con aquél comentario.

—Emma yo…

—Solo no la molestes. —La interrumpí. Y rogué internamente que ella tome eso para quedarse quieta en su asiento y no decir nada más.

David continuó atento al camino, de vez en cuando nos miraba por el espejo retrovisor pero en su mayoría mantuvo los ojos fijos en la carretera. Hizo un intento por volver a encender la radio, la cual estaba apagada desde que Regina y Henry se quedaron dormidos, pero Mary Margaret no sabe cuando dar un paso atrás. Ella volvió a apagar la radio y se volteó lo suficiente para poder verme.

—Lo siento pero estoy un poco confundida aquí, porque si no es tu novia ¿entonces qué es? ¿Son amigas con derecho o algo así?

—Oh cierra la boca. —Dije enojada pero sin levantar la voz—. Claro que es mi novia.

—Eso la convierte en nuestra nuera. —Dijo David con un amago de sonrisa—. Aunque técnicamente tendrían que estar casadas pero…

—Basta. —Susurré—. ¿Tú también vas a seguirle el juego? No sé ni para qué pregunto, claro que lo harás, porque se acabaría el mundo si alguno de ustedes eligiera estar de mi lado para variar.

—Estamos de tu parte Emma. —Dijo David.

—Estamos aceptando completamente tu nueva situación con Regina ¿no sé cuál es el comportamiento que esperas de nosotros? Parece que sin importar lo que hagamos, para ti siempre lo haremos todo mal. —Lo dijo teniendo el descaro de darle la vuelta a las cosas y ponerse en plan de víctima.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes. Sé muy bien lo que están haciendo y no lo van a conseguir. Y no quiero hablar más del tema, no es el momento ni el lugar.

Nadie dijo nada más después de eso. Y yo simplemente no quería pensar en nada de lo que había sucedido. Debí haber tomado a Henry y a Regina conmigo y llevarlos lo más lejos que me sea posible de Storybrooke.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Mi hombro estaba un poco adormecido, al igual que mi pierna derecha, pero no era nada que no pudiera aguantar. Estaba feliz de que el viaje llegara a su fin porque podríamos bajarnos del auto y tomar cada quien un rumbo diferente hasta que fuéramos capaces de fingir que nada había ocurrido y seguir jugando a la familia de cuento de hadas.

El letrero de Bienvenidos a Storybrooke se hizo visible en el camino y no pude contener un suspiro de alivio. Pero en el preciso instante en el que cruzamos la línea de la ciudad Regina despertó, alejándose de mí y sobresaltando a Henry.

Estaba completamente pálida, como si todo el color había sido arrebato de su piel, se llevó las manos al pecho y se inclinó hacia delante mientras tosía y se esforzaba por respirar.

—Mamá.

—¿Regina qué sucede? —Pregunté preocupada.

—No puedo… ehh… no puedo respirar. —Dijo un poco ahogada y con la voz ronca.

—¡Mami!

—Regina mírame. —La tomé por los hombres y la hice levantar la cabeza.

David detuvo el auto a un costado de la carretera y tanto él como Mary Margaret se voltearon para ver lo que sucedía.

—Cálmate, respira. —Se lo dije a ella pero lo utilicé también para mí. Necesitaba estar en calma para poder entender lo que le sucedía y poder ayudarla.

—No puedo. —Dijo con gran esfuerzo y sosteniéndose el pecho como si le doliera. Volvió a toser una y otra vez.

—Arranca David, hay que ir al hospital. —Escuché decir a Mary Margaret.

—¡Mami que sucede! —Sin necesidad de mirarlo sabía que Henry estaba asustado y preocupado por su mamá.

—Todo está bien. —Intentó calmarlo David.

—Solo respira. —Le volví a repetir.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, una vez más estaba sucediendo. Regina se derrumbó en mis brazos, la sostuve mientras ella seguía luchando por respirar, le grité a David que acelerara y aunque Henry lloraba al ver a su mamá así, lo único que yo podía escuchar era el silbido en el pecho de Regina por el esfuerzo de obtener oxígeno. Le susurré que se calmara, que ya estábamos llegando. Sé que estaba en dolor porque sus manos seguían aferrándose con fuerza a su pecho y sus mejillas eran totalmente bañadas en lágrimas.

David me la arrebató de los brazos cuando llegamos y fue él quien la colocó en una camilla una vez que estuvimos en el interior del hospital. De no ser porque Mary Margaret les ordenó que la atendieran, creo que todos en el hospital se hubiesen quedado parados mirando.

De inmediato corrí poniéndome al día con David para estar a lado de Regina, y la tomé de la mano mientras Whale se hacía cargo de todo, y un par de enfermeras lo secundaban ayudando conectar cables y tomar signos vitales. No sé quién con exactitud le explicó lo ocurrido pero no fui yo, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando calmar a Regina que increíblemente seguía consciente y mirándome fijamente.

—Todo va a estar bien princesa. Lo prometo.

Fue lo último que le dije antes de que sus ojos dejaran los míos y su cuerpo empezara a convulsionar. Escuché a Henry llorar, lo vi intentar abrazar a su mamá y luego Mary Margaret prácticamente lo sacó de allí en brazos mientras él pataleaba por querer quedarse y suplicaba que salvaran a su mamá.

¿Y yo?

Fue David quien me sostuvo con fuerza para que pudieran atenderla. Lo odié en ese momento porque era quien me mantenía lejos de ella, y aunque permanecimos en la habitación sentí como si estuviera a cientos de quilómetros de distancia, viendo cómo la felicidad se escapaba de mis dedos, y con cada descarga que ellos dieron en su pecho era mi corazón el que se apagaba junto con el de ella.


	13. Chapter 13

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Hola a todos, he vuelto. Mis vacaciones fueron cortas y un poco tristes, resulta que el gato de mi familia murió, y a mi hermana le regalaron un conejito blanco, lo han nombrado Tablita, y se comporta como si fuera un perro, solo le falta ladrar, quizá es porque imita a mis perros, pero es lindo y le encantan que lo mimen. Y bueno, eso pasa cuando no vas a casa por dos meses y no estás para poner un buen nombre a tu nueva mascota.

Y si la parte familiar no fue suficiente pues tuve más drama con mi tesis, hoy tuvimos que tomar la difícil decisión de no hacer una parte de nuestro proyecto que era la razón por la que decidimos hacerlo en primer lugar y ahora nunca lo veremos en físico, todo queda en papel; el trabajo de todo un año a dos metros bajo tierra.

Lo único bueno es que tendré más tiempo para escribir y tengo mucho por escribir. Por suerte este capítulo estaba en borrador antes de hoy, pero no puedo prometer que todo mi drama no influenciará el siguiente, sobretodo después del capítulo de final de temporada, me rompe el corazón Regina, esos ojos de Lana son demasiado expresivos.

Así que esta vez haré una excepción y dedicaré este capítulo a todas mis mascotas, en especial a mi gato, porque son quienes siempre que voy a casa se quedan conmigo, acompañándome, toda la madrugada mientras escribo.

Gracias por leer, por ser pacientes, por dejar comentarios tan lindos. Toda esta espera que los he hecho pasar, y todos estos dramas son la excepción, no la regla. Disculpen los errores y no puedo prometer que les guste pero he complacido a ThityLoveSwnQeen con un poco de tiempo a solas entre Regina y Emma.

PD: No se dejen engañar por el punto de vista de los personajes, la razón por la que el PDV cambia tiene sus motivos ocultos, y el que avancemos dos pasos no quiere decir que no vayamos a retroceder tres. Y me ha dado una nueva idea (inserten risa malvada aquí).

¿Preparados para saber lo que piensa alguien más?

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

MARY MARGARET

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, en un mundo diferente, cuando creía que todo era fácil, simplemente porque era la única forma en que había aprendido a vivir, y porque cuando muchas cosas malas pasan en tu vida la esperanza es lo único que te mantiene a flote; entre las paredes gruesas y frías del que solía ser mi lugar favorito, detuve mi andar ligero al escuchar un ruido, fui directo hacia él, curiosa por saber de qué se trataba, al llegar lo más cerca que me fue posible descubrí que aquel sonido era un sollozo y que pertenecía a la mujer que en aquel entonces era mi madrastra. Solía verla siempre, no hacerlo era imposible, era tan atrayente para mí, tenía un aura a su alrededor que la hacía destacar entre todas las personas que había conocido en mi vida, así que sí, fui testigo de cómo esa joven hermosa y extraordinaria se marchitó pétalo a pétalo.

Fueron muchas las personas que me preguntaron por qué insistía en darle una y otra oportunidad, y yo siempre contesté que era porque ellos no habían conocido a la verdadera Regina, la que me salvó de morir en aquel cabello; lo que nunca dije fue que era porque me sentía sumamente culpable, porque sin saber el destino de Daniel, nunca hice nada por sostenerla entre mis dedos y no dejarla ir, la dejé que se ahogara entre los muros de un castillo que hizo la distancia entre nosotras abismal y nos puso en lados diferentes del mismo.

¿Era eso lo que Emma había heredado de mí, mi amor y mis pecados? Porque cada vez que la veo puedo ver a David en ella, y las únicas veces en que ella se parece a mí es cuando Regina está a su alrededor. ¿Cómo puedo ser yo la causante otra vez de la infelicidad de Regina? No puedo hacerlo, al menos no sin sentir la culpa devorándome otra vez. ¿Es este algún tipo de prueba?

Sé que no puedo engañarme a mí misma negando lo que vi incluso antes de tener abiertos los ojos. Como Mary Margaret siempre supe que había mucho más allí entre ellas, sus peleas por Henry y su afán de destruirse la una a la otra. Esa incapacidad de Emma de mantenerse alejada de Regina, yo lo sabía. Pero como Blanca Nieves me es tan difícil conciliar todo lo que sé con todo lo que siento, es mi hija, y sin importar lo que haga no puedo llegar a ella, ¿cómo es posible que Regina con todo su odio y sus miles de capas de orgullo y rencor pueda haberse ganado un lugar en el corazón de mi hija antes que yo?

Mientras sostengo a Henry, intentado convencerlo que su madre va a estar bien, que nadie mejor que yo sabe lo fuerte que es, observo a Emma en los brazos de su padre y me parte el corazón verla impotente, frustrada por no poder hacer algo que está fuera de sus capacidades.

No despego los ojos de ella ni un solo instante, la forma en que suspira cuando logran estabilizar a Regina, quisiera estar allí para evitar que sus rodillas se golpeen contra el piso y sostenerla mientras llora aferrada a la mano de Regina; la forma tímida en que entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella y luego los lleva a sus labios para besar la palma de su mano. ¿Es Regina el verdadero amor de mi hija? No, imposible, es un absurdo… es… es el destino jugándonos una muy mala pasada a todos.

¿Cómo voy a explicarle a los demás que algo así ha pasado? Nadie va a entenderlo, van a darle la espalda a Emma y a condenarla en la misma forma en que condenan siempre a Regina, la harán a un lado, ¿y en qué posición nos deja eso a David y a mí? Somos sus padres, pero hay todo un pueblo que depende de mí, y mientras Emma no hace más que hacerme a un lado, cada una de esas personas que me conocen como Blanca Nieves han estado siempre allí para mí, cada vez que he necesitado que luchen conmigo y por mí, ellos lo han hecho.

No pude contener a Henry más y corrió a toda prisa, de vuelta a la habitación de Regina. David se mantiene firme junto a ellos, sin decir palabra pero como un guardián siempre listo cuando sea necesitado. Es él quien habla una y otra vez con los médicos, exigiendo respuestas y soluciones; porque nadie más está en condiciones de hacerlo.

Nadie sabe nada, se frotan las manos, sacuden la cabeza, y niegan una y otra vez saber por qué razón Regina ha estado tan cerca de morir, al parecer mantenerla estable es todo lo que pueden hacer por ahora y eso no es suficiente ni para mi hija ni para mi nieto.

Sin que nadie me lo pida llamo a Azul, sé que es el paso a seguir, porque si no es algo médico entonces debe ser algo mágico, sin importar lo que pase es mi deber hacer siempre lo correcto, es también lo que le digo a Azul para convencerla de ayudarnos, las viejas rencillas son difíciles de olvidar, pero Azul tiene un corazón noble.

Emma y Henry lucen un poco más esperanzados al ver a Azul llegar, a pesar de que Emma parece no confiar del todo. Nadie le explica más de lo necesario, no es el momento para empezar a definir cosas, y aún no he encontrado la forma correcta para explicar la nueva situación. Creí que después de llegar a Storybrooke tendríamos algún tiempo y quizá ni siquiera hubiésemos tenido que contar algo porque las cosas caerían por sus propias diferencias. Nadie en su sano juicio apostaría por algún tipo de relación entre ellas.

Todos estábamos en la habitación, encerrados para tener un poco de privacidad, y con Regina aún inconsciente y conectada a tantos equipos médicos que no me atreví a contar. Una luz brilla en el momento en que Azul pasa su varita por el cuerpo de Regina y de pronto es como si un cortocircuito desactivara la varita y quemara levemente las manos de Azul.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunta Emma ansiosa.

Azul vuelve a tomar su varita y la guarda en el bolsillo, mira sus manos fijamente y se toma un momento para contestar.

—He intentado ayudarla, no creo haber podido hacer mucho…

—¿Se va a recuperar? —Interrumpe Henry a Azul.

—No lo sé Henry, la magia muchas veces es indescifrable.

—¿Entonces se trata de algo mágico? —Pregunta David.

—Lo raro sería que no lo fuera. Regina siempre ha abusado de la magia negra y como todos sabemos eso tiene un precio.

Henry toma la mano de Emma con fuerza, hay temor en su mirada.

—¿Quieres explicarnos de una maldita vez lo que le pasa a Regina?

—Emma cariño, Azul está intentando ayudarnos. —Digo intentando ser la fuente de calma una vez más.

—Me temo que en este caso no hay nada más que pueda hacer, la magia negra está más allá de las capacidades de cualquier poseedor de magia blanca. Es cuestión de esperar y ver, estoy segura que en cuanto se recupere su propia magia la ayudará con su problema.

Sé que Azul no logró ser de demasiada ayuda, pero me siento más que agradecida al ver a Regina despertar, no es por mucho tiempo, pero lo suficiente para que Whale la deje solo con un monitor cardiaco, un suero para hidratarla y una máscara de oxígeno para ayudarla a respirar. Es una buena señal que haya vuelto a respirar por sí misma y que sus signos vitales estén estables. Es tanto lo que Azul siempre hace por mí y por mi familia que no sé si un día seré capaz de retribuirle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

Tras llevar varias horas en el hospital, y sin importar que sea media noche, David logra convencer a Henry para llevarlo a la cafetería del hospital a comer algo, el pobre no ha querido despegarse de su madre ni un solo momento, al igual que Emma, que es por eso que pongo una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos y me siento junto a ella en el sofá de la habitación en la que han puesto a Regina.

—Gracias. Por llamar a tu hada y por ayudar, incluso si se trata de Regina. —A pesar de no mirarme, no fue tanto sus palabras si no la forma en que Emma las dijo lo que me sorprendió: más suave y accesible.

—Es lo que siempre he hecho Emma, incluso desde mucho antes que tú nacieras.

—A veces se me olvida toda la mierda que hay entre ustedes.

—Ese vocabulario.

Las dos compartimos una sonrisa.

—A ella tampoco le gusta que hable así. —Dice Emma con una sonrisa y es todo un avance después del día que hemos tenido—. Será una cosa de princesas.

—Somos reinas. Tú eres una princesa.

Ella tuerce los ojos y yo sonrío, y se siente tan bien.

—Ella no lo dice pero sé que no le gusta que use ese título con ella. —Dice ella bebiendo un sorbo de su chocolate.

—Talvez ha llevado la corona por demasiado tiempo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y por un momento creí que había echado a perder el momento, pero entonces ella volvió a hablar.

—No soy una princesa ¿sabes? Nunca lo fui. —Lo dice para mí pero su mirada se mantiene fija en Regina—. Cuando era pequeña prefería jugar a los ladrones y policías, y una vez en una obra escolar tuve que ser un caballero pero era solo porque usaba el pelo muy corto y por nada del mundo hubiese aceptado ser una princesa.

—Puedes ser una princesa y tener el cabello corto.

—Pero yo no quiero serlo… —suspira y guardo silencio porque sé que hay demasiadas verdades implícitas en esa sola confesión—, y si Regina es una princesa entonces yo quiero ser su caballero.

Miré también a Regina y tomé la decisión que debí haber tomado hace muchos años atrás.

—Entonces convenceré a tu padre de hacerte una armadura y una espada.

Emma se volteó hacia mí, y había tanta incredulidad en sus ojos que me hizo doler el corazón. —¿Lo harías?

—Eres mi hija, claro que lo haría. —Y entonces pude ver lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas y esta vez en sus ojos brillaba una luz llena de posibilidades.

Abrí mis brazos para ella y sentí mi corazón rebosante de dicha al sentirla abrazarse a mí, si Regina podía ser la causa para que se aleje de mí, entonces sería la misma causa que la acerque a mí.

—Descansa un poco, yo cuidaré de ella por ti. —Le dije acariciando su cabello.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

EMMA

En la mañana cuando desperté, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en las piernas de Mary Margaret y una manta me cubría las piernas. Ella había dicho que cuidaría de Regina por mí, pero lo cierto es que nunca me sentí más a salvo que en ese momento. Con Henry sentado junto a la cama de Regina, leyéndole lo que después me enteré que era Orgullo y Prejuicio, y mi padre junto a la ventana tomando una taza de café. Quizá fue la sensación de paz que me dejó la charla que Mary Margaret y yo habíamos tenido horas antes, pero en ese momento sentí que todo iba a estar bien.

—¿Ha despertado? —Pregunté mientras me sentaba y recibía una taza de café que David me entregó.

—No. Pero ha tenido una noche tranquila, Whale estuvo aquí hace un momento y cree que ella debe despertar pronto.

—¿Dijo algo sobre el resultado de los exámenes que le hizo?

—Comparado con los exámenes que le hicieron ayer prácticamente ha tenido una recuperación milagrosa, aunque aún debemos cuidar lo de la anemia.

Escucharla decir eso me calmó en más de un sentido, me costaba creer que ella pudiera estar de acuerdo en aceptar mi relación con Regina, era demasiado pronto. No habían pasado ni cuarenta y ocho horas y mi relación había pasado de ser un imposible a la aprobación de mis padres, al paso que íbamos Henry terminaría obligándonos a casar antes del viernes.

—Deberías ir a casa y cambiarte. —Dijo David de pronto.

—No quiero que ella despierte y no me vea aquí.

—Tu padre tiene razón Emma. Y confío más en la opinión de Azul, ella cree que mientras no recupere sus fuerzas no despertará, eso aún debe tomarle tiempo.

—No es como si nosotros fuéramos a hacerle daño. —Sabía que David decía la verdad, era solo que no quería que ella se asustara pensando que huí de su lado mientras dormía, pero también era cierto que una vez que se despertara no iba a moverme de su lado.

—Pero quiero que me llamen si despierta o si hay algún cambio.

Salí de allí y fui directo a casa, una ducha muy merecida me hizo sentir por completo restaurada, y evité pensar para que mi cerebro se tomara un respiro, últimamente lo tenía trabajando horas extras.

Cuando terminé de vestirme y estuve por completo arreglada, abrí la puerta dispuesta a volver al hospital y me topé con Neal a punto de tocar.

—Neal.

—Llegué a pensar que Regina había echo algo y había huido con Henry, ¿por qué no contestabas el teléfono?

—He estado ocupada. —No tenía tiempo ni ganas de dar explicaciones.

—¿Tanto como para no responder una simple llamada? Henry es mi hijo también.

—¿Desde cuando? No es como si fueras el padre del año.

—¡Qué diablos Emma! No puedes tirar esa mierda en mí otra vez. Tú tampoco es que puedas juzgarme, fuiste quien lo entregó a esa bruja.

Lo empujé tan fuerte que se estrelló contra la pared contraria.

—De no ser por ti jamás hubiese abandonado a Henry, y yo que tú pensaría dos veces antes de decir algo en contra de Regina.

—No tengo miedo de esa bruja.

—Pues entonces tenlo de mí —Dije empujándolo una vez más.

—¡Que rayos te pasa con esa mujer! —Dijo siendo él quien ahora caminaba hacia mí—. Tomas a Henry y te vas de vacaciones con ella, como si fueran una gran familia feliz.

—Pues quizá lo somos.

—¿De eso se trata? —Dijo Neal riendo—, Crecer en una casa de cogida y jugar con tus amiguitas era una cosa, incluso puedo entender la temporada que pasaste en prisión...

No lo dejé terminar, estrellé mi puño en su rostro, y aunque romperle la nariz hubiese sido bueno me conformé con su pómulo y saber que seguramente en la mañana tendría un buen moretón cerca del ojo, quería desquitarme por todas y cada una de las cosas que me hizo pasar, pero no iba a darle el gusto. Él sonrío y se levantó, sabía que estaba enojado, prácticamente furioso, y que por sentirse en desventaja no le quedaba más que echarse a reír como un idiota.

—Tú y yo somos iguales, no puedes pretender ser diferente solo para meterte en la cama de la Reina Malvada.

Se largó dejándome tan frustrada que tuve que patear el tacho de basura para desfogar toda la mala energía que estaba sintiendo, ¿cómo se atrevía a opinar sobre mi vida? Él no me conoce más, no sabe quién soy ni lo mucho que he cambiado.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Llené el tanque de mi carro y pasé por algo de comida para llevar. Cuando entré en la habitación mis ánimos se habían calmado y pude sonreír cuando Henry me agradeció por haberle llevado una hamburguesa con papas, iba ser nuestro secreto porque los dos sabíamos que Regina no lo aprobaría. Fue un buen momento para relevar a mis padres y enviarlos a casa con Henry. Aunque tuve que recordarle que Regina no apreciaría despertar y encontrar que él no se había bañado aún, también fue una buena excusa para convencerlo y tener al fin un tiempo a solas con Regina.

Cerré la puerta y corrí la cortina para poder tener un poco de privacidad, lejos de las miradas curiosas de todo el hospital que no hacían nada más que dar vueltas para ver si la Reina Malvada había muerto al fin.

Tomé la misma silla en la que había estado sentado Henry leyéndole y me acerqué lo más que pude, tomé su mano entre las mías y besé sus nudillos.

—Podrías solo despertar para mí y dejarme llevarte a nuestra primera cita. Por favor.

—Ya lo hiciste — Dijo Regina con voz ronca y me hizo sobresaltar, mi sonrisa no podía ser más amplia, cuando vi sus ojos color chocolate sentí que había pasado una eternidad sin verme en ellos.

—Esa no fue una cita apropiada.

—Fue la mejor para mí. —Susurró tras quitarse la máscara de oxígeno.

Me incliné sobre ella, dispuesta a besarla, pero ella débilmente me esquivó.

—No.

—Lo siento. —Dije apenada.

—Si tú quieres una cita de verdad entonces yo quiero poder darte un beso mejor de los que te he dado.

Besé su frente, y sus parpados aún pesados se cerraron al contacto de mis labios con su piel.

—No cambiaría nuestros besos por nada del mundo.

—No puedo creer que estás aquí. —Me dijo mirándome fijamente. Su voz era mucho menos ronca.

—¿Dónde más iba a estar?

—Lejos de aquí… lejos de mí.

—No quiero separarme de ti nunca más. —Y tuve que conformarme con besar la punta de su nariz—. ¿Quieres dejar de ponerme a prueba y evitar desmayarte por lo menos hasta la tercera cita?

—Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometerte que querré salir contigo en más de dos citas.

—Me esforzaré por conquistarte en la primera.

Acaricié su cabello mientras me tomé un momento para simplemente mirarla sonreír. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas, y se veía mucho mejor, más fuerte, como si no hubiese estado a punto de morir hace tan solo unas horas.

—¿Podemos irnos? No quiero estar más aquí.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntarme lo que te sucedió?

—Creo que lo sé.

—Bueno, quiero escucharlo porque ni siquiera el Hada Azul pudo decirnos lo que era, y por nada del mundo iba a dejar a Gold cerca de ti.

—Es mi magia. Todo empezó cuando dejamos la ciudad y empeoró cuando regresamos.

—Tu magia empezó a fallar desde antes, y Gold no tuvo los mismo efectos secundarios cuando dejamos Storybrooke.

—Pero él no ha hecho todo lo que yo he tenido que hacer. No tengo idea de que hice para que nos quedáramos aquí en lugar de volver al Bosque Encantado pero eso no fue cualquier cosa.

—Y aunque sigas repitiéndolo creo que hay algo más.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Lo sé.

—Solo quiero ir a casa. Estoy bien, no tiene ningún sentido quedarme aquí.

—Está bien, pero no pienso despegarme de ti ni un solo momento.

—Ok. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Le di algo de privacidad para que pudiera cambiarse y cuando estuvo lista la llevé directo a mi auto, aunque quería acercarme a ella era mejor mantener la distancia, no quería que nadie se enterara de nosotras aún, era más que suficiente que mis padres lo supieran y que Neal lo sospechara. Pero en cuanto aparqué mi carro en su casa y la ayudé a abrir la puerta delantera, la tomé en mis brazos y crucé la puerta con ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájame! —Dijo riendo.

—Estás oficialmente bajo mis cuidados médicos de aquí en adelante.

—¿Serás mi enfermera ahora?

—Creo que en otra vida pude haber sido doctora. Sujétate fuerte.

—¡Ahh! —Soltó un grito mientras se agarraba de mi cuello y me dejaba subirla por las escaleras, quizá si no hubiese estado tan distraído hubiese puesto más atención a lo fácil que me resultó hacerlo.

Me detuve al llegar al primer piso, de pronto me temblaron las piernas y no por debilidad muscular sino porque estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de Regina con ella.

—No quiero sobrepasar ningún límite.

—¿De qué?

—Tu habitación.

—Oh. —Dijo ella dejando de sonreír y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Nos quedamos delante de su puerta un momento, aún la llevaba en mis brazos, y no intenté detenerla cuando quiso que la ponga en el piso.

—Iré a bajo y preparé algo de comida mientras te pones un poco más cómoda.

—Ok. —Dijo sin mirarme y entró a la habitación.

Di media vuelta y fui a la cocina a hacer exactamente lo que le había dicho, mientras mi boca se hacía agua y mi interior ardía de deseo al escuchar la llave de la ducha abierta, no podía dejar de quitarme la imagen de la cabeza de Regina, desnuda, tomando un baño tan cerca de mí. Por suerte recordé enviarle un mensaje a Mary Margaret diciéndole que estaba con Regina en su casa y que quería dejarla descansar un poco antes de recibir a Henry. No sabía cuánto tiempo teníamos a solas pero cada segundo estaba matándome en una dichosa agonía.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

REGINA

Hice lo que Emma me pidió, no quería decepcionarla de ningún modo, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por mí, ahora era mi turno para retribuirle; eso no significaba que no había imaginado que todo sería diferente, ella era tan especial conmigo que llegué a pensar que quizá esta vez las cosas serían como las había soñado mucho tiempo atrás.

Estaba aún cansada y muy nerviosa, me reprendí a mí misma por comportarme como si fuera una joven tonta y primeriza; al mismo tiempo asumí que era porque todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y no creía estar lista para el siguiente paso, pero sabía exactamente lo que pasaría si le decía que no a Emma.

Me demoré más buscando qué ponerme que mientras me daba un baño, estábamos en mi casa, no era como si pudiera ponerme algún vestido elegante; tuve que hacer una cosa a la vez porque estaba demasiado ofuscada. Elegí un juego de lencería de color negro y me puse un vestido del mismo color de corto sencillo, ajustado a mi cuerpo, sin mangas y largo solo hasta las rodillas, aunque no había necesidad no pude evitar ponerme un par de tacones negros, no eran muy altos pero lo suficiente para no verme demasiado baja; también dejé lista una salida de cama de seda. No quería exagerar con el maquillaje pero realmente necesitaba algo de color en mis mejillas y mis labios, y siempre me había servido resaltar un poco mis ojos así que puse máscara de pestañas pero no demasiada sombra.

Cuando bajé Emma ya había preguntado tres veces por mí. Y al entrar a la cocina ella dejó de hacer lo que estabas haciendo y se sorprendió al verme, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes que la forma en la que siempre me ha mirado no es la más apropiada entre dos mujeres, aunque no podía negar lo mucho que me gustaba causar ese efecto en ella.

—¡Oh wow te ves… wow! —Se aclaró la garganta—. No era necesario, después de todo estamos en tu casa.

—Pero vamos a comer primero ¿no es así? —Pregunté insegura.

—Sí, pero… ahora no creo que la comida esté a la altura.

Había preparado una pasta con una salsa roja indescifrable que sorprendentemente olía muy bien. Decidió que no sería una mala idea sentarnos en la mesa y no me dejó ayudarla con nada, después de servir nuestros platos tomó una silla muy cerca de la mía y se sentó.

—¿No encontraste el vino?

—Sí, pero haré causa común y solo beberemos agua.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Necesito recordarte todo lo que has pasado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas?

Resoplé y preferí no discutir esta vez, ella solo sonrió demasiado segura de sí misma, fue su pequeña victoria silenciosa, lo sabía pero sé elegir mis propias batallas.

—Deberías llenar tu refrigerador.

—No he tenido tiempo.

—¿Demasiado ocupada?

—No tengo que comprar de más si Henry no pasa todo su tiempo aquí.

—¿Y tú no comes? —Dejó su tenedor a un lado—. ¿Te alimentas bien cuando él no está?

—¿Perdón?

—Estás anémica.

—Pero es debido a que mis glóbulos…

—Sí, sí, lo que sea, no he tenido tiempo de googlearlo pero si no te alimentas bien entonces te enfermas.

—¿Ahora vas a controlar lo que como?

—¡Claro que no! —Ella respiró exasperada y llenó su boca de comida—. Solo come lo que te preparé.

Comimos en silencio, y de no ser porque estaba realmente hambrienta no creo que hubiese podido tomar un solo bocado, y no porque la comida estuviese mala, todo lo contrario, era sorprendentemente deliciosa, el problema era que todo se sentía como un déjà vú; era perturbador, y los recuerdos se aglomeraban en mi mente.

—¿Y Henry? —No pude evitar preguntar.

—Con mis padres aún, les dije que se tomen su tiempo. —Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y poniendo los codos sobre la mesa se inclinó hacia mí—. ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? No soy un chef pero aunque no lo creas tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga.

—Al menos mi cocina sigue intacta.

Ella sonrió y yo aproveché para tomar su mano y mirarla a los ojos.

—Gracias.

Quiso entrelazar sus dedos con los míos pero yo me alejé. Me puse de pie dispuesta a llevar los platos a la cocina pero ella me lo impidió.

—Yo lo hago. Solo ve y quítate esos tacones.

Me estremecí involuntariamente al sentir sus labios sobre mi mejilla.

—Voy a estar arriba esperándote. —Dije sin siquiera mirarla.

Volví a mi habitación, deseando que ella me detuviera pero no lo hizo ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

Me quité los tacones, guardé el vestido de nuevo en mi armario porque prácticamente ni lo había usado, me puse la salida de cama que había seleccionado con anterioridad y casi por inercia me senté delante del espejo de mi tocador y cepillé mi cabello, era lo que siempre hacía para calmar mi mente agitada, solo me quedaba allí mirando mi reflejo mientras contaba cada una de las cepilladas.

Me sobresalté al escuchar la puerta, no creí que había pasado demasiado tiempo. Caminé hasta ella, me detuve a solo dos pasos de distancia, desaté el nudo de mi bata y la dejé caer al piso, levanté mi barbilla y poniendo una de mis mejores sonrisas la miré a los ojos.

Extrañamente ella lucía sorprendida, cómo si no entendiera lo que yo acababa de hacer, esquivé sus ojos porque no podía soportar la idea de que ella se desilusionara al verme.

Acortó la distancia entre nosotras, acarició mi mejilla derecha y luego besó mi mejilla izquierda. Quise corresponder pero era como si estuviera paralizada, solo pude inclinar mi cabeza y cerrando los ojos dejé que me besara. No fue lo que yo esperaba, ella simplemente rozó mis labios con un beso demasiado breve. Abrí mis ojos y ella estaba tomando mi bata del suelo y volvió a colocármela.

—Lo siento yo… —Dije nerviosa y avergonzada—. Solo… solo…

Ella terminó de atar el lazo de mi bata alrededor de mi cintura y acomodó mi cabello detrás de mis orejas.

—No estás lista aún. Lo sé.

—Lo estoy. Quiero hacerlo. —Ella detuvo mis manos para que no volviera a desatar el lazo que ella había hecho.

—No, no es así.

—Está bien. —Dije agachando la cabeza avergonzada—. Lo entiendo.

No pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla, no sé porqué creí que ella sería diferente, pero es mi culpa no ser suficiente para ella, ¿por qué iba a querer estar conmigo?

—Escúchame ¿sí? —Dijo intentado hacer que la mire, pero no lo hice, no podía terminar de desmoronarme delante de ella—. Eres preciosa Regina, y te aseguro que deseo esto mucho más que tú, pero no voy a forzarte a algo para lo que aún no estás lista.

Y eso me desarmó totalmente, rompió todas mis paredes y calentó mi corazón, porque esas simples palabras hubiesen hecho mi vida tan diferente si hubiesen sido dichas tantos años atrás, pero quizá tenía que ser ahora porque la persona correcta debía decirlas para mí, y Emma era mi persona correcta, la que yo elegí y la que me había elegido simplemente porque estaba enamorada de mí. Retrocedí, porque no podía estar tan cerca de ella ni más tiempo de pie, y me dejé caer sentada en el borde de la cama. Ella se apresuró hacia mí y se arrodilló en mi delante, y aunque la tenía tan cerca no pude contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

—Ni siquiera te he llevado a nuestra segunda cita. —No necesitaba mirarla para saber que estaba sonriendo, podía sentirlo en el tono de su voz—. Vine aquí para cuidarte, y no estoy esperando nada a cambio de eso. Puedes arrepentirte de querer estar conmigo…

—No me arrepiento. —Dije mirándola a los ojos—. Ahora sé que he tomado la mejor decisión de mi vida al enamorarme de ti, porque lo estoy ¿sabes?

Limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, fue tan suave y delicada conmigo, que solo me hizo llorar más.

—Nunca nadie ha sido así conmigo Emma.

—Ahora me tienes a mí. Y yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Me incliné hacia ella y la besé. La dejé llevarme en sus brazos y me senté con ella en el piso.

—Lo siento. —Dije ocultando mi rostro en su cuello—. Me he avergonzado a mí misma.

—No lo has hecho. —Besó mi frente y me abrazó un poco más fuerte—. Y no te atrevas a decir lo contrario.

—¿Estás segura que no vas a cambiar de idea?

—Muy segura. Tú vales la pena la espera Regina.

Me derretí en sus brazos y volví a besarla. Sus manos presionaban mi espalda acercándome más a ella, y alborotaban mi cabello. No se quien de nosotras besaba con más pasión, pero mis labios ardían y su lengua había explorado cada espacio dentro de mi boca. Me faltaba la respiración pero continué besándola lo más que pude, era como si mis labios no quisieran alejarse de los de ella.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

EMMA

Unos pasos resonaron por toda la casa, y eran tan rápidos que cuando volteamos nuestros rostros vimos a Henry de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

—Henry. —Dijo Regina agitada.

Nos costó un poco ponernos de pie y cuando lo hicimos mis padres estaban justo detrás de Henry. Sé que él no era demasiado emocionado por habernos encontrado besándonos pero no dijo absolutamente nada, solo abrazó directamente a Regina, y le dijo lo mucho que lo había preocupado por ponerse enferma.

Quienes definitivamente tenían cara de estar enfermos era mis padres. David incluso prefirió dar media vuelta y decir entre dientes que iba a esperar en el carro.

—Me alegra verte mejor Regina. —Dijo Mary Margaret.

—Gracias.

Seguí a Mary Margaret hasta la puerta de entrada. Sé que estaba esforzándose pero eso no hacía que doliera menos que casi no pudiera mirarme a los ojos.

—Te guardaré la cena. Sé que has de llegar tarde.

—En realidad he decidido quedarme con ella hasta asegurarme que esté totalmente recuperada.

—Oh… ¿No crees que estás yendo demasiado rápido?

—No estoy mudándome. Ella no tiene a nadie más y tampoco quisiera que alguien aprovechara este momento para intentar algo en su contra, sé que ya debe haberse corrido la voz sobre su estadía en el hospital.

—Déjanos saber si necesitas algo.

—Ok.

Demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil mucho menos en un lugar donde todos son personajes de cuentos de hadas. Me quedé observándolos marchar, y cuando los perdí de vista volví a entrar en la casa. No lo había consultado con Regina pero no era como si pudiera dejarla sola realmente, no confiaba en ella para cuidar de sí misma, y Henry, bueno él solo iba a necesitar acostumbrarse que su madre y yo estábamos juntas ahora.

Estaban instalados en la cama, con el televisor y el reproductor de video encendido.

—Veremos Orgullo y Prejuicio.

—Es una de las favoritas de mamá.

—¿Te unes a nosotros? —Preguntó Regina y por su sonrisa sabía que ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta de mi parte. Me tumbé a lado de Henry, porque obviamente él seguía estando en el medio entre Regina y yo, así que me conformé con quitarle un par de almohadas.

—¡Mamá, Emma me quitó mis almohadas! —Se quejó con Regina haciendo un puchero.

—Puedes arrimarte a mí cariño.

Henry me dio una sonrisa victoriosa y se apoyó en los brazos de su mamá. No importaba, porque a pesar de todo, y aunque él no se diera cuenta, por fin sentía que éramos una verdadera familia.


	14. Chapter 14

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Pasamos los 100 reviews! Melissa Swan, fanfictioner sq, EsthefyBautista, venus1485, BeckettMills, IsabellaMartins, CarlaMills y mi querido Guest; este capítulo va dedicado para todos ustedes, gracias por comentar.

Un capítulo un poco más largo de lo habitual, lo siento, pero no pude cortarlo. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo calmado.

**NOTA:** _Le debía un premio a Melissa Swan por adivinar la película del capítulo 8, e IsabellaMartins gana también un premio por haber escrito el comentario número 100. Ustedes pueden elegir entre 2 opciones, un spoiler o una petición especial de algo que quieran ver en los próximos capítulos. El spoiler consiste en saber quién sabe lo que le sucede a Regina realmente, y la petición tiene que ir de acuerdo a la historia. Decidan y me cuentan._

Advertencia: La temperatura empieza a subir.

Espero sepan disculpar cualquier error.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**HENRY**

Me desperté, y por un momento olvidé en dónde estaba, creo que me quedé dormido a mitad de la segunda película de Batman. Sonreí al ver que mamá aún tenía algunas palomitas de maíz encima, del ataque que Emma hizo en nuestra contra cuando decidimos ver Batman, ella quería ver otra cosa, cree que las películas que mamá y yo escogemos son aburridas, pero ella no sabe nada de cine y por suerte mamá siempre tiene la última palabra.

A pesar de que Emma también estaba en la cama y no debí haberla dejado a solas con mamá porque no quiero que intente besarla de nuevo, la dejé dormir y bajé a buscar algo para comer, tenía mucha hambre y mamá necesitaba descansar.

Mientras comía mis cereales viendo dibujos animados en televisión no pude dejar de pensar en la conversación que mis abuelos tuvieron el día anterior.

Cuando Emma nos envió a casa del hospital, tras comer algo en el restaurante de la abuela, me di un baño y me puse ropa limpia, no sabía en dónde había dejado mis calcetines así que me dispuse a bajar y preguntarle a la abuela, pero entonces escuché que estaban hablando en la cocina.

—¿Estamos apoyándolas entonces? —Preguntó el abuelo enojado.

—Confía en mí. —Dijo la abuela intentando hablar bajo pero yo podía escucharla perfectamente.

—Emma no es una niña, que las mujeres le gusten no es una cosa de adolescentes que se le va a pasar de aquí a mañana.

—Lo sé. Y por eso sé que tengo la razón. Emma no es gay.

—No me importa que sea gay. —Dijo el abuelo intentando no gritar, no recuerdo haberlo visto así antes, al menos no con la abuela.

—¿En serio? Emma no es solo nuestra hija, es una princesa, hay normas y…

—No me importa nada de eso —Interrumpió el abuelo—, no voy a juzgarla simplemente porque le gusten las mujeres, y le daría mi total aprobación si no estuviéramos hablando de Regina, después de todo lo que nos ha hecho. ¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con esto?

—Porque no voy a perder a mi hija por algo que no va a durar. Está poniéndonos a prueba y todo lo que debemos hacer es apoyarla.

—¿Y qué pasa si decide ir más allá? Es de Regina de quien estamos hablando.

—No lo hará. Está acostumbrada a huir, no solo de nosotros; y esta vez por un lado tiene a Neal que es también el padre de Henry y por el otro lado esta Hook, está obteniendo todo lo que siempre quiso, y tiene miedo.

—Pues yo tengo miedo de lo que esa mujer pueda hacerle a nuestra hija. No voy a permitir que le haga daño.

La abuela estuvo de acuerdo con el abuelo en eso. Y sé que cuando todos se enteren van a pensar lo mismo, a nadie le importa lo que pase con mamá, nadie se preocupa por ella, por eso es mi deber cuidarla, ahora que Emma ha decidido no hacerlo entonces yo soy el único que queda. Me pregunto si mamá podrá nombrarme caballero.

Cuando Emma llamó diciendo que mamá estaba bien y que habían dejado el hospital para volver a casa, me enojé un poco, es como si me hubiesen dejado de lado; Emma no puede decidir sobre mamá, ni siquiera son amigas, yo soy su hijo, y todos siguen tratándome como un niño, y como si mi opinión no contara.

La abuela habló conmigo y me dijo que todo estaría bien, que nada de lo que estaba pasando iba a afectar a la familia, pero yo sé que es mentira, las cosas ya habían cambiado, empezando por el abuelo, él solo seguía con el ceño fruncido y ni siquiera hablaba más con la abuela, sé que ellos son los buenos pero me da tanto miedo que vayan a hacerle algo a mamá. Prometí que no le diría nada a nadie sobre mamá y Emma, no lo hice porque creí en lo que me dijo la abuela, sé que nos es por el bien de nadie, es solo porque creo que a ellos les da vergüenza decir que a Emma le gustan las mujeres, y eso solo me hizo sentir más enojado; Emma se había puesto en mi contra pero aún así no estaba bien que sus padres no aceptaran que a ella no le gusten los hombres nunca más, sé que mamá jamás dejaría de amarme por algo así, a pesar de lo malo que fui con ella me sigue queriendo como si nada malo hubiese pasado.

No le diré a nadie lo que escuché diciendo a la abuela y al abuelo, pero eso me hizo sentir un poco diferente, es como si supiera que algo malo iba a pasar y yo no quiero que pasen más cosas malas. Es necesario que empiece una investigación para saber lo que hace a mamá enferma, quizá alguien puso un hechizo sobre ella, es hora de poner un nuevo plan en marcha antes de que algo malo pase.

Aún así, debía seguir vigilando a Emma muy de cerca, aunque nadie quiera creerme, yo sé que es ella quien ha echado todo a perder, aunque no esté de acuerdo con la abuela quizá lo mejor será trabajar de incógnito al igual que ella, porque no sé lo que Emma le hizo a mamá para lograr convencerla para que la acepte como su novia pero mamá no está escuchándome nunca más, lo sé porque ayer las vi besándose y mamá dejó que Emma se quedara a dormir, y ahora se ríe de todos sus chistes y a ella nunca antes le gustaban.

Sé que estoy solo en esto, no puedo confiar en los abuelos y no puedo desistir en proteger a mamá y a nuestra familia, alguien tiene que hacerlo, al final me lo agradecerán, también debo conseguir nuevos aliados en esta misión; es mucho lo que tengo que hacer y ya estoy retrasado con las tareas de la escuela, mamá va a castigarme si bajo mis calificaciones y eso solo sumará más puntos a Emma, y ya me lleva demasiada ventaja.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

**EMMA**

Desperté en la que debe ser la cama más suave del mundo, nunca antes he dormido en algo así, pero si duermes en la cama de una reina de cuento de hadas entonces sabes que no puedes obtener nada menos. Abrí los ojos y sonreí al ver a Regina, estaba más hermosa que nunca, dormía boca a bajo, con una mano bajo el mentón, acurrucada entre un montón de sábanas de seda y edredones; su cabello alborotado cubría parte de sus ojos y prácticamente lo único que podía ver de ella era la punta de su nariz y sus labios entreabiertos, no podía verse más besable.

El día anterior tomó todo de mí el contenerme y no hacerla mía en el preciso instante que dejó caer su bata al piso, no puedo decir que su curvilínea figura fue ajena a mis ojos, desde que la conocí he observado cada detalle de ella, ayudó bastante todos los días de vigilancia en beneficio de la operación cobra, pero nada se compara con la belleza de su piel perfecta. No fue mucho lo que pude ver, no quise hacerlo, no era así como iba a ser nuestra primera vez, sé leer entre líneas y aunque no me gusta pensar en el pasado de Regina a veces es inevitable; y yo que creí estar marcada por mi pasado pero Regina me supera en todo aspecto, me duele la forma en que ella siempre espera que alguien le haga daño, y nunca hubiese imaginado que ella pensara que por las cosas que he hecho por ella yo fuera a esperar algo a cambio y lo que es peor, que ella se sintiera en la obligación de ponerse a mi disposición para que yo la tomara como si fuese un simple objeto.

Sé que soy torpe y a veces habló sin pensar, y eso nunca me importó pero ahora he aprendido que con Regina debo ser cuidadosa, quiero hacerla sentir segura, que puede flotar libremente a mi alrededor con la confianza de que nada malo va a pasarle, la miro y me da rabia pensar todas las cosas malas que debieron ocurrirle en la vida para hacer de ella quien es ahora, y eso a la vez solo me hace quererla más porque ahora soy más consciente de su inmensa capacidad de amar y de seguir luchando sin esperar nada más que ser feliz.

—Y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer Regina, voy a hacerte muy feliz.

Me quedé un rato más mirándola, sin siquiera intentar disminuir la distancia entre nosotras, un espacio que Henry ha dejado libre, lo cual me sorprende, con lo prevenido que ahora es conmigo pensé que me echaría de la cama o pondría una muralla para evitar que me acerque a su mamá.

Regina se mueve inquieta, retira el cabello de su rostro y después de un bostezo abre los ojos. Su sonrisa es como recibir los primeros rayos del sol en la mañana y no puede calentar más mi corazón.

—Hola.

—¿Me estabas mirando dormir? —Dijo con su voz ronca y adormilada.

—Sí.

—Eso no está bien señorita Swan —Cerró los ojos y bostezó—, deberé acusarte con el sheriff.

¿Quién diría que la ex temible alcaldesa de Storybrooke se levanta de buen humor por las mañanas? Por fortuna nadie más lo sabe, de lo contrario creo que tendría competencia en conquistarla.

—Entonces tengo suerte de ser el sheriff y poder saltarme la ley porque no pienso dejar de mirarte.

Ella sonríe y perezosamente se acerca poco a poco a mí. Cuando sus labios tocan los míos siento mi piel erizarse, mis manos automáticamente van alrededor de ella y envuelvo su cuerpo acercándola más.

—Buenos días —susurra y yo necesito volver a besarla.

Sus labios tibios son el mejor desayuno que he podido tener en toda mi vida y aunque quisiera seguir besándola toda la mañana dejo que ella se acurruque en mis brazos y hunda su rostro en mi cuello, lo cual es una completa tortura, ¿acaso no se da cuenta el efecto que tiene en mí? La siento volver a dormirse y es buen momento para salir de la cama, es la única manera de alejar todos mis pensamientos y deseos, ni siquiera beso su frente, solo la cubro bien y salgo rápidamente de la habitación; ella va a matarme antes de llegar a nuestra primera cita oficial.

Voy a la cocina por algo que logre calmarme y lo que encuentro es perfecto para eso, Henry está allí rompiendo huevos en un tazón transparente de vidrio, puedo ver que hay pedazos de cáscara en él.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda. —Dice sin mirarme.

—Tu madre me mataría si te dejo jugar en la cocina.

—No estoy jugando. Y he hecho el desayuno para ella desde mucho antes de que tú llegaras. Ella adora cuando lo hago.

Sonrío y me siento en un banco frente a él.

—No voy a robártela ¿lo sabes?

Él se detiene por un momento, deja de retirar los pedazos de cáscaras del tazón, y sé que he dado en el clavo con lo que le está sucediendo. Siempre han sido ellos dos y de pronto hay alguien más, y la atención de Regina ahora no es toda para él. Vi eso muchas veces a lo largo de mi niñez, aunque nunca creí que sucedería con mi propio hijo y que yo sería el ladrón del cual él intentara deshacerse.

—Ella te ama más que a nada. Eres el primero en sus corazón, pero eso no significa que no pueda amar a alguien más.

—Ella no te ama. —Dice con toda seguridad—. Está confundida porque nunca nadie ha sido bueno con ella.

No sé cómo debatir eso, así que tomo una manzana y la muerdo en un intento por no pensar en lo que él acaba de decir.

—Talvez tienes razón…

—La tengo.

—Pero eso no significa que no pueda amarme.

—¿Tú la amas? —Levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos con tanta intensidad que pude haberme caído del banco.

—Yo… ella es… —Respiro profundo y no entiendo por qué me cuesta tanto decirlo—. Estoy enamorada de ella y lo que siento…

El niega con la cabeza y pone los huevos en la batidora. Espero pacientemente a que termine y aunque él no quiera, lo hago a un lado y me encargo de poner los huevos en el sartén.

—Yo puedo hacerlo solo. —Dice enojado.

—Te puedes quemar.

—Mamá no te necesita, yo no te necesito. Lo hicimos bien sin ti.

Tengo que morderme la lengua para no decirle lo que pienso, en cierta forma me lo merezco y es por eso que aguanto sin protestar, esa actitud fue la misma que él usó cientos de veces con Regina y yo nunca hice nada por reprenderlo o evitarlo, todo lo contrario, lo alenté. Henry tiene suerte de haber crecido con ella, en una casa de acogida o con otros padres adoptivos decir algo así le hubiese echo ganar una buena reprimenda.

Pongo los huevos en un plato mientras él corta naranjas por la mitad y las exprime, sé que debe estar imaginando que cada una de esas naranjas es mi cabeza, su ceño es fruncido y sus labios apretados, no quiero ni imaginar los pensamientos que está teniendo para mí ahora.

—No voy a volver a decírtelo Henry, te guste o no estoy en tu vida y en la de Regina, y no tengo planeado ir a ningún lado.

—Si claro.

—Cuando te des cuenta que mis sentimientos por ella son reales entonces vas a sentirte muy mal por tu comportamiento.

—Lo que sea.

Me volteo hacia el refrigerador y me sirvo un vaso con agua. Piensa Swan piensa, él es un niño, tú eres el adulto aquí, me digo a mi misma y me esfuerzo por adivinar el paso correcto a seguir para lograr que Henry me dé un respiro y entienda que no soy el nuevo enemigo.

—No quiero pelear contigo. Se supone que somos un equipo Henry.

—Lo éramos, pero tú me traicionaste.

—No fue mi intención enamorarme de tu mamá, tú mejor que nadie debes saber lo maravillosa que es. ¿No quieres que ella sea feliz?

—Claro que sí, por eso no puedes estar con ella.

—Yo quiero hacerla feliz, tú y ella son lo más importante para mí. No me alejes Henry, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser el caballero blanco y el salvador que creías que era.

Y algo parece hacer clic en él porque sus rasgos se suavizan y sus manos dejan de masacrar naranjas. Me mira pensativo y yo ruego para que mi pequeño deseo sea concedido.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

**REGINA**

Despierto y me hace falta el cuerpo cálido de Emma sosteniéndome. No sé la pócima que ella ha usado conmigo pero mi corazón no hace más que latir por ella, es como si de pronto la cerradura ha sido abierta y mis sentimientos se han liberado. Desde que entró a mi vida he tenido que contenerme porque no había más cabida que para el odio, no fui capaz de permitirme un solo pensamiento para ella porque estaba segura que nada podía ser retribuido, pero ahora sé que no es cierto y no puedo ser más feliz.

Me pongo una bata para cubrirme un poco del frío de la mañana, no importa que lleve un pijama de pantalón, aún así sigo teniendo frío y más aún cuando estoy lejos de ella.

Bajo las escaleras, puedo oírlos en la sala y quiero llegar rápidamente para unirme a ellos, pero entonces me quedo de pie y sonrío mientras escucho a mi hijo defenderme como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

—Si la lastimas entonces no tendrás una segunda oportunidad, y voy a estar al pendiente de todo. —Los dos están sentados en el sofá más grande, y es como si mantuvieran un concurso de miradas.

—No podría esperar nada menos de ti. —Dice Emma con total seriedad.

—No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz. —Puedo ver a Emma morderse el labio inferior intentando no reír, algo que yo también intento hacer, porque esas palabras dichas de la boca de nuestro pequeño hijo es demasiado tierno comparado con las veces que ella y yo las hemos dicho—. Ok mamá ya puedes dejar de espiar y venir.

Dejo de sonreír de inmediato y estoy segura que mientras camino hacia ellos mis mejillas son del mismo color rojo que las manzanas de mi árbol.

—Solo intenten no echar a perder esta oportunidad.

—Lo prometo. —Dijimos Emma y yo al unísono, nos miramos y sonreímos.

—Ven aquí señorita Mills. —Me toma de la mano y me sienta en sus piernas.

—¡Emma! —Intento alejarme de ella, mis mejillas se encienden totalmente de color rojo, pero Emma solo me aprieta más entre sus brazos y besa mi mejilla.

—¡Oh basta! —Se queja Henry—. No quiero que la beses así.

—Lo siento chico pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte, es parte del acuerdo.

Me resigno a quedarme en sus brazos pero alcanzo a Henry y lo acerco para poder abrazarlo y besar su cabeza.

—¡Mamá! —Se aleja de mí y frunce el ceño de una manera tan linda que no puedo hacer más que sonreír.

—Supongo que ya que me has concedido el permiso de cortejar a tu mamá una cita estará en la orden del día.

—Solo si prometes comportarte y traerla de vuelta antes de media noche.

Me muerdo el labio una vez más porque de lo contrario voy a reír a carcajadas, mi pequeño príncipe es demasiado para mi corazón.

—No somos cenicienta y el príncipe. Y mi auto no va a convertirse en calabaza.

—Pero puede autodestruirse. —Digo sonriente.

—Oh, vas a lamentarlo. —Comienza a hacerme cosquillas.

—No. Emma. ¡Detente! —Me retuerzo en sus brazos, entre risas; por más que intento no logro liberarme de ella, por suerte Henry viene en mi rescate, ataca a Emma con un cojín pero increíblemente ella me pone al interior del sofá y alcanza a agarrarlo también y le hace cosquillas en el estómago.

—¡Oh mamá, ella es muy fuerte! —Dice entre risas.

Henry termina en el sofá a mi lado, y Emma alterna besos y cosquillas entre él y yo.

Nuestras risas llenan toda la casa y estoy segura que nadie creería que en la soledad de aquellas paredes blancas una verdadera familia se había formado.

Tomamos el desayuno en la cocina, que Henry había preparado para mí. No hay mucho tiempo para disfrutar porque aunque Henry había creído lo contrario, no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo faltar un día más a clases. Él es un poco renuente pero lo convenzo diciéndole que ya falta muy poco para terminar el año escolar y entonces podrá disfrutar de dormir un poco más y pasar el tiempo divirtiéndose.

—¿Segura que vas a estar bien? —Pregunta Emma otra vez.

Ella es la encargada de llevar a Henry a la escuela y también he tenido que obligarla a ir a trabajar.

—Sí. Soy muy capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

—Promete que te quedarás en casa y que vas a descansar.

—Lo prometo, y ahora vete antes de que no dejen entrar a nuestro hijo a clases.

Henry hizo sonar la bocina, y me sorprendí al sentir los labios de Emma contra los míos.

—Te traeré el almuerzo.

No pude contestar porque ella volvió a besarme y luego salió corriendo. Me quedé mirándolos partir, hasta que el color amarillo estuvo fuera de mi alcance.

Tomé una ducha y después de vestirme para sentirme totalmente restablecida fui directo a mi estudio. No podía seguir eludiendo más mis problemas, había algo mal conmigo y necesitaba saberlo cuanto antes. Podía sentir que algo realmente muy malo iba a pasar y tenía que evitarlo a toda costa, o al menos estar preparada, Emma y Henry ya habían sufrido demasiado por mi culpa, era hora de hacer las cosas bien para ellos, su felicidad era lo más importante ante todo.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

**EMMA**

A pesar de lo bien que habíamos estado en casa antes de salir, Henry no dijo ni una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto, lucía exactamente como Regina cuando está agobiada por sus pensamientos, me hizo pensar en lo demasiado involucrado que está Henry en las cosas de adultos. Es un niño y debería estar preocupado por recibir todos los regalos que quiere para su cumpleaños y no por magia, maldiciones y futuras manifestaciones en contra de la relación de sus madres.

Después de dejarlo en la escuela voy directo a la oficina, aunque intento ponerme al día con lo que ha sucedido en mi ausencia, no dejo de pensar en todas las razones por las que debería tomar a Regina y a Henry y salir de Storybrooke. Sin importar lo bien que marchen las cosas, no dejo de tener una pesadez en mi estómago que me grita que algo malo va a pasar, nunca fui de esas personas que se preocupaba por terremotos o tormentas tropicales, y es ridículo que ahora no deje de pensar que en cualquier momento un monstruo gigante va a aparecer y nos va a arrancar la cabeza a todos, es absurdo pero muy posible.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Tomo algunas carpetas y las llevo al carro, las dejo ahí y voy a la cafetería, sé que dejar una nota en la puerta de la estación diciendo que en caso de emergencia llamen a mi celular no es muy profesional pero no es como si una emergencia real fuera a suceder, todo el papeleo que hay que hacer, es por multas de tránsito, peleas en The Rabbit Hole o Leroy causando problemas, y el aventurero de Pongo, no me sorprendería que uno de estos días tuviéramos a los 101 dálmatas corriendo por todo Storybrooke.

Todo luce exactamente igual, Ruby coquetea con un cliente mientras le apunta su número de teléfono en la factura y con un guiño quedan en verse uno de estos días. Luego de eso por fin me sirve una taza de chocolate caliente, el día parece solo enfriar cada vez más.

—¿Cómo estuvo New Hampshire? —pregunta Ruby con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué hay de cierto en que casi mataste a Regina?

—¿En serio? No puedo creer que eso es lo que estén diciendo. —Digo indignada—. Los chismes aquí son realmente un problema.

—No tanto como el que dice que pasaste la noche en casa de la mismísima Reina Malvada.

—Ella no es más la Reina Malvada.

—Entonces es cierto. ¿Te acuestas con ella? —No sé si está ansiosa por obtener detalles sucios o indignada y a punto de convertirse en lobo para devorarme.

—No, no es cierto. Es la madre de mi hijo y está enferma, así que voy a cuidar de ella hasta que esté mejor.

—¿Te das cuenta que a veces hablas como si tu fueras el padre en su complicada familia? Eres su mamá también.

—Sé que lo soy, es solo que… ya la conoces, ella hace pasteles y cenas y mantiene a Henry limpio, yo…

—Eres el padre en la relación. —Dice con una sonrisa de lado.

—No hay ninguna relación, así que si escuchas algo solo ve y diles que no es cierto o puedes comértelos lo que sea que te siente mejor.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que voy por ahí comiéndome a la gente?

—Eres un lobo.

—Y tú una muy mala mentirosa. Hay algo que me estás ocultando y lo voy a descubrir.

No hay nada mejor que esquivar el tema, no sabía cuánto más iba a poder sostener todas mis mentiras, así que fui directo al punto.

—¿Dónde puedo consultar sobre magia que no sea con el retorcido de Gold o la mojigata de Azul?

—Puedes preguntarle a la adorable madre de tu hijo.

—Muy chistosa Ruby. —Las dos torcemos los ojos y fingimos una sonrisa, por ahora llegamos a un acuerdo silencioso de no ahondar en los secretos de la otra—. ¿Además de ella?

—Puedes probar con Belle, aunque si no quieres que se entere Gold no sabría decirte si ella es discreta o no. Hay libros de magia en la biblioteca.

—Ok. Gracias.

—Supongo que no vas a decirme para qué es.

—Supones bien. Gracias Ruby.

Tomo mi chocolate y a lo que llego a la puerta la escucho gritar.

—¡Hueles a manzanas!

Grandioso. Esa es la clase de discreción que manejamos en Storybrooke, no me sorprende que se lancen maldiciones y se juren venganzas a causa de eso.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Al medio día, mi carro tiene ocultos un par de libros de magia que robé de la biblioteca, no quise correr el riesgo con Belle, y prefiero dejarlos allí porque no quiero que Regina me diga que no es nada y les prenda fuego a los libros. Necesito saber lo que le está sucediendo le guste o no, después de la última estadía en el hospital no estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que la tercera sea la vencida.

Toco la puerta y espero un momento hasta que Regina abre la puerta, en un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color azul y unos tacones demasiado altos, impecable y perfecta como siempre.

—¿En serio Regina? ¿Tuviste una reunión de negocios de la cual no estoy enterada?

—No veo el motivo por el cual no pueda verme presentable. —Dice cruzando los brazos.

Resoplo resignada y aunque ella me esquiva un poco, alcanzo sus labios y le doy un beso.

—Traje el almuerzo.

Ella me quita las fundas de las manos y la sigo hasta la cocina. La veo poner todo en dos platos, y luce un poco sorprendida de ver comida saludable.

—Y yo que creía que solo sabías de hamburguesas y frituras.

—Estoy cuidando de ti nena.

—No me digas así.

—Ok, ok. —Digo levantando las manos en mi defensa y me acerco a ellas hasta estar detrás, aspiro su aroma y disfruto de poder rodearla con mis brazos—. Lo que tu digas mi princesa.

Se relaja, y puedo besar su hombro y apoyar mi quijada en él.

—Creo que este viernes es el día perfecto para nuestra primera cita oficial.

Ella se voltea, se queda atrapada entre el mesón y yo, y no sé que esperar al ver su sonrisa repleta de picardía.

—Me parece bien.

—Ok. —Digo aguardando a lo que realmente va a decirme.

—Y creo que hasta entonces no pueden haber más besos ni ningún tipo de contacto entre nosotras. —Eso me deja tan sorprendida que no puedo evitar que se escape de mis brazos.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque así se supone que es, son las reglas.

—Henry. —Digo en un suspiro—. Te juro que cuando llegue a la adolescencia me voy a vengar.

—No, no es Henry. Son mis reglas.

—Oh… —Digo aún más sorprendida—. ¿Y puedo saber de dónde sacaste esa idea?

—No, no puedes. —Dice con una sonrisa malvada.

Almorzamos en la gran mesa de su comedor y ella prefiere que la ponga al día con mi aburrido trabajo y se esfuerza por evitar cualquier tema sobre nuestra relación, está jugando conmigo y no puedo negar que me encanta.

—¿Tienes que volver al trabajo? —Preguntó cuando terminamos de comer.

—No. Traje todo para continuar desde aquí, mi sexto sentido me dijo que cierta persona no haría caso a las recomendaciones del medico.

Me torció los ojos, y casi a la fuerza le quité los platos de las manos y me dispuse a lavarlos, no es que me gustara hacerlo pero ella siempre lo vale. Realmente me he vuelto de esas mujeres cursis que solía criticar, no puedo creerlo.

Aunque me hubiese gustado un poco de privacidad para revisar los libros de magia, no puedo quejarme, estar ocupando el escritorio de Regina para trabajar mientras ella está sentada a pocos metros de mí leyendo un libro es algo que normalmente hubiese estado fuera de mi alcance.

—Estás mirando. —Me sobresalté al escucharla y obviamente se dio cuenta que no he dejado de mirarla.

—No es justo que yo tenga demasiado trabajo que hacer y tú estés allí perdiendo el tiempo.

—Entre tú y yo la única que está perdiendo el tiempo eres tú querida.

—¿Quieres ayudarme?

Espero pacientemente mientras ella suspira, deja su libro a un lado y me indica que puedo acercarme. Llevo mi pila de carpetas, y con un estruendo me dejo caer en la alfombra, a los pies de ella, y así estoy a la altura de su pequeña mesa de centro.

Ella va por su portátil y justo cuando creí que sus reglas serían mi mayor tortura, me sorprendo gratamente porque es ella la primera en romperlas, se quita sus zapatos de tacón y hábilmente se sienta en el espacio vacío entre mis piernas.. Y mientras ella se dedica a pasar informe tras informe mi única ocupación es oler su cabello, besar sus hombros y de vez en cuando traducirle los jeroglíficos que David a apuntado en los papeles.

—Me haces cosquillas. —Dice alejándose de mí, pero eso solo me da oportunidad para acariciar su espalda, lo cual la hace estremecer—. Basta.

Se voltea y me da un pequeño empujón a manera de regaño.

—Es hora de ir recoger a Henry.

—Sabes que él sigue sin hablarme ¿no?

—Se le va a pasar.

—Al menos me alegro de que no tiene magia de lo contrario ya la hubiese usado para mandarme a Narnia.

—Narnia no existe.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has ido alguna vez?

—No he ido porque no existe.

—Sí, sí, y tú no eres un personaje de un cuento.

Le di un beso rápido y me fui antes de que pudiera arruinarme mi pequeña fantasía. No era posible que uno de los lugares más geniales no pudiera existir.

Llegué un par de minutos antes a la escuela y los utilicé para empezar a leer uno de los libros al fin.

Mis ojos se caerían y mi cerebro explotaría antes de poder entender algo de lo que allí dice, es que eso ni siquiera es un idioma, son un montón de signos y dibujos sin sentido, no puedo creer que voy a tener que buscar una nueva fuente de información.

—Es que ni siquiera tienen un índice. —Renegué y tiré los libros al asiento trasero.

Henry llegó corriendo y entró al fin en el carro.

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

—Me estaba poniendo al día.

—Si quieres puedes ir con Mary Margaret para que te ayude.

—Buen intento pero eso no va a funcionar. No voy a dejarte a solas con mamá en la casa, sé cómo se hacen los bebés.

Y me mordí mi propia lengua justo antes de poder decirle algo, tuve suerte de no comérmela porque de no ser por la implicación sexual el asunto de hacer bebés entre dos mujeres era simplemente el mejor chiste que me pudieran contar.

—¡Demonios! —Dije mirándome la lengua en el espejo retrovisor—. ¿Qué cosas dices? Eso es imposible.

—Es imposible porque no eres el verdadero amor de mamá.

—¿Qué cosas te enseñan en la escuela? Eso es físicamente imposible.

—Pero no mágicamente. Tienes magia blanca y si fueras el verdadero a mor de mamá podrías dejarla embarazada.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué diablos! ¡Te volviste loco!

Intenté conducir lo mejor que pude pero la verdad no podía concentrarme en la carretera pensando en lo que Henry acababa de decir, era imposible, no había manera de que eso fuera cierto, pero y si… No, de ninguna manera, eso… a menos que…

—Eso sería interesante.

—¿Qué sería interesante?

—Nada. Y deja de andar pensando en tonterías.

Regina también preguntó por qué habíamos tardado tanto, afortunadamente Henry no volvió a repetir todas esas tonterías; iba a necesitar hablar con su maestra, ¿qué demonios les están enseñando ahora?

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, una vez que Henry se había cambiado el uniforme, y comió un aperitivo porque según Regina nuestro pequeño hijo no puede hacer tareas con el estómago vacío ya que se distrae, y a mí me critica por comer en el trabajo; resulta que nuevas asignaturas están siendo impartidas, cómo la clase de monstruos que habitaron en el bosque encantado desde sus inicios y el increíble servicio que prestan las hadas y los enanos. Yo pude haberme divertido en una clase así, quizá eso hubiese servido para que fuera más a la escuela.

Regina se sentó junto a Henry en el escritorio de su estudio y con una increíble paciencia lo ayudó con las tareas, era realmente increíble verla haciendo esas cosas, la forma en que seleccionaba las partes que Henry debía copiar en sus cuadernos para ponerse al día y cómo lo guiaba para hacer las preguntas apropiadas y conseguir la información que necesitaba para sus tareas de consulta. Fue como ver una de esas mamás de catálogos con las que todo niño sueña pero muy pocos pueden tener, peor aún si eres un huérfano. En ese momento pude verla rodeada de un montón de niños más, de cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones, pero en esa imagen no estaba yo.

Fui al restaurante de la abuela y preferí comprar algo para la cena, Regina aún no había ido de compras y no creí que fuera apropiado que yo las hiciera sin su permiso.

Tuvimos una cena tranquila, Henry estaba hambriento y demasiado cansado para ejercer de guardia real, así que después de una ducha se fue directo a la cama. Regina lo arropó y besó su frente, estoy casi segura que ella lo sigue viendo como un bebé, quizá si yo lo hubiese visto crecer al igual que ella lo ha hecho me comportaría de la misma manera, en cierta forma lo he visto más alto desde el día en que se presentó en Boston, pero sé que no es lo mismo.

—¿Quieres una copa? —Preguntó caminando hacia mí, se veía cansada pero aún hermosa.

—No. Y no te he visto tomar ningún remedio aún.

Suspiró y me torció los ojos, pero luego fue a la cocina y exageradamente me mostró que se tomaba todos los remedios.

—Lo mejor será que descansemos, hemos tenido un largo día.

—Preparé la habitación de invitados.

—Eso será genial.

—Tiene baño propio y te dejé toallas limpias y un nuevo cepillo de dientes, si necesitas algo más…

—No dudaré en llamar a tu puerta.

—Voy a cambiarme, volveré para darte las buenas noches.

—¿Vas a arroparme también?

—Solo si te has portado bien. —Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta por encima del hombro.

Después de una ducha muy merecida, me puse un calentador y un top azul para dormir, no era como si pudiera dormir en ropa interior y el frío tampoco me lo permitiría. Estaba intentando secar mi cabello cuando un suave golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Sonreí y le abrí la puerta, iba a decir algo pero entonces su pequeña batita de seda que a duras penas llegaba a mitad de sus muslos tonificados me quitó el habla.

—Traje más almohadas.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba y me percaté que ya tenía más que suficiente de almohadas.

—¿Qué tienes con las almohadas? La mitad de tu cama está ocupada por almohadas.

—Me gustan. Es cómodo.

—Dos es más que suficiente.

—Entonces no hay más almohadas para ti —Dijo tomando las almohadas que trajo y justo cuando pensé que había metido la pata sentí un golpe suave en mi cabeza.

—Oh pequeña, no tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho. —Dije con una sonrisa malvada—. Nadie le da un almohadazo a Emma Swan y vive para contarlo.

Ella solo sonrió y fue tan adorable que solo quería besarla, pero había una guerra que atender así que tomé una almohada y le devolví el golpe. Ella estalló en risas y débilmente me lanzó la almohada que tenía en las manos y se alistó para correr, por supuesto yo fui más rápida. —¿A dónde crees que vas? —La levanté del piso y la tiré sobre la cama.

No sé exactamente lo que sucedió, pero de pronto yo estaba a horcajadas sobre ella, besándola, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, besé su cuello y un gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos, deslicé mis manos por sus piernas, acaricié sus muslos desnudos, mi lengua lamió el camino desde su cuello a su boca y mis dedos alcanzaron el filo de sus bragas de encaje.

Ella se estremeció y en ese preciso instante caí en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y hacia dónde se dirigían mis manos. Dejé de besarla, retiré mis manos de su suave piel y me dejé caer acostada a su lado, miré hacia el techo y me esforcé por nivelar mi respiración.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo mal? —Preguntó agitada y con preocupación.

—No, claro que no. —Me puse de lado para mirarla y coloqué un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Lo malo son todos los pensamientos que tengo en este momento.

—Qué… pero… Oh —Se dio cuenta de lo que quise decir y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

—Vamos, te llevaré de vuelta a tu habitación.

—Pero…

—Sin peros. —Me acerqué a ella y le di un suave beso—. Quiero hacerte el amor, no tener sexo contigo en medio de una lucha de almohadas, al menos no aún. No en nuestra primera vez.

Ella sonrió sonrojada y poniéndose en la punta de sus pies me dio un besito. La acompañé de vuelta a su habitación y sonreí al pensar que sin importar el tiempo y todo lo Reina Malvada que ella pudo ser alguna vez, Regina Mills no tenía ni idea de lo que era estar en una relación con alguien que verdaderamente la ame. Mi corazón se hinchó al saber que sería la primera.

Volví a mi cama y dormí abrazada a una almohada con olor a manzanas, y con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara.


	15. Chapter 15

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios, siempre me hacen sonreír y es emocionante cuando alguien nuevo se anima a compartir su opinión. Melissa Swan, ReginaLove, BeckettMills, rominamasi, VENUS1485, IsabellaMartins, Marymontoya17, CarlaMills, Blue-Red moon, mi querido Guest y en especial a fancictioner sq, no me había percatado que el sistema me borraba su nombre de las dedicatorias y sus comentarios siempre son maravillosos (no me había olvidado de ti), este capítulo va dedicado para todos ustedes.

He entregado el regalo spoiler para IsabellaMartins, y en venganza ella se ha comprometido a descubrir por sí misma lo que sucede; no te voy a contar, no lo haré. Un abrazo para ti.

Melissa Swan, en cambio, estará recibiendo su regalo en el transcurso de los siguientes capítulos, vas a tener que leer para descubrir en lo que tu petición se ha convertido. ¿Tuviste cuidado con lo que deseaste?

**NOTA:** Sé que los hago sufrir pero me comprometo a recompensarlos.

**Advertencia:** Mucho drama al inicio pero viene con una grata recompensa.

He dividido el capítulo en dos partes porque se viene la esperada cita ¿creen que alguien va a ayudar a Emma a planearla o seguirá con todos en contra?

Espero que les guste este capítulo y que disculpen los errores cometidos en el mismo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

**REGINA**

Me desperté sobresaltada. Me costaba respirar, era como si me estuviese ahogando, sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho, mi corazón latía tan rápido y era como si no llegase suficiente aire a mis pulmones. Me senté y lo primero que hice fue tomar largas respiraciones profundas, fue entonces cuando me percaté que estaba sudando y me temblaban las manos.

Me repetí a mí misma una y mil veces que necesitaba calmarme.

Hice las cobijas a un lado, con gran esfuerzo logré levantarme de la cama y llegar hasta el pasillo. Me apoyé en las paredes y silenciosamente fui hasta la cocina.

Bebí un vaso de agua con azúcar, y esperé, sosteniéndome con tanta fuerza del mesón de la cocina que me dolían las manos y los nudillos eran totalmente blancos. Me parecieron horas, aunque en realidad solo debieron ser minutos, pero mis pulmones lograron al fin recibir la cantidad de aire adecuada. Mis manos dejaron de temblar a pesar de que mi corazón seguía latiendo rápido.

Un sudor frío envolvió todo mi cuerpo, estaba descalza y solo en un pijama corto de seda, pero esa no era la razón, no tenía idea de qué me estaba pasando y eso me asustó terriblemente. Limpié un par de lágrimas de mi rostro, porque llorar no soluciona nada, solo me deshidrata. Y entonces lo recordé: Daniel.

_"Eso es tonto, nadie se deshidrata por llorar, pero si va a llorar, entonces que sea solo de alegría"_. Fue lo que me dijo la primera vez que nos conocimos, yo me había escondido en el establo tras recibir una reprimenda de mi madre, y aunque él levaba ya un tiempo trabajando con nosotros, esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos. ¿Qué diría él si me viera ahora? Estaría tan decepcionado de mí, sería incapaz de amarme otra vez. Si pudiera mostrarle a Emma que una vez fui buena y digna de amor. Lo menos que puedo hacer por ella es estar bien, no puedo ser una carga, no puedo ser la causa de sus preocupaciones.

Tenía tanto frío, estaba tan cansada. Mis piernas casi desistieron mientras hacía el camino de regreso.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Iba a morir justo ahora que por fin estaba comenzando a ser feliz?

Necesitaba estar cerca de Emma, necesitaba creer que todo estaría bien. Fue eso lo que me llevó a abrir la puerta de su habitación y levantarla suavemente en el medio de la noche.

—¿Regina? —preguntó frotándose los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Dije en un susurro, no creí que soportaría si ella me decía que no.

—Ven aquí —me dejó un lado en la cama y levantó las cobijas para que me acostara junto a ella, lo cual hice—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—Sí. —Preferí mentir, porque una gran parte de mí estaba aterrada de la verdad.

—Todo está bien, estoy aquí y nada malo va a pasarte.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me relajé en la calidez de su abrazo, fue suficiente para hacerme sentir mejor. Los círculos suaves que frotó en mi espalda y sus labios besando mi cabeza eran algo que no recuerdo haber tenido, talvez con Daniel, pero hay tantas cosas que he olvidado de él.

—Estás bien, estás a salvo.

—Estoy en casa —susurré, porque es así como me siento cuando estoy con ella y con Henry.

—Sí. Estamos en casa. —Dijo besando mi frente.

No tardé en quedarme dormida, y todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que deseaba que nos quedáramos así para siempre, que fuéramos aquella verdadera familia que soñaba tener y que todo lo que una vez creí que tendría se había demorado en llegar para poder tenerlo con Emma.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y por un momento creí que aún no había amanecido, había olvidado que la habitación de invitados no tenía tanta la luz como el resto de las habitaciones, pero Emma no estaba más conmigo, en su lugar había dejado una nota diciendo que volvería para el almuerzo y que no olvide tomar mis remedios. Era exactamente lo que iba a hacer pero en cuanto me levanté tuve que correr directo al baño, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí vomitando pero mi garganta ardía y me sentía como si parte de mi estómago estuviera desintegrándose en mi interior y saliendo por mi boca; odiaba vomitar, es de lo más repugnante y horrible; por suerte Emma no estaba para verme en ese estado, porque me vi al espejo y mi reflejo era un completo desastre, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar mis remedios y volver a la cama, me sentía demasiado débil como para hacer algo más que quedarme acostada por el resto de la mañana.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

**EMMA**

Faltaba poco para el medio día y desde que había llegado a la estación David y yo solo habíamos hablado de dónde está la carpeta azul o no has visto la perforadora, hay que comprar más papel, quizá deberíamos pedirle a tu madre que nos otorgue un mayor presupuesto; todo eso sin compartir ni una sola mirada. Él estaba evitándome, desde que la maldición se rompió y descubrimos que estábamos relacionados, siempre me había resultado mucho más fácil hablar con él que con Mary Margaret, incluso después de perder a Neal y creer que había muerto, sentí que quizá podía verlo realmente como un padre para mí, pero nada como enamorarme de su peor enemiga para arruinar eso.

—Le prometí a tu madre que intentaría convencerte para tener una cena esta noche en casa, sentimos como si no te hubiésemos visto en años.

—Estoy con Regina, sólo son unas cuantas calles de diferencia, y tú y yo trabajamos juntos.

—Pero ayer todo lo que vi de ti fue una nota.

—Sí bueno… ella solo tiene a Henry, ¿qué harías si Mary Margaret estuviera enferma?

—Ella es mi esposa Emma.

—No me refiero a eso —dije apretando los puños—, aún si tú no estuvieras con ella, el pueblo entero desfilaría para ir a cuidarla, Regina no le importa a nadie.

—¿Es por eso que estás con ella?

—Olvídalo.—Le dije resignada.

Tomé mis papeles y fui directo a mi escritorio en donde los dejé caer con fuerza, no sabía si sentirme enojada o frustrada, de la misma forma en que me equivoqué con Henry creyendo que él saltaría de la emoción por Regina y yo juntos, me equivoqué con David, todo lo que esperaba de él es lo que Mary Margaret me había ofrecido. Di media vuelta y regresé para enfrentarlo, no iba a tragarme las palabras que me estaban sofocando, no iba a cargar con culpas que no eran no mías.

—¿Es porque me gustan las mujeres o es solo porque se trata de ella?

Con toda la paciencia del mundo él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró a los ojos.

—Íbamos a ejecutarla, ¿tienes idea de lo que una persona debe hacer para que otra tome la decisión de que eso es lo correcto?

—Eso me dice más de ti que de ella.

—No sé lo que tu madre ve en ella que la hace perdonarla y darle una y otra oportunidad, y no sé lo que tú viste en ella para creer que es alguien de quien te puedas enamorar, te mereces algo mejor Emma, y no porque seas mi hija, pero si hubo algo bueno en ella murió mucho antes de llegar a este mundo.

Fue difícil para mí entender cómo me sentía en ese momento, pero fue como volver a todos y cada uno de los lugares en los que estuve mientras rodaba en el sistema de crianza.

—Cuando estuve en la cárcel y me enteré que estaba embarazada… fue en ese mismo momento en el que dejé de esperar por mis padres… no iban a llegar nunca, no iban a ir a visitarme los domingos y a hacer un plan conmigo para ayudarme con el bebé que estaba esperando… no llegaron nunca.

Las mismas lágrimas amenazando en mis ojos por derramarse estaban en los ojos de David, y no supe si mis palabras le dolieron más a él que a mí.

—Regina es… ella es mi sueño hecho realidad… siempre supe que ese bebé no era mío porque no iba a dejar que él pase por lo que yo pasé; quería alguien que lo amara más que nada, que luchara por él y que sin importar lo que sea jamás lo dejara ir… todos los planes que hice para él se quedaron cortos porque mi bebé tuvo más de lo que yo pude alcanzar a desear para él… eso es lo que yo veo en ella, alguien que ama con todo su corazón y que me hace sentir como si al fin hubiese llegado a casa.

Me di media vuelta y mientras me alejaba dejé que las lágrimas caigan por mi rostro; caminé lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron y fue el viento el que se encargó de secar mis mejillas mojadas.

Golpeé una y otra vez la puerta hasta que Regina apareció ante mí, la tomé en mi brazos y la abracé con fuerza.

—Emma qué…

—Dime que vamos a intentarlo, que no vas a renunciar a mí antes de tiempo. —Pedí suplicante.

Puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

—No voy a renunciar a ti Emma, así sea lo último que haga.

Sonreí junto con ella y volví a abrazarla, la levanté del piso y dejé que su cabello caiga sobre mi rostro, giré con ella y mis ojos se fundieron en la profundidad de los suyos.

—Lo prometo. —Susurró para mí y eso fue todo lo que necesité para saber que estaríamos bien.

La dejé y le dije que volvería con nuestro almuerzo. No preguntó lo que había pasado, ni porque había llegado como loca solo para verla, al igual que cuando ella me pidió que la dejara dormir conmigo, las dos sabemos que hay demasiados fantasmas en nuestra cabeza y que llegado el momento seremos capaces de dejarlos ir.

* * *

XXXSQXXX

Entré a la cafetería y Ruby dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para venir a atenderme o mejor dicho molestarme.

—Nada como el olor a manzanas al medio día. ¿Te sirvo café negro con pastel de manzanas envenenadas?

—Ahora no Ruby, no estoy de humor.

—¿Problemas en el infierno?

—Soy el sheriff, puedo ponerte bajo arresto o cerrar este lugar por una semana.

—No antes de que mi abuela acabe contigo. Claramente te has unido al lado oscuro.

—Deberías usar ese refrán que dice: el que con lobos se junta…

—No quería creerlo pero realmente has cambiado de bando.

—No tienes ni idea de a que bando pertenezco, así que mejor toma mi orden.

—Está bien, me rindo. ¿Qué vas a llevar?

Estaba por ordenar cuando la abuela salió a interrumpirnos.

—Yo tomaré esa orden. Lleva la orden de David, Leroy no puede venir a recogerla.

—¿Qué se la pasa haciendo ahora? Es como si él fuese el alcalde y no Mary Margaret, me va a escuchar cuando lo vea.

Ruby tomó todos los paquetes de comida y se fue sin dejar de renegar.

—Ok, voy a querer una hamburguesa extra grande…

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

La abuela solo me dio la espalda y no me quedó otra opción que seguirla, no quería ser apuntada por una ballesta.

—No estaba hablando en serio, Ruby me estaba molestando, yo adoro la comida de este sitio, no es como si fuera a cerrarlo en serio.

—Nadie se mete conmigo, no me importa los juegos entre tú y Ruby, y ella es un lobo.

A veces realmente se me olvida que Ruby es un lobo, puede comerme y no en el buen sentido.

—Nadie necesita decirme si los rumores son ciertos o no. Trabajo aquí, sé lo que pasa con todo el mundo, ni siquiera Pongo se me escapa, ese perro va a ocasionar problemas uno de estos días, necesitas hablar con Archie.

—Lo sé, no podemos tener a los 101 dálmatas corriendo por aquí.

—Y no necesitamos una nueva maldición, puede que creas que te las sabes todas pero no somos como nos pintan en los cuentos. Somos peligrosos.

Tuve que contenerme para no reír, por un momento imaginé a la abuela como aquella tonta versión sobre la increíble historia de Caperucita Roja.

—No me importa lo que estés haciendo con Regina, eso es cosa tuya, vas a ser la muerte de tu madre pero no es como si no lo hubiésemos visto venir.

—No sé lo que crees que sabes pero no es así.

—¿No lo es? La forma en que la miras desde que llegaste aquí o cómo siempre buscas una excusa para estar cerca de ella.

—Eso no… mira no…

—Te gustan las mujeres. —Mi cabeza iba a explotar de todos los personajes de cuentos no era posible que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con la abuela de Caperucita, debería tejer y hacer cosas de abuela, no andar a cargar una ballesta y fijarse si la gente es gay o no—. No es algo que estuviera permitido en el bosque encantado pero sucedía, luego les cortaban la cabeza y los quemaban pero esa es otra historia.

—¿Qué hacían qué?

—Tu familia nunca ha sido muy tolerante, seguramente todos tus antepasados deben estar agradecidos de estar muertos, en especial tus abuelos.

La historia de mi vida, nada como llevar la sangre de los que cortaban cabezas a personas como yo, era perfecto, casi podía ver a Mary Margaret alistando la hoguera para quemarme.

—Pero este es un mundo diferente, es un mundo bueno para mi Ruby. —Eso es algo que no creo que Ruby sepa, puede que lo use para vengarme después.

—Mira abuela, no sé que rumores andan regando pero…

—Nadie sabe aún, todos siguen creyendo que estás jugando a ser la sirvienta de su majestad y que es parte de la venganza en contra de tu madre. Pero yo sé que estás jugando con fuego. Si rompes el corazón de Regina vas a despertarte un día y no vas a tener idea de quien eres o quizá nunca despiertes.

No sé por qué todos creen que Regina va a maldecirnos solo por tener un mal día o un cambio hormonal, no es que tenga el mejor carácter, lo admito, y sé que tiene un pasado complicado, y bueno sí talvez me convierta en una rana algún día pero seguro que yo le daré una buena razón para hacerlo. ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta lo mucho que ha cambiado?

—Si quieres luchar esa guerra tienes que estar segura de que es lo que quieres. No creas que esos ojos marrones bonitos son la puerta al cielo, si todo lo que quieres es probar la miel vas a tener un enjambre de abejas asesinas detrás de ti.

—Oh Dios abuela, ¿dijiste lo que yo creo que dijiste?

—Sí. Estamos hablando de sexo Emma Swan.

—¡Oh Dios se me van a caer las orejas!

Retrocedí unos pasos y tuve que sentarme o iba a desmayarme, este es el castigo del que todos hablan, no tengas pensamientos pecaminosos porque un día la abuela de Caperucita te lo hará pagar; me dolía mucho el estómago la verdad.

—¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con Regina?

—¿Es en serio? ¿Ha hablado Henry contigo?

—No puedo contestar esa pregunta.

—¡Oh por Dios lo ha hecho! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Realmente voy a torturarlo cuando llegue a la adolescencia!

—Regina es su madre, está preocupado. Y yo la vi cambiando pañales y sonriendo mientras ese niño la llenaba de vómito y le hacía grandes berrinches para poder conseguir un helado más; es mi deber estar con Henry ahora que él quiere cuidar de ella, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—No entiendo, ¿estás a favor o en contra?

—Depende de tu respuesta. ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Quieres probar la miel o llevarte todo el panal?

—¡Oh Dios no creo que pueda volver a comer miel nunca más!

Sostuve mi pobre estómago revuelto, sabía que no podría salir de aquella cocina sin una respuesta, si Henry había hablado con ella entonces mi cabeza estaba condenada a la olla.

—Estoy… ya sabes… ella es… —resoplé, estiré mi espalda y la miré con valentía a los ojos—, la quiero, estoy enamorada de ella, y no estoy haciendo esto solo porque quiero acostarme con ella ¿ok?

—Bueno, te creo. Ahora dime, ¿qué has preparado para su primera cita?

—Voy a castigarlo, voy a matar a ese chico antes que él me mate a mí.

Y mientras la abuela empacaba el almuerzo que seguramente no me comería, me dijo exactamente lo que no debía hacer en una primera cita, porque como Henry dice, puede que Regina no sea la Reina Malvada nunca más pero ella sigue siendo una princesa de la cabeza a los pies.


	16. Chapter 16

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Este capítulo tiene una excepción, no está dedicado para nadie. Las dedicatorias y los premios continúan a partir del próximo. Gracias a todos por leer, por comentar y por los nuevos que han elegido esta historia como su favorita.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Exceso de romance, si no le gusta es preferible que no lea.

Capítulo largo, espero que logren llegar hasta el final y que les guste. Disculpen cualquier error.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**EMMA**

Regina estaba esperándome, un poco inquieta y hambrienta, la había hecho esperar más que suficiente después de haber ido a su casa de improviso, era normal su preocupación, por suerte supe convencerla diciéndole que me entretuve conversando con Ruby, lo cual era mitad verdad.

Con cada pequeño bocado de comida mi mente repetía una y otra vez la lista de indicaciones que me había dado la abuela: flores, al parecer no había nadie que amara más las flores que Regina, todos en el bosque encantado lo sabían, y absolutamente nadie puede equivocarse en regalarle flores; no importa que yo sea una mujer debo comportarme como todo un caballero, Regina no es de admirar las destrezas con una espada pero los buenos modales definitivamente son un punto a favor; por nada del mundo debo llevarla a comer algo que me haga ver como un monstruo comiendo una vaca, eso fue muy grosero de la abuela, pero al parecer según ella mis modales en la mesa espantan a cualquiera; bailar, nunca he visto bailar a Regina pero según la abuela es algo así como la mejor bailarina de todos los mundos lo cual estaría bien si ella no fuera una bailarina experta de música clásica y yo una de música moderna, tengo ciertos talentos escondidos aunque la abuela no lo crea; romance, porque en lo que no se equivocó Disney es que todos los personajes del bosque encantado adoran el romance y debo esforzarme por darle a Regina su propia historia de amor digna de ser plasmada en el libro de cuentos de Henry; por último y no menos importante, debo mantener las manos quietas, nada de cosas indecentes, por orden estrictas de la abuela y de Henry no se me permite pasar de primera base, y que si no puedo contenerme debo pensar en Cora y en lo que me haría si estuviera viva, eso definitivamente deberá funcionar para no intentar robar bases.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Me preguntó Regina interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—¿Lo hago?

—Sí.

—Solo estoy pensando en nuestra cita.

Ella sonríe y limpia la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta, lo cual me recuerda que yo no hago eso, pero eso no significa que sea un monstruo sin modales.

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

—¡Olvidarlo! Lo tengo todo fríamente calculado. —Dije muy confiada de misma. Estaba totalmente segura que le daría la mejor cita de su vida.

—¿Puedo saber lo que tienes planeado?

—No me mires así, quiero sorprenderte así que no te contaré nada.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

—Eso era antes de conocerme nena.

—Y detesto que me llames así.

—Lo siento princesa.

—Eso tampoco me gusta.

—Es mentira, te encanta.

Antes de que pudiera contradecirme le robe un beso y lleve los platos a la cocina. Ella me siguió y fue un buen momento para demostrarle que puedo ocuparme de lavar los platos.

—Mañana después de la escuela llevaré a Henry con mis padres.

—Es una buena idea, pero debes recordarle que debe hacer su tarea y no pasársela jugando y comiendo dulces.

—Podemos dejarlo quedarse a dormir con ellos o lo podemos recoger después de nuestra cita, de todas formas no nos haremos muy tarde, pienso cumplir mi promesa de traerte antes de la media noche.

—¿Estamos siguiendo las reglas? —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ese niño va a ser mi muerte si no lo hago.

A diferencia del día anterior no pude quedarme en casa, tampoco quería volver a la oficina y encontrarme con David así que me decidí a dar vueltas en la patrulla y evitar uno o varios crímenes, me sentía como un verdadero superhéroe y mi chaqueta roja era mi capa, definitivamente me estoy volviendo cada vez mejor en mi trabajo.

Al recoger a Henry me sorprendí cuando me dijo que prefería quedarse en casa en lugar de ir con sus abuelos, seguramente debe estar planeando algo y no era como si Regina fuera a permitir que se quedara solo en casa. Hablamos con la abuela y ella estuvo dispuesta a cuidarlo. Así que hasta ahora todo marchaba sobre ruedas, no iba a permitir que nada estropeara el que sería uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

**REGINA**

Emma no pudo pasar la noche en casa, a mitad de la cena la llamaron y tuvo que ir a encargarse de un robo, alguien se había metido en una casa y al parecer era la segunda vez que sucedía algo así. Decidió hacer guardia esa noche para calmar a todos y también para tener libre el día siguiente. Fue extraño no tenerla cerca, se suponía que debía llamarla si necesitaba algo pero no podía decirle que lo que me hacía falta era su compañía.

Su ausencia me hizo pensar en nuestra situación, y que aunque por el momento ella estaba quedándose con nosotros, no era algo definitivo. Mientras daba vueltas en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en ella y nuestra relación, ¿qué iba a pasar después de nuestra primera cita oficial? ¿Y qué debía hacer yo en nuestra primera cita?

Me levanté de un salto, preocupada. No tenía idea de qué hacer, nunca antes había estado en una cita, bueno sí había estado pero ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que era una cita y Emma no ha dejado de insistir en que esa no fue nuestra primera cita.

Fui a mi estudio por mi portátil y luego volví a la cama, el internet era una herramienta muy útil y si había encontrado toda una guía sobre cómo usar un horno y una aspiradora, también podría encontrar todo acerca de las citas.

Después de leer tres blogs y ver dos películas recomendadas por esos mismos blogs, caí totalmente rendida en un sueño profundo.

Cuando me desperté era casi medio día y Henry me había dejado una nota diciéndome que era la última vez que me quedaba jugando en el computador hasta tarde o me lo prohibiría durante el resto del mes, fue adorable y me hizo sentir muy culpable por no haberme levantado a hacerle el desayuno y llevarlo a la escuela.

Estaba por llamar a Emma para preguntarle sobre nuestro hijo cuando me percaté de otra nota, era de ella, al parecer había llegado en la mañana y se había ocupado de Henry y me había dejado algo de comer, también decía que debía estar lista a las seis en punto. Mi mañana no podía haber empezado más feliz, y quizá era necesario que sea tan diferente al resto de mis mañanas para hacerme sentir segura de que mi vida realmente estaba empezando a dejar la oscuridad detrás.

Al haber perdido toda la mañana ahora solo tenía la mitad de tiempo para prepararme, lo primero era tomar un baño de burbujas y luego encontrar el atuendo perfecto para darle mi propia sorpresa a Emma.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

**MARY MARGARET**

Estaba un poco preocupada por todo lo que David me había dicho, pero eso solo reafirmaba mi teoría. Necesitábamos esforzarnos más por recuperar a nuestra hija y empezar a ser la familia que deberíamos haber sido.

Me sentí feliz al ver llegar a Emma, era una pequeña victoria tenerla almorzando con nosotros, aunque la única que hablaba era yo; cuando estuviéramos otra vez a solas iba a hablar con David, él tenía que empezar a poner de su parte, nuestra familia necesitaba de su contribución y su actitud no estaba ayudando a nadie.

—Sería perfecto si Henry estuviera aquí, con todo esto de ser alcalde siento que casi no tenemos tiempo en familia. Deberíamos hacer algo todos juntos. ¿Qué dicen?

—Claro —contestó David sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

—Hablaré con Regina.

—Oh, claro. Puedes traerla a cenar esta noche, preparé algo yo misma.

—Hoy vamos a salir, tengo algo preparado para ella.

—Oh… eso es… es muy bueno.

Tomé los platos y los llevé al lavadero. Porque de lo contrario terminaría por admitir que mi hija y Regina juntas, en lo que sin lugar a dudas era un cita, era una idea terrible.

—Voy a tomar una ducha —escuché decir a Emma.

Vi a David salir y fui detrás de él.

—Necesito que pongas de tu parte.

—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo, las mentiras no le hacen bien a nadie.

—No es una mentira, solo la estamos dejando darse cuenta por ella misma que está equivocada, es lo que hacen los padre. Va a recapacitar David, y si no es ella, entonces Regina lo hará.

—La próxima vez que la veamos nos dirá que va a casarse con ella.

—¡Claro que no! No estamos en el bosque encantado y aún así, ninguna de ellas está preparada para algo tan serio.

—Yo creo que ya es demasiado serio. Nos vemos en la noche.

Me dio un beso y se fue. Me gustaría que David las conociera tanto como yo, le sería más fácil pasar por este duro momento.

Terminé de lavar los platos y fui a buscar a Emma al cuarto, estaba en ropa interior frente al armario.

—¿Tienes algo que puedas prestarme? —Dijo sin mirarme.

—No creo que a Regina le guste verte con algo mío.

—Creo que voy a tener que comprar un par de pantalones nuevos.

—La verdad no creo que a Regina le importe, ella sabe tu gusto en ropa.

—Eso no quiere decir que no deba esforzarme, quiero hacerlo bien.

Se puso un jean ajustado de color negro.

—Prueba con algo de color rojo, es uno de los colores que le gusta a Regina.

—Voy a usar mi chaqueta roja y lo más seguro es que ella vaya de rojo, no quiero que nos veamos como esas parejas ridículas que lo combinan todo.

—Cuando yo la conocí solo vestía de colores claros o pasteles, el celeste le quedaba precioso, es una lástima que no conozcas esa parte de ella, aunque después de Daniel no creo que nadie ha logrado conocerla realmente.

—Yo la conozco. —Dijo un poco enojada.

—Claro que sí, es solo que la Regina que yo conocí era un verdadero ángel.

Tomó una camisa a cuadros de color negro con blanco y unos botines negros de pasadores. No era como yo la hubiese vestido para enviarla a una cita pero era perfecto para Regina, sabía que a ella le recordaría a David tanto como a mí me recuerda.

—Puedo darte algún consejo si quieres, no le digo encantador a tu padre por nada.

—No es necesario, ya lo tengo todo planeado, la abuela fue de mucha ayuda.

—¿La abuela, la abuela de Ruby? —No, eso no podía ser cierto, seguro era un error y se trataba de cualquier otra abuela.

—La misma.

—No tenía idea de que alguien más sabía. ¿Vas a llevarla a su restaurante?

—Claro que no.

—Eso es bueno, y la verdad no creo que sea buena idea que lo hagan público aún.

—No vamos a ocultarlo.

—Y no lo estoy sugiriendo, es solo que… yo estoy feliz por ti Emma pero otros no lo estarán, creo que sería buena idea si fueran poco a poco, no quieres que la odien aún más ¿verdad?

—Pues tendrán que acostumbrarse. —Dijo poniéndose su chaqueta.

Me acerqué a ella y le acomodé un poco el cabello, me gustaba verla con rizos.

—Toma las cosas con calma, no hay ninguna prisa, y no queremos asustar a Regina.

Me miro por un momento, como intentando ver la verdadera intención de mis palabras, y luego asintió.

—Tienes razón. Gracias. Me alegra que estemos bien con esto.

—A mí también me alegra cariño.

Se fue muy temprano porque al parecer necesitaba ajustar algunas cosas antes de ir por Regina y no quería arriesgarse a llegar tarde.

Salí detrás de ella porque aún tenía que volver a la oficina pero entonces decidí que ser alcalde podía esperar, en ese momento necesitaba ser la madre de mi hija, y mi deber era asegurarme de no estar equivocada.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

**HENRY**

Se suponía que después de la escuela debía tomar el autobús y quedarme en el restaurante con la abuela, pero logré convencerla de dejarme ir para ayudar a mamá a alistarse para su cita, lo cual era mitad verdad, la otra mitad era que necesitaba saber lo más que podía sobre la cita que Emma tenía preparada.

Cuando llegué mamá estaba en su habitación, y aunque estaba maquillada solo tenía puesta una salida de cama y su ropa estaba regada por todos lados.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Henry. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó al verme.

—Creí que necesitarías mi ayuda, y por lo visto tenía razón.

Movió su mano y toda su ropa se ordenó nuevamente en su armario. Ella se veía mucho más sorprendida que yo, al parecer su magia estaba de regreso. Otro día conversaríamos de eso, por ahora estaba en medio de una misión muy importante.

—Aunque fueras en pijama a Emma no le importaría, ella siempre se pone muy boba cuando te mira.

—Es cierto, pero no digas eso de Emma, es tu mamá también. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Te dijo a dónde irían?

—No. Pero creo que será en un restaurante.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Es lo que acostumbran en este mundo.

Cerró las puertas del armario para vestirse y yo me lance en su cama y hablé mucho más fuerte para que me escuchara.

—¿Cómo eran las citas en el bosque encantado?

—No habían.

—¿Y cómo hacían para conocerse?

—Habían bailes, aunque a veces no se conocían hasta el día de la boda.

—Esa es una buena idea, quizá tú y Emma no deberían verse hasta el día de la boda.

No me contestó, pero no importaba, ya me ocuparía después de eso.

—¿Fuiste a muchos bailes? Debiste haber tenido muchos pretendientes ya que eras la más hermosa de todas, y eras una princesa, mi abuelo era un príncipe ¿cierto?

—Sí, él era. Pero solo estuve en el baile de mi nombre a los doce años para presentarme como princesa, era una tradición en el bosque encantado.

Di un brinco en la cama emocionado.

—¿Los príncipes también tenían bailes? ¿Puedo tener un baile para presentarme como príncipe el próximo año? Quizá lo podemos adelantar y celebrarlo este año. ¿Podemos mamá, podemos?

Salió del armario, estaba descalza pero eso no importaba, lucía impresionante, nunca antes la había visto así, mi mamá realmente era la más hermosa de todas, mucho más que la propia Blanca Nieves; si ahora le dijera a alguien que ella había sido la Reina Malvada nadie me creería, porque parecía más bien un ángel.

—¿Crees que le guste a Emma?

—Oh mamá Emma no puede verte así.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Me veo muy mal?

—Todo lo contrario, estás demasiado hermosa —me levanté, la tomé de la mano y la llevé de vuelta al armario—, tienes que cambiarte, si ella te ve así entonces vas a gustarle mucho más.

Ella comenzó a reír y me di la vuelta para mirarla muy serio.

—No es gracioso, es realmente injusto.

—Te amo tanto mi pequeño príncipe. —Dijo besando mi frente.

—No hagas trampa.

—Quizá si te portas bien podamos pensar en realizar un baile el próximo año, para presentarte como mi pequeño príncipe.

—Con eso tampoco me vas a convencer mamá. A este paso voy a tener que conseguir un dragón que custodie nuestra casa.

Ella volvió a reír y justo cuando yo empezaba a renegar porque ella besaba mis mejillas Tink entro en la habitación.

—¿Por qué están metidos allí?

—¡Tink! —Mamá lucía sorprendida de ver a Tink.

—Llamé y como nadie me contestó decidí entrar.

—Ahora no es buen momento, mamá tiene que cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Por qué? Luces impresionante, estás tan hermosa como el día que te conocí.

—Te das cuenta —Exclamé cruzándome de brazos—. Ahora Tink también se va a enamorar de ti.

—Henry por favor.

—Tienes razón Henry, ahora que veo así a tu mamá me recuerda tanto a como era antes, y estoy segura que todos van a caer rendidos a sus pies.

—Suficiente. No quiero seguir escuchando a ninguno de los dos. No voy a cambiarme de ropa y nadie más va a enamorarse de mí.

—Nunca debí aceptar que Emma te lleve a esa cita, todo esto es un error. —Dije resignado y dejándome empujar por mamá fuera del armario.

—Espera, ¿Emma está enamorada de ti? ¿Vas a ir en una cita con ella? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Levanté la cabeza, y lamenté haberme perdido las miradas que mamá y Tink compartieron.

—Necesitamos hablar. —Dijo Tink cruzándose de brazos.

La miré fijamente y me di cuenta que ella sabía algo que yo no sabía, pero por supuesto mamá no iba a dejarme descubrirlo, me sacó de la habitación y por más que intenté no pude escuchar detrás de la puerta, seguramente estaba usando magia para impedirme espiar. Fui a casa de la abuela como le prometí a mamá, pero por suerte no tuve que prometer no interrogar a Tink después, que era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

**REGINA**

Tink esperó pacientemente a que nos quedáramos solas para decirme todo lo que pensaba. Y mientras lo hacía yo me puse unos zapatos negros de tacón alto con correa en el tobillo.

—No puedo creerlo. Me voy unos días y tú has vuelto a hacerlo todo mal.

—¿Perdón?

—Cuando me enteré lo que te había ocurrido creí que eso era terrible pero no, estaba equivocada, esto es terrible.

—Lamento que mi felicidad te cause un problema.

—¿Tú felicidad? ¡No haces más que huir de ella y crearte más problemas!

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa manera! —Dije enojada.

—Claro que lo tengo. —Se esforzó mucho por calmarse y yo la imité porque tampoco quería discutir en ese momento—. Lo encontré.

—¿Qué?

—El hombre con el tatuaje de león, tu verdadero amor.

Me congelé por un instante, mi mente se trasladó al momento en que estuve a punto de entrar en aquél lugar y conocer al hombre que ella me había dicho era mi alma gemela.

—Lo traje conmigo Regina, él está aquí en Storybrooke.

—Basta. No sigas hablando. No quiero escucharte.

—¿Te volviste loca? Te estoy diciendo que el amor de tu vida está aquí, en este lugar, en este momento.

—Ese hombre no es mi verdadero amor, no es nada para mí.

—Esto es realmente increíble, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ¡Por qué tienes que ser tan terca!

—¡Y por qué tienes que ser un hada tan terrible! No puedo creer que de todas las hadas tuvieras que tocarme tú.

—¡Por lo visto sigues siendo la misma niña malcriada y miedosa! ¡Por qué mejor no vuelves a saltar por el balcón!

—¡Fuera de aquí antes que te convierta en cenizas!

—No puedes huir de tu destino Regina, ni siquiera yendo a citas con Emma Swan. ¿Hemos vuelto a vengarnos de Blanca Nieves?

—Emma no es parte de mi venganza. —Respiré profundo, apreté mis manos en puños y la miré desafiante—. Estoy enamorada de ella.

Comenzó a reír y me dieron tantas ganas de prenderle fuego, afortunadamente mi magia volvió a fallar porque de lo contrario no sé cómo se lo hubiese podido explicar a Henry.

—Puede que hayas tenido razón hace muchos años atrás, pero cuando tomé la decisión de no entrar y conocer a ese hombre mi destino cambió, al igual que ahora. Estoy enamorada de ella.

—Lo entiendo, ella es amable, se preocupa por ti, ha hecho todo lo que nadie más ha hecho pero lo que sientes no es amor.

—No puedes decirme lo que siento. Mi vida entera me han dicho cómo comportarme, cómo vestir, a quién odiar, con quien casarme, he terminado con eso. Estoy escribiendo mi propio destino y ni tú ni nadie va a interponerse.

—Nadie puede cambiar lo que está escrito.

—Entonces no me importa, la elijo a ella.

Intenté contener mis lágrimas pero tuve que utilizar mis manos para secar mis mejillas, me sentí tan frustrada y enojada con Tink, de todas las personas ella debería ser quién esté a mi favor.

—¿Y qué pasa con el verdadero amor de Emma? ¿Vas a negarle la oportunidad de ser feliz? —Eso me desarmó totalmente, pero no podía dudar de Emma, no después de todo que vivimos juntas, necesitaba mantenerme firme y confiar en nosotras.

—No, no lo haré… pero ella me eligió, y voy a darlo todo de mí para hacerla feliz.

—Sin importar lo que hagas no será suficiente.

—Estás equivocada. Todas y cada una de mis decisiones me han traído hasta ella, así que si voy a tener una segunda oportunidad entonces elijo tenerla con Emma.

El timbre sonó y yo sabía que era Emma. Tomé mi cartera y un abrigo negro, largo hasta la rodilla.

—Regina por favor. —Tink me tomó de la mano e intentó detenerme pero yo me alejé obligándola a soltarme.

—Estás equivocada.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para demostrármelo, ponerte bajo una maldición de dormir y esperar a que sea Emma quien te despierte?

—Talvez lo haga. —Le dije y salí corriendo.

Cuando abrí la puerta me sentí tan feliz de ver a Emma que me lancé en sus brazos. Ella me sostuvo y yo cerré los ojos por un instante, llenándome de su aroma. Si había alguien que debía ser mi verdadero amor entonces tenía que ser Emma, mi corazón no podía estar equivocado, la forma en que ella me hacía sentir no podía ser un error, su sola presencia me hacía más feliz de lo que había sido en toda mi vida.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada y yo asentí aún entre sus brazos, sosteniéndome de su chaqueta roja.

Aunque no quería tuve que apartarme de ella y la mirada en sus ojos era tan cálida que hacía derretir mi corazón. Cada latido le pertenecía a ella y nadie me iba a hacer cambiar de decisión.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

**EMMA**

La miré de los pies a la cabeza y sentí mis piernas temblar, su vestido era beige de encaje, varios centímetros arriba de las rodillas, sin mangas y con cuello redondo, un cinturón fino de color negro marcaba su pequeña cintura, permitiéndome una idea de las curvas de su cuerpo. El beige acaba de convertirse en mi nuevo color favorito.

¿Era esto a lo que se refería Mary Margaret?

Si los ángeles existen entonces deben lucir exactamente como Regina Mills, porque no creo que haya nada más hermoso que ella.

—Estás… wowww… no sé qué decir. —Realmente no podía recordar ninguna palabra, creo que a duras penas recordaba mi propio nombre y el de ella.

Su mejillas se sonrojaron, al igual que cada vez que intento decirle que se ve increíble.

—Estás hermosa Regina.

—Tú también estás hermosa Emma. —Dijo con una sonrisa que creo que ha creado solo para mí, solo Henry y yo tenemos nuestra propia sonrisa de Regina Mills.

—Estás son para ti —Dije entregándole las flores que le había comprado minutos antes, y me negué a parpadear para no perderme un solo instante de contemplar su belleza.

Tomó los girasoles y estornudó dos veces seguidas. En ese preciso momento Tinkerbell bajó las escaleras y se unió a nosotras.

—Es alérgica a los Girasoles. —Dijo nada amigable.

—Lo siento, no tenía idea.

—Está bien Emma, de todas formas me encantan.

Fue a poner los girasoles en un florero y mientras la escuchaba estornudar no dejaba de pensar en que había empezado con el pie izquierdo, ¿cómo pude equivocarme en algo tan sencillo? Debí comprar rosas como todo el mundo. Lo peor era que Tinkerbell no dejaba de mirarme como si hubiese intentado matar a Regina. ¿Qué hacía en su casa? Me molestaba verla allí, ¿qué relación había tenido con Regina? Deseé que tuviera sus alas para poder arrancárselas en ese momento.

Regina volvió, parecía que Tinkerbell quería hablar con ella, pero al igual que yo Regina estaba ansiosa por empezar nuestra cita.

Le abrí la puerta del carro y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a subir y cuando creí que había anotado un punto cerré la puerta y parte de su abrigo se quedó colgando por fuera, abrí de inmediato la puerta pero en mi intento por enmendar mi error lo único que conseguí fue arrancar parte de su abrigo.

—¡Demonios! Lo siento. Voy a compensártelo, te compraré uno nuevo.

—Está bien Emma, no importa. Es solo un abrigo. —Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Me subí al carro resignada, al menos le había puesto gasolina y lo había limpiado. Volví a disculparme pero ella decidió no darle importancia. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el asiento trasero.

Fuimos todo el camino en silencio y sé que si la abuela me hubiese visto me habría disparado con su ballesta por ser tan estúpidamente torpe.

Me estacioné y casi me tropiezo en mi afán por correr a abrirle la puerta, era solo el inicio, aún podía hacerlo todo mejor, me repetí a mí misma.

—No conozco ningún restaurante por aquí. ¿Han abierto uno nuevo?

—No. No hay ninguno.

—¿Y entonces dónde vamos a comer?

—No te preocupes, tengo algo preparado.

Le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomó sin dudar, caminamos en silencio pero esta vez no fue tan malo. El aire se sentía bien aunque no tanto como su mano sujetándose a mí; me encantaba su olor a manzanas.

Al llegar al inicio de la playa, ella se detuvo, soltándose de mí.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A la playa.

—No puedo caminar en la arena con estos zapatos.

Ella tenía razón, sus tacones se enterrarían en la arena y se le haría casi imposible caminar. Me quité mis botines y luego me agaché delante de ella.

—Permítame princesa.

Al principio parecía que no iba a aceptar, pero luego sonrió y me permitió desabrochar la correa de sus delgados tobillos. Sonreí al verla sostenerse en puntillas, incluso sus pequeños pies eran hermosos.

—Aunque lo intentes sigues siendo más pequeña.

—Seguro planeaste esto ¿no es así?

Sonreí con picardía y esta vez entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella para caminar juntas por la playa. De vez en cuando me miraba, como esperando que le dijera que al fin habíamos llegado, pero el lugar que había escogido estaba lo suficientemente lejos para mantenernos caminando por cerca de diez minutos.

Vi mi reloj y eran casi las siete. Me detuve, me coloqué detrás de ella y la envolví con mis brazos, mirando directo hacia el mar.

—¿Qué es?

—Solo espera y no dejes de mirar.

Se arrimó más a mi pecho e hizo exactamente lo que le dije. Pero a medida que los minutos fueron pasando y todo a nuestro alrededor se puso muy oscuro, ella comenzó a inquietarse.

—Se suponía que veríamos el atardecer, se suponía que sería perfecto y romántico, y ahora parece que estamos en una película de terror. —Dije soltándola y tirando mis zapatos al piso.

Ella comenzó a reír y eso solo me hizo sentir peor. Yo era un verdadero y real chiste, la hija del príncipe encantado no puede hacer ni el más mínimo gesto romántico para conquistar a su chica. De pronto ella corrió hacia mí, estrellándose contra mi cuerpo y sacándome un poco el aire sin darme tiempo de recuperarme porque sus labios también se estrellaron a los míos, besándome en medio de una sonrisa.

—Puedo ver el atardecer en tus ojos.

—Eso es lo más cursi que alguien me ha dicho. —Dije con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y mirándola hacia abajo porque definitivamente sin los tacones era varios centímetros más pequeña.

—Pero no por eso deja de ser cierto.

Quise besarla pero alejó su cabeza de mí.

—Aún no ha terminado la cita ¿cierto?

—No, no ha terminado. Cierra los ojos. Confía en mí, cierra los ojos.

La solté y ella hizo lo que le dije. Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas e hice lo que había estado practicando desde la noche anterior. Varias luces aparecieron flotando en el aire, haciendo un pequeño cielo de estrellas sobre nosotras, y la arena se comenzó a llenar de pétalos rojos que caían de la nada a manera de una suave llovizna. Regina debió sentir los pétalos sobre su piel porque de inmediato abrió los ojos, dio una vuelta completa mirando al cielo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, y con el viento jugando con su cabello y su vestido.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Magia señorita Mills, usted no es la única que la tiene. —Dejó de girar y me miró fijamente—. He estado practicando.

—¿Sin mi supervisión?

—Con tu inspiración.

—Ahora mira quién está siendo cursi.

—No puedes llamarme cursi y salirte con la tuya. —Dije acercándome mientras ella retrocedía un poco—. Ahora voy a tener que besarte.

Intentó correr pero siempre la atrapo antes de que pueda lograrlo. Su risa era mi nuevo sonido favorito pero eso no fue motivo suficiente para no besarla. Sus labios sabían a manzanas, y mientras mi lengua invadía su boca me pregunté si su piel también sabría a manzanas. Jadeé y la solté como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas y me estuviese quemando.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó confundida.

—No puedo besarte, no así. Estoy rompiendo las reglas y si tu madre estuviera aquí me cortaría en pedazos y se los enviaría en diferentes cajas a Mary Margaret.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Se supone que debo comportarme, tú eres una princesa del Bosque Encantado y hay reglas que debo cumplir. Dios, todavía sigues siendo una reina.

Ella sonrió con malicia y se que su cabeza malvada está planeando usar eso en mi contra.

—Mejor comamos. —Le dije. Retrocedí y me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas junto a las cosas que mágicamente había transportado desde mi coche. Nadie se puede equivocar con fresas, chocolate y champán.

Ella se acercó y con mucha más delicadeza que yo, se sentó con las piernas juntas hacia un lado. Le entregué una fresa y ella la tomó con curiosidad.

—¿Comeremos primero el postre? Creí que estábamos siguiendo las reglas.

—Solo tenemos postre, y champán. —Dije ofreciéndoles una copa, el corcho no explotó y la espuma no se derramó como en las películas, lo cual fue un poco decepcionante, pero por lo menos no ocurrió ningún imprevisto.

—¿Y no queremos nada más? —La miré y su expresión me hizo entender que ella realmente estaba esperando una cena completa.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Claro que tiene hambre Emma Swan, debí haberla llevado a un restaurante y darle de cenar como una persona normal, no sé que diablos está mal conmigo sinceramente—. Regina lo siento…

—No, está bien.

—Soy un desastre, debes estar muriendo de hambre y yo…

—Es perfecto Emma, en serio. No podría haberlo imaginado de una forma diferente.

—Seguramente porque no creías que todo sería un completo desastre.

—No. Porque nadie nunca se había esforzado por hacer algo especial para mí.

—Tú te lo mereces todo.

—Y tú lo eres todo para mí.

Me fundí en sus ojos y ella se fundió en los míos, y el instante en el que nos miramos el tiempo pareció congelarse.

Ella fue la primera en sumergir una fresa en el chocolate y llevarla a sus labios; contuve el aliento porque la forma en que ella mordió la fresa fue tan jodidamente sexi que era demasiado para mi cerebro. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Regina más fresas y más chocolate, definitivamente no era una mezcla para permanecer en primera base.

Me bebí el champán de mi copa de un solo trago porque mi garganta se sentía demasiado seca. Cuando la vi tomar una segunda fresa creí que moriría.

—Tu turno —dijo entregándome la frase cubierta de chocolate.

Ni siquiera la miré, metí toda la fresa en mi boca y me la comí con hojas incluidas, ella solo sonrió y decidió que era buena idea seguir torturándome.

—Nunca hubiese imaginado que las fresas y el chocolate serían una mezcla perfecta de sabores.

—Yo tampoco. —Dije con un suspiro.

—¿Pero lo has probado antes?

—Sí.

—¿Con Baelfire?

—¿Qué? No. —Eso fue suficiente para romper el encanto—. Éramos más del tipo de comer hamburguesas en las casas que robábamos. Hubieron buenos momentos, pero el romance tenía otro significado en aquél tiempo para mí.

—¿Crees que él es tu verdadero amor?

—Claro que no… fue mi primer amor y lo que sentía por él murió hace muchos años atrás.

—Daniel fue mi primer amor… y aún así eso no significa que no tengas una segunda oportunidad, puede haber alguien para ti Emma… alguien que sea tu verdadero amor.

—Tú eres mi segunda oportunidad Regina…

—Pero y si no soy suficiente, y si un día encuentras a la persona que es la indicada para ti.

—Tú eres más que suficiente —Tomé su mano delicada entre las mías y besé sus nudillos—, y si hay alguien destinado a ser mi verdadero amor entonces tienes que ser tú porque eres a quien voy a elegir siempre.

Acortamos la distancia entre nosotras y esta vez nuestros labios sabían a chocolate.

La detuve de tomar otra fresa y esta ve yo se la puse en los labios, mordió sin despegar sus ojos de los míos y no pude evitar usar mis labios para limpiar los restos de chocolate de la comisura de su boca.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Le susurré al oído.

Me levanté primero y la ayudé a ponerse de pie.

Había practicado toda la noche anterior y ese había sido el truco más fácil, y en el momento exacto en que debía funcionar el único sonido era el del viento y el mar.

—Solo dame un segundo, necesito concentrarme.

Cerré los ojos y entonces Regina colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, besó mi mejilla y me susurró al oído. —Déjame elegir nuestra canción Emma.

La música empezó a sonar y cuando abrí los ojos toda la arena brillaba de un color azul fluorescente, era como si el cielo repleto de estrellas estuviera bajo nuestros pies. Logré hacer que cayeran más pétalos sobre nosotras. Puse mis manos sobre su pequeña cintura y me moví al mismo suave ritmo de la canción que Regina había decidido que era nuestra.

_Something in your eyes,_

_Makes me want to lose myself_

_Makes me want to lose myself_

_In your arms._

Y entonces ella comenzó a cantar en mi oído.

—_There's something in your voice makes my heart beat fast. _—Y su voz era solo otra razón para convencerme que ella era un verdadero ángel—._ Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life._

Y mi corazón se saltó un latido ante sus palabras, sentí sus lágrimas en mi hombro y al apartarme para mirarla me di cuenta que era exactamente así como se sentía, y yo sabía el camino que ella había tenido que recorrer hasta aquí, y conocía muy bien su soledad, porque su vida al igual que la mía no había sido fácil.

—Eres lo que he esperado toda mi vida, eres mi final feliz.

—Y tú eres el mío. —Dije rozando sus labios.

_It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Se puso en puntillas y yo la sostuve porque el beso se volvió cada vez más impaciente. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y mis manos exploraron su espalda. Mis labios bajaron por su barbilla y al rozar su cuello un gemido escapó de su boca. Fue suficiente para detenerme.

—Déjame romper mis propias reglas Emma Swan. —Dijo agitada, y sus dedos temblorosos desabrocharon su cinturón y lo dejaron caer al piso.

Mi chaqueta roja corrió con la misma suerte.

La atraje hacia mí y volví a besarla.

Sus manos abrieron cada uno de los botones de mi camisa, demorándose demasiado pero ninguna de las dos tenía prisa y lo cierto es que me encantó verla tan concentrada en la tarea de desvestirme. Me quite el jean antes sus ojos expectantes y después de permitirle mirarme, le di la vuelta y bajando el cierre de su vestido besé sus hombros. El vestido resbaló por su cuerpo y ella quedó para mí solo en su ropa interior de color blanco, era todo encajes y pequeños lacitos, a diferencia de la mía que era solo de algodón y de un color azul casi negro; éramos una verdadera contradicción.

Giró para mí y me dejó besar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Intentó desabrochar mi brasier pero no pudo, lo hice por ella y luego tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho descubierto. Mis pezones se pusieron duros con su simple toque, la besé y ella tímidamente apretó con suavidad. Solo necesité una mano para el broche de su brasier y con la otra bajé las tiras por sus brazos hasta poder ver sus rosados pezones. Se apegó a mí en un intento por cubrirse pero no la dejé.

—Eres preciosa. —Le dije.

Con la yema de mis dedos tracé el contorno de sus pechos. Puse un beso en su cuello, la levanté del piso y sus piernas rodearon mi cintura. Ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y me besó suavemente mientras yo la acostaba en la sábana de pétalos que se había formado, quedando entre sus piernas que soltaron mi cintura, y apoyó los pies en el suelo.

Sentí la redondez de sus senos en mis manos y mi lengua lamió su cuello. Su uñas arañaron mi espalda en el momento exacto en que mis labios atraparon uno de sus rosados pezones. Gimió para mí y su piel se erizó, succioné con suavidad y ella aruñó con más fuerza.

Sus ojos se abrieron en el momento en que dejé de besarla pero se quedó mirándome en silencio mientras me quedaba completamente desnuda. Se sentó y acarició mi estómago, besó el surco entre mis senos y de la manera más inocente que he visto en mi vida los besó y su lengua dejó un camino mojado entre mis pezones.

Volví a acostarla y besando su abdomen plano mis dedos se engancharon en el filo de sus bragas, levantó un poco las caderas y pude quitárselas. Su piel era demasiado suave y definitivamente sabía a manzanas. Besé el interior de sus muslos y el brillo entre en sus piernas delató su humedad. Lamí su estómago, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y mi lengua siguió un camino por su piel hasta llegar a su boca. Cuando mi centro toco el de ella se estremeció. Sus ojos marrones se fijaron en los míos, esto era nuevo para ella y había cierto temor en su mirada.

—¿Estás segura? —Pregunté porque necesitaba saber que no iba a arrepentirse.

—Sí… estoy segura.

Volví a besarla y esta vez moví mis caderas sobre ella, logrando encontrar la fricción perfecta entre mi centro y el suyo, jadeó y a medida que mi roce aumentó sus gemidos se volvieron más fuertes, sus uñas se enterraron en la parte baja de mi espalda, sujeté sus piernas abriéndolas un poco más, y la hice moverse conmigo.

Apreté suavemente uno de sus senos y mordí su labio inferior al sentirla venir junto conmigo, toda mi esencia se derramó en ella y pude sentir la humedad entre nosotras, nuestras pieles ardientes siguieron rozando mientras poco a poco recuperamos la calma. Abrió los ojos para mí y había un brillo diferente en ellos, su sonrisa fue la más sincera y encantadora que había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Te amo. —Dijo en un susurro jadeante y todo lo que pude hacer fue volver a besarla.

—Y yo te amo a ti Regina. —Y no hubo mayor verdad que esa, porque en ese preciso instante supe que todo lo que quería era tenerla para siempre en mis brazos.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

**REGINA**

Mi corazón late tan rápido que estoy segura que ella puede sentirlo latir contra su pecho. Sus labios continúan explorando mi piel, sus manos me acarician en una forma que nadie nunca lo ha hecho, y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que ella también me ama, a pesar de todo, de mis errores y mis defectos.

Dibujo círculos en su espalda y cuando ella intenta alejarse la detengo y beso su hombro, aún no estoy lista para dejarla ir, necesito más de ella, necesito que me haga tocar el cielo otra vez, y al parecer ella lo entiende porque vuelve a besarme apasionadamente, su lengua siempre gana la batalla en mi boca, mis pulmones se esfuerzan al máximo por hacer que los besos parezcan eternos.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y le permito degustar ese punto dulce en mi cuello que parece adorar, estoy segura que habrá una marca allí al día siguiente pero no me importa, es como si de pronto sintiera que le pertenezco. Su mano derecha se pierde entre mis piernas y cuando encuentra mi clítoris y lo frota en círculos muerdo su hombro. No tengo tiempo de procesar lo que sucede, uno de sus dedos se desliza en mi interior y esta vez no puedo contener el fuerte gemido que escapa de mi boca.

No sé lo que ella está haciendo conmigo pero nunca antes había sentido esa urgencia en mi vientre, mi espalda se arquea y ella aprovecha para llevar mis pezones a su boca y succionarlos como si fueran su margen favorito, hay un segundo dedo que se une a hacer círculos enloquecedores en mi interior, aprieto mis piernas alrededor de ella porque no creo poder soportar más, la siento tan profundo en mí, mis caderas se mueven al ritmo que ella me impone y de pronto hay una explosión en todo mi cuerpo y mis labios pronuncian su nombre.

Mi cabeza encuentra un lugar sobre su hombre, su chaqueta roja está intentando cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo mientras ella no deja de besar mi frente y jugar con mi cabello. Mantengo mi mano sobre su pecho para sentir cada uno de sus latidos.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Levanto mi cabeza y ella está mirando fijamente al cielo. Contengo la respiración hasta que ella me mira y sonríe.

—¿Te casarías conmigo Regina Mills? —Vuelve a preguntar sin siquiera dudarlo.

—Sí. Me casaría contigo Emma Swan. —Porque no tengo ninguna duda de que voy a amarla toda mi vida.

Toma mi mano izquierda y besa mi dedo anular.

—Entonces pondré un anillo en tu dedo y serás mi esposa.

Nos besamos y esta vez la unión de nuestros labios es una promesa. Permanecemos perdidas en los brazos de la otra hasta que nuestros labios no pueden continuar más.

El aire se vuelve más frío y ella decide que es momento de volver a casa.

Tomamos nuestra ropa y ella me ayuda con mi vestido mientras yo la ayudo con los botones de su blusa. Me pone su chaqueta roja y caminamos abrazadas de regreso a su coche, sin olvidarnos de llevar nuestros zapatos y deshacer todo lo que nuestra magia había hecho.

Creo que me quedé dormida mientras ella manejaba porque cuando me desperté estaba en sus brazos y estábamos subiendo las escaleras de mi casa.

Volvimos a despojarnos de nuestra ropa, y nos deslizamos debajo de las cobijas, nos acostamos en el centro de mi gran cama, y nos quedamos dormidas, yo con mi cabeza sobre su hombro y ella con sus brazos a mi alrededor. Por primera vez sentía que todos mis sueños se estaban volviendo realidad y que la felicidad ya no sería nunca más un imposible.


	17. Chapter 17

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

¡15 Comentarios! Qué les diría la abuelita de Caperucita si se enterara que siempre comentan más cuando el capítulo está lleno de romance. Por mi parte yo estoy agradecida, se pasan de lindos los comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado, y como si eso fuera poco han sobrepasado las 10000 vistas, no lo puedo creer.

Luna, ReginaLove, BeckettMills, paola-enigma, **Melissa Swan**, ThityLoveSwnQeen, Paolacch, Marymontoya17, inugami18, EsthefyBautista, venus1485, BrujaBlanca88, Fanfictioner sq, GreenApple86 y mi adorable Guest, este capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes; que bonito ver que nuevas personas se han animado a comentar, mil gracias.

Que risa contigo **Melissa Swan**, gracias por bautizar al capítulo anterior como "cute porn", lo recordaré ya que fue mi primera vez escribiendo esto.

BrujaBlanca88 ha comentado algo muy importante; tranquila todo está fríamente calculado y tiene una razón de ser.

Y ReginaLove tienes razón.

Me he demorado la vida en subir este capítulo y me temo que no les va a gustar pero bueno, al menos siempre me divierto escribiendo a Blanca Nieves. Disculpen cualquier error, y espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

PD: Está llegando el momento de descubrir el primer enigma.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**MARY MARGARET**

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, fui hasta la nevera y tomé una de las cervezas que David suele guardar allí, una de las tantas cosas en las que él y Emma son iguales. El líquido amargo y frío no fue suficiente, por suerte había una vieja botella de tequila de la cual bebí los tres tragos más largos de toda mi vida. Estaba hecha un desastre, mi ropa estaba cubierta de lodo seco, incluso mi boca empezaba a perder el sabor a tierra gracias a todo el alcohol que estaba ingiriendo en ese momento. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de bloquear todo lo que acababa de ver para no sufrir un colapso mental.

Me sentí agradecida de estar sola en casa, no hubiese sido capaz de enfrentarme a David y tener que explicarle lo que había sucedido; tenía que ser un error, quizá había ingerido una manzana envenenada y ahora estaba en medio de una terrible maldición de dormir.

Me repetí a mí misma que simplemente no pasó, lo que vieron mis ojos fue un error, todo era un error. ¿Por qué esto me estaba pasando a mí? Soy una buena persona, soy amable, ayudo a la gente, y la maldición está rota, ¿por qué mi final feliz de pronto parece una terrible pesadilla de la cual no puedo despertar?

Me quité el abrigo y los zapatos, y así sucia como estaba me dejé caer en la cama y me obligué a dormir profundamente, cuanto antes lo hiciera más pronto llegaría el nuevo día y con eso todos mis problemas simplemente dejarán de existir. Flores y unicornios fue lo último en lo que pensé antes de sumergirme en mis sueños.

Fue como si solo hubiese cerrado los ojos por un segundo, y al instante siguiente alguien me sacudía hasta lograr que mis ojos se abrieran y protestaran por la cantidad innecesaria de luz.

—Mary Margaret.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dije protestando y sentándome sobre las almohadas, era evidente que no iba a poder volver a dormir.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber ¿por qué parece que has rodado por todo el bosque? —Preguntó David y por suerte me entregó una taza de café recién hecho.

Cuando bebí el primer sorbo todo vino a mí como un tráiler a mil quilómetros por hora, sentí el impacto en la constricción de mi pecho y por suerte había tragado el líquido caliente porque de lo contrario lo hubiese escupido.

—¡Tenías razón! ¡Todo este tiempo tenías razón y yo he sido tan ingenua!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De Emma, de nuestra hija y Regina juntas —las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas y a pesar de que lo único que quería era romper a llorar, continué hablando, porque nunca he sido buena conteniendo las cosas para mí misma—, seguí a Emma, solo quería saber lo que iban a hacer… para asegurarme que no estuvieran haciendo nada malo.

Tomé una almohada como soporte vital, y con el filo de la sábana sequé mis lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos.

—Oh David. Se besaron, se besaron tantas veces —dije en medio de mis fuertes sollozos, y aunque había simpatía en los ojos de mi marido él nunca entenderá cómo se sentía mi corazón de madre—, era una cita terrible, ni siquiera sé cómo pudo sobrevivir Regina a todo el caos que es nuestra hija… y no se quejó, no prendió fuego a las cosas ni se desvaneció en su nube mágica… oh David si la hubieses visto…

David me dio un pañuelo en el cual pude sonar mi nariz, pero una nueva ola de llanto se apoderó de mí, y él simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras yo mordía la almohada en un intento por calmarme, es que simplemente no quería recordar la noche anterior, pero todos las imágenes estaban demasiado presentes en mi memoria y no hacían más que repetirse una y otra vez.

—Era como si estuvieran en medio de un circulo mágico, con pétalos y luces y estrellas en el piso, y la canción que bailaron… nosotros somos su hogar —tomé a David por la camisa y lo acerqué a mí—, ¡somos su hogar David!

—Pero ella no lo ve así.

Solté su camisa, mi llanto se detuvo por un momento y me quedé mirando a la nada.

—Ella le cantó… cuando ella llegó a vivir con nosotros solía cantar para mí… era… —Volví a mirar a los ojos azules de mi marido en busca de su habitual honestidad—, no pueden estar enamoradas ¿cierto?

—No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé.

Me limpié el rostro y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello acomodándolo hacia atrás.

—Tiene que ser solo sexo, ayer cuando las vi…

—¡Espera qué…! —Me interrumpió sorprendido.

—No quería verlo, se suponía que era su primera cita y cuando empezaron a quitarse la ropa yo iba a irme pero entonces creí que debía detenerlas pero no podía detenerlas sin exponerme y mientras pensaba ellas solo seguían y seguían ¡Oh David nuestra hija es gay! —hable tan rápido que no estaba segura que David había logrado entenderme, él solo lucía tan confundido y yo solo quería gritar.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a caminar por todo la habitación, con mi corazón latiendo rápido y mi cerebro echando humo de tanto pensar.

—¡Nuestra hija es gay, es realmente gay! ¡No es solo una etapa, a ella realmente le gustan las mujeres! ¡Y oh por Dios se acostó con Regina! ¡De todas las mujeres en el mundo se tuvo que fijar precisamente en Regina!

Me dejé caer en la cama y tiré las almohadas al piso.

—Debí haberme torcido el cuello mientras corría lejos de ellas en la playa, ni siquiera sé como fui a parar directo a un charco con agua en mitad de la calle. ¡Soy el alcalde y las calles están llenas de charcos! ¡Cómo voy a arreglar las calles si me va a explotar la cabeza porque mi hija se ha acostado con la que era mi madrastra! ¡Oh Dios David creo que me va a dar algo!

—¿Solo se acostaron o tuvieron sexo?

—¡David acaso no me escuchaste! ¡Se acostaron, tuvieron sexo, tuvieron relaciones sexuales!

—¿Y las viste?

—¡Claro que no! —Dije dando un salto en la cama y sentándome con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Salí de allí en cuanto vi la ropa interior de Regina y me hubiese ido antes pero ni siquiera sabía que dirección tomar.

—Entonces quizá no…

—¿No qué? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta la forma en que tu hija mira a Regina?

—¿Ahora es mi hija?

—Sí. Porque al parecer soy la única en esta familia que no mira a Regina como si fuera un budín recién horneado.

—No creo que deberíamos decir budín para referirnos a ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio y creo que los dos estábamos intentando no imaginarnos cosas que nos marcarían por el resto de nuestras vidas, aunque yo definitivamente iba a necesitar una poción para olvidar la noche anterior.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Pregunté un poco más calmada.

—Creo que por ahora solo puedes tomar un baño y esperar que yo no tenga del todo la razón.

—No estamos en el bosque encantado, estoy cansada de repetírtelo. Por suerte Emma se crió con las costumbres de este mundo así que lo último que debe pasarse por su cabeza es el matrimonio.

—¿Y Regina?

—Regina quiere una familia, un verdadero amor, hijos, y un montón de pasteles de manzanas, y nada de eso puede darle Emma.

—Pero ya tienen a Henry.

—Y lo último que Henry quiere es a sus mamás juntas. Puede que hayamos perdido una batalla pero no la guerra, y si algo me ha enseñado estos veintiocho años de vivir en este mundo es que lo peor que puedes hacer en una relación es correr todas las bases en tu primera cita. Créeme, eso está destinado a fracasar y si no es así entonces dejo de llamarme Blanca Nieves.

—Creo que eso fue algo de lo que también se hizo cargo Regina.

Le di una mirada mortal, porque definitivamente él no estaba siendo de ayuda para nuestra situación familiar. Me dirigí al baño porque necesitaba darme una ducha y estar limpia para replantear mi posición ante la terrible situación actual que todos estábamos viviendo.

XXXSQXXX

* * *

**REGINA**

Lo primero que sentí fue la calidez de unos brazos que me envolvían, unos dedos perezosos acariciando mi estómago y unos labios tibios rozando mi hombro; me sobresalté, y con una mano sosteniendo la sábana sobre mi pecho para ocultar en lo posible mi desnudez, me levanté asustada.

—Hey, soy yo —dijo Emma sentándose y acariciando mi mejilla.

Intenté relajarme al saber que era ella quien compartía mi cama pero había una opresión en mi estómago difícil de disipar, los recuerdos de la noche anterior me agobiaron completamente, no sólo habíamos cruzado todos los límites físicos sino también habíamos hecho promesas irrevocables. Estábamos juntas y todo lo que cualquiera pensaría que fue solo un sueño realmente había sucedido.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Preguntó, y tomó el filo de la sábana para también cubrirse.

—No —Contesté casi tan tímidamente como ella—. ¿Y tú?

—Claro que no —dijo con una sonrisa boba y sus ojos me recorrieron haciéndome sonrojar.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio?

Sonrió y aunque intenté retroceder no pude escapar de sus labios que lograron robarme un beso. No quería besarla antes de saber que sus palabras habían sido ciertas y que a diferencia de su madre sus promesas no eran vacías.

—Sé que es rápido pero… ¿no es eso lo que hacen los personajes de cuentos? El príncipe rescata a la princesa y al día siguiente hay una gran boda.

—¿Esa es la única razón? —No podía evitar que mi decepción se filtre en mis palabras.

—¿Por qué esperar cuando ya te he encontrado? No quiero que una maldición nueva llegue y perderte antes de poder intentar descubrir lo que es ser felices juntas. Quiero ser feliz ahora, contigo, con Henry. Lo dije en serio Regina.

—Pero yo soy la villana del cuento.

—No en el mío, eres la princesa de mi cuento Regina y te guste o no yo soy tu caballero blanco ¿está claro?

Me aproxime a ella y la besé, caímos sobre las almohadas y cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos. Me apoyé sobre su pecho para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Eres una princesa y yo soy la reina. —Acaricié su clavícula con la yema de los dedos mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda.

—Puedes quedarte con los vestidos pomposos, prefiero una armadura.

—Creo que te verías muy bien en una armadura.

—¿Te das cuenta que si te casas conmigo seguirás siendo reina indefinidamente?

—Por suerte no aplicamos las leyes del bosque encantado nunca más.

—Eso no importaría, hemos comprobado que somos las mejores rompiendo reglas. —Dijo envolviendo sus brazos firmemente alrededor de mi cintura.

—Has logrado corromperme señorita Swan —Dije rozando mis labios con los suyos.

—Ni siquiera he comenzado futura señora Swan.

Puse una mano en su pecho y le impedí aproximarse.

—No pienso ser la señora Swan.

—¿Prefieres Nolan o Blanchard?

—¡Jamás llevaría uno de esos apellidos!

Me alejé por completo y con la sábana cubriéndome caminé hacia el baño. Si ella quería molestarme entonces iba retirarle todas las concesiones que le había dado. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse y yo hice lo posible por no mirar, era increíble la terrible confianza que Emma tenía en sí misma, no sé en qué momento había logrado envolverme y bajar por completo mis defensas. Me dio un guiño y con una sonrisa confiada dijo que prepararía el desayuno mientras yo tomaba una ducha.

Me encerré en el baño y al ver mi reflejo en el espejo la pequeña mancha roja en mi cuello me tomó por sorpresa, Emma era incorregible pero definitivamente debíamos empezar a poner reglas como la de no dejar ningún tipo de marcas y no hacer el amor en lugares públicos, mis mejillas eran rojas de recordar la noche anterior en la playa, por suerte habíamos estado lo suficientemente alejadas como para que alguien pudiera vernos.

Tras darme un baño no muy largo, contuve un grito al salir de la ducha y sostuve con fuerza la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me gusta pensar que la mirada depredadora que Emma siempre me da es algo muy propio de ella y no herencia de alguno de los idiotas de sus padres, pero definitivamente ella no puede mirarme así en público o delante de Henry, pondría en evidencia que hemos consumado nuestro amor antes del matrimonio y lo último que quiero es tener a todo el pueblo hablando sobre nuestra vida privada, eso no sería bueno para nuestra relación.

—Solo hay café. Tendremos que ir al restaurante de la abuela, de todas formas debíamos ir a recoger a Henry.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—No vamos a decirle a nadie aún. Solo vamos a desayunar.

—Aún sigo pensando que no es una buena idea. Puedes ir por el desayuno y yo te esperaré aquí.

—No, iremos juntas. La gente tiene que empezar a acostumbrarse y siento como que te la has pasado metida en esta casa, te estás poniendo blanca como la nieve.

—Oh sigue así Emma Swan y vas a arrepentirte —le dije dándole un empujón en el pecho.

Ella solo volvió a robarme un beso y se rió a carcajadas mientras se metía en el baño. Es increíble que puedo esquivar flechas pero nunca puedo escapar a tiempo de los labios de Emma.

Me puse un vestido de color gris, largo hasta la rodilla, botas altas, y por supuesto una bufanda alrededor de mi cuello; si iba a enfrentarme a todos y tratar de evitar miradas curiosas entonces necesitaba que ellos siguieran viéndome como su ex alcalde y no como la noviecita del salvador, no éramos un par de adolescentes para dar muestras públicas de afecto.

Por suerte Emma tenía aún ropa en casa, de lo contrario hubiese sido difícil explicar por qué llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior.

Aunque hubiese sido mejor ir en autos separados, Emma sigue insistiendo en que el auto oficial de nuestra familia es su horrible escarabajo amarillo, voy a tener que empezar un plan para hacerla cambiar de auto.

El restaurante estaba vacío, el único que suele ir bien temprano es ese enano gruñón y al parecer ya había tomado su dosis diaria de cafeína; y el lobo nunca ha sido de trabajar en las mañanas así que los únicos que estaban allí para vernos entrar eran la viuda Lucas y Henry. No sé quien de ellos era más aterrador pero por un momento me temblaron las piernas, estoy segura que mis mejillas eran rojas y mi frente tenía impresa en letras mayúsculas que me había acostado con Emma.

—Hola cariño —Dije besando la frente de Henry—, ¿te portaste bien?

—Sí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes. —Dijo Henry con el ceño fruncido—. Se suponía que debías llevarla a casa antes de las doce.

—Y lo hice. —Dijo Emma a la defensiva.

—¿Y por qué no vinieron por mí? —Me arrimé al mesón y esquivé los ojos de Henry, solo para percatarme que la abuela no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Porque a esa hora debías estar durmiendo, no iba a molestar a la abuela tan tarde.

—Te lo dije abuela, Emma no es de confianza.

—¡Claro que lo soy!

—¡No, no lo eres! —Gritó Henry.

—Ok basta los dos.

Era como si yo fuera invisible, Henry y Emma mantenían una guerra de miradas y no podían verse más parecidos en ese momento, lo cual también me sirvió para recordar que a veces Emma era capaz de ponerse al mismo nivel de un niño y comportarse como uno que era lo peor.

—¡Solo quieres aprovecharte de mamá!

—¡Si quisiera aprovecharme de ella no le habría propuesto matrimonio!

—¡Emma! —No podía creer que hace una hora habíamos acordado no decirle a nadie y ahora ella estaba gritando que me había propuesto matrimonio, definitivamente era una buena cosa que no hubiese nadie más allí.

—Él me provocó.

—¿Es cierto mamá, van a casarse? —Pregunto Henry demasiado sorprendido.

—Sí cariño, no era así como deberíamos habértelo dicho pero…

—¿Y el anillo? Nadie propone matrimonio sin un anillo.

—Y lo haré, solo necesito asaltar un banco o pedirle a Mary Margaret su anillo.

—No es chistoso. —Dije cruzándome de brazos y la miré con severidad.

—Lo es —dijo riendo y yo no sabía si tenía ganas de matarla o llenarla de besos, porque tan molestos como eran sus chistes sobre Blanca Nieves su sonrisa era realmente adorable.

—Has tomado su miel ¿no es así? —Interrumpió la viuda Lucas, recordándome su presencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál miel? —Pregunté confundida.

—Realmente no quieres saberlo.

—¿No estarás embarazada? —Exclamó Henry.

—Claro que no. ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? —Acomodé su cabello alborotado, mi pobre pequeño estaba demasiado alterado y yo demasiado avergonzada como para soportar un comentario más.

—La gente suele casarse por eso.

—Te aseguro que ese no es nuestro caso, y eso es simplemente imposible.

El lugar se quedó en un absoluto silencio hasta que la abuela Lucas decidió servirnos un poco de café. Esa mujer a veces era demasiado enigmática para mi gusto pero ese no era el mejor momento para descifrar sus conocimientos ocultos, su silencio era lo mejor que podía pasarme.

—Voy a servirles algo de comer y luego tú y yo vamos a hablar. —Dijo seriamente y apuntando su dedo índice hacia Emma.

Henry se sentó a mi lado y sonreí al sentirlo abrazarme.

—Igual te seguiré cuidando, incluso después de que se casen.

—Gracias mi amor —Besé su frente y luego le susurré al oído—. Creo que le debes un abrazo a Emma.

Henry fue a sentarse junto a Emma y sonreí al verlos compartir un abrazo.

—Tienes mi bendición. —Las dos tuvimos que contener nuestra risa al escucharlo—. Pero si incumples tu palabra te las verás conmigo.

Reí y los dos voltearon a mirarme con severidad.

—Es un momento serio Regina, nuestro hijo me está dando su aprobación.

—Me disculpo por eso. —Dije fingiendo la misma seriedad de Emma.

—Espero que sonrías igual cuando toque hablar con mis padres… aunque creo que se lo diré solo a Mary Margaret no creo que David quiera saber algo al respecto. Pero vamos a tratar de mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo ¿ok chico?

Henry solo asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía su chocolate; sé lo mucho que le molestan los secretos pero esto es algo que realmente debemos manejar con cuidado para que nadie salga herido.

Me sentí aliviada al ver que Emma y Henry volvían a llevarse mejor, nunca creí que me sentiría así, después de toda la lucha entre nosotras era irónico que la mejor manera de poner fin a nuestra guerra haya sido precisamente el amor.

Emma me convenció para ir de compras al supermercado, no era una hora habitual en la que yo iría, prefería las noches de lunes en que generalmente el lugar estaba vacío, pero no quería molestarla con mis preocupaciones así que acepté. No sé lo que la viuda Lucas quería hablar con Emma pero decidí adelantarme, no era buena idea que nos vieran demasiado juntas. Nos acercó un poco hasta el supermercado y me dejó las llaves de su auto por si ella se demoraba más de lo previsto.

Me alegré de que Henry me acompañara, las personas son más calmadas cuando él está a mi alrededor, porque aunque nadie me creería si lo dijera, no tenía ganas de discutir ni lanzar amenazas mortales.

Henry no dejaba de intentar poner en nuestro carrito un montón de golosinas, intercambié la mayoría por helado y le permití llevar algunas galletas, es lo que siempre hago aunque él no deje de quejarse y decir que al no permitirle comer dulces estoy impidiéndole gran parte de su desarrollo infantil; sé que eso no tiene ningún sentido pero me encanta escucharlo debatir.

—Sabes que Emma va a llenar nuestra casa de dulces ¿no es así?

—Deja que yo me ocupe de eso.

—Habrá mucho desorden, y ella ni siquiera sabe cocinar, y le gusta beber cerveza en el sofá.

—Nadie beberá cerveza en mi sofá, y no creo que debamos tener esta conversación aquí.

Seguimos recorriendo los pasillos, me esforcé por mirar hacia un lado y hacia el otro para asegurarme que nadie estuviera escuchando nuestra conversación. Después de tomar las verduras Henry se acercó para hablar en voz baja.

—Mary Margaret será tu suegra y deberás llamarla mamá.

—¡Henry! —Me detuve en seco y casi choco con el estante de salsa de tomate, él rió perversamente y me recordó demasiado a Emma—. Eres igual que Emma, y parece que los dos han olvidado quién pone las reglas, puedo ser muy mala Henry.

—Sí mamá, te creo —dijo riendo.

Me hacía sentir tan feliz verlo reír sobre mí siendo mala, es verdad que mis castigos con el siempre estuvieron más dirigidos a prohibirle dulces o ver televisión, pero por mucho tiempo creí que él nunca más volvería a verme como algo más que la Reina Malvada.

Pagamos todo lo que compramos. Emma había dejado su auto cerca para que pudiéramos guardar allí las compras, el problema era que aún así estaba un poco lejos y no había quién pudiera ayudarme a llevar todo, no quería llamarla, habíamos terminado antes de lo previsto y ella aún debía estar en el restaurante.

—Quédate aquí con las cosas. Voy a llevar un par de bolsas y luego vendré para que podamos llevar todo lo demás.

—Talvez solo deberías llamar a Emma, es lo que hacen las novias.

—Puedo hacerlo sola, no es como si no lo hubiese echo antes.

—Pero tú siempre estacionas cerca y antes las personas te ayudaban a cargar todo.

—Tú espera aquí y no te muevas hasta que regrese.

A veces Henry era demasiado inteligente para el bien de todos los demás. Caminé lo mas rápido que me permitieron los altos tacones de mis botas y las dos pesadas bolsas que llevaba en los brazos. Por poco no pude abrir el dichoso carro, no había gente alrededor porque de lo contrario seguramente hubiesen creído que estaba poniendo una bomba en el interior del carro de su querido salvador, sin importar cuantas veces he demostrado que estoy cambiando la gente simplemente no va a olvidar nunca mi terrible pasado, estoy segura que es una cruz que deberé llevar por siempre.

Me sentí un poco mareada y tuve que arrimarme al auto para mantener el equilibrio, después de ducharme había tenido un poco de dolor de cabeza pero supuse que era porque llevaba muchas horas sin comer, también había olvidado por completo tomar los remedios, pero no era razón suficiente para volver a sentirme mal; en cuanto llegara a casa y pudiera estar un momento a solas debía continuar con mi investigación para descubrir de una vez por todas que estaba mal con mi magia.

Sintiéndome un poco mejor, emprendí mi camino de regreso caminando despacio. Creo que estaba demasiado sumergida en mis pensamientos y por eso al cruzar la calle no me di cuenta en qué momento un auto apareció a toda velocidad directo hacia mí, escuché el sonido de las llantas y cuando abrí mis ojos un hombre estaba empujándome hacia la acera. Mi cuerpo golpeó el pavimento con fuerza y sentí mi cabeza impactar en el suelo, sentí su aliento cálido en mi rostro pero no pude escuchar lo que dijo, sus ojos azules fueron lo último que vi antes que todo se volviera negro.


End file.
